What if
by Badassrosetyler
Summary: This is basically my spin on what would have happened if Rose was in season 5 and forward
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_**BOO! Did I scare you? No? Okay :c I AM BACK BABY! Ummm I wanted to do something else with Eleven and Rose while thinking of an idea for a sequel. So, no this is WAAAAAY before Time Lost is even set! lol So yeah this is just Rose in season 5 and forward. Yep. Friend keeps going on and offline Skype. It's annoying as Hell! Also #PrayforBoston I live near there and I was heart broken because of all the lost and injured. My uncle was going to be in that Marathon but he didn't want to. Thank god that he's safe. This story is a little differn't then my others...I describe stuff a little. I became a better writer durring my surgery healing. I've been reading a lot so that's probably why. This is just an intro so it probably won't be long. This is a long Authors Note... Okay. Um, on to the story :)**_

* * *

_"But he's not you..."_

_"He needs you, that's very me." _

_"But it's better than that, don't you see what he's trying to give you? Go on, tell her." _

_"I look like him, I think like him, same memories, same thoughts, same everything. Except I've only got one heart."_

_"Which means?"_

_"I'm part human. Specifically, the aging part. I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life... Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you. If you want."_

_"You'll grow old the same time as me?"_

_"Together."_

* * *

They were wrong, everyone was wrong. The human Doctor died only a year after they got back to Pete's world. Before he passed he whispered something in her ear. Something only she can know until the time is right. He fell ill. Deathly ill, causing him to be bed ridden for months and eventually passing away. Rose never thought she would have to say goodbye to him twice, let alone watch him die. But, she had to move on and accept she would never see the Doctor again.

It was a Summer night. 9:00 to be exact and Rose Tyler was sleeping soundly in her bed. Well, until there was an extremely loud bang on her wall. Her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up. She noticed the crack in her wall was lighting up. She could hear muffled voices coming for the other side.

* * *

"This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing. Where's the draft coming from?" The male voice said.

She then heard the all to familiar sound. One she could never forget. The sound of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

Rose stood and ran over to the wall quickly pressing her ear against it. "Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey. You know what the crack is?" The male asked. He sounded so much like the Doctor, but his voice didn't belong to _her_ Doctor.

"What?" The girl asked in return.

"It's a crack. But I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, because the crack isn't in the wall."

Rose moved back to look at the crack carefully.

"Where is it then?"

She pressed her ear back to the wall. "Hello?" Rose asked rather loud.

"Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes, can you hear?"

Rose caught her breath and her eyes grew wide. He could hear her? "Hello? Who's there?"

There was a slight moment of silence but the little girl broke it. "A voice? Yes." Rose heard a loud growling noise.

"Who are you? What are your intentions?" The male asked Rose.

"My name is Rose Tyler... I just started hearing you through the wall...So i dunno. Thought I'd speak up..."

The growling came back.

"Rose..." The way that guy said her name. It sounded so familiar. Yet so unfamiliar.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The growling got louder and the wall was starting to rumble.

"It's me...It's the Doctor. Look I'm going to open this crack, If it's connected like I think it is then you'll have a few seconds to come through. Are you ready?" The Doctor asked nervously.

"Wait, I need to get something."

"Okay. Tell me when you're ready."

Rose ran over to her bed and got her backpack she never unpacked from when she got back to him with Davros. She stuffed a box of pictures into it and zipped it back up. She then got dressed in her usual T-Shirt, Jeans, and Converse attire. She threw the bag over her back and walked back over to the wall. "Okay, I'm ready..."

The sound of the sonic screwdriver came through and the crack slowly opened. Rose stood there staring at the new yet so the same Doctor.

"Rose you need to come through now!" He said quickly.

Rose did as she was told and jumped through the crack. When she was through she landed in the Doctors arms. Seconds later a giant eyeball showed through the crack.

* * *

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped."

Rose's eyes widened. She figured this is what the growing rumble was.

"Hello?" The Doctor asked holding Rose closer to him.

The giant eye looked directly at him. Out of no where a beam of light bolted at the Doctor's pocket. He doubled over and the crack snapped shut.

"There, you see? Told you it would close. Good as new." Rose of course had no idea what they were talking about.

"What's that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?" The little Scottish girl asked him. Rose felt so out of place right now...

"No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message. Psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message. Prisoner Zero has escaped. But why tell us? Unless."

"Unless what?" Rose suddenly understood.

"Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But could he have? I mean, you guys would know right?" The Doctor looked at her in awe.

"You just made a _very_ good point." She smiled a bit and looked at the little red headed girl. "Oh! Amelia this is Rose Tyler. Rose this is Amelia Pond." Amelia smiled at Rose.

"Amelia Pond, lovely name. Sounds like a name out of a fairytale." Rose smiled wide. She had always loved kids, sure Amelia wasn't a little 5 year old.

* * *

They all walked into the hallway and immediately Rose and the Doctor felt something odd.

"It's difficult. Brand new me. Nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing. In the corner of my eye."

The Doctor slowly turned his head. As did Rose. The sound of the TARDIS cloister bell rang through little Amelia's house.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor ran down the stairs quickly with Amelia and Rose right behind him.

"What the hell happened to the TARDIS?"

"Long story... I've got to get back in there. The engines are phasing. It's going to burn!"

"But it's just a box. How can a box have engines?" Rose smirked at the ground. Her face being covered by her long curtain of bleach blond hair. "It's not just a box. It's a time machine."

"A real one?" The Doctor walked over to the girls.

"What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?"

"Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilized." The Doctor took Rose's hand and crouched down so he could see her face. "Come with me?" She met his eyes instantly. They were no longer brown. Now they were a sexy blue/green.

"What?"

He used his other hand to move her hair out of her face.

"Just like old times, you me. The TARDIS?"

Rose smiled shyly and nodded. "Okay..."

The Doctor smiled back and stood. He then ran over to the crushed shed and grabbed a rope throwing one end into the TARDIS. "Five minute hop into the future should do it." He hopped up on to the side of the TARDIS with Rose getting ready to jump in.

"Can I come?" Amelia asked hopefully.

"Not safe in here. Not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back."

Amelia looked disappointed and she frowned. "People always say that."

The Doctor jumped on the ground gesturing for Rose to stay put. She did and she watched him.

"Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm the Doctor."

Both Amelia and Rose smiled. He jumped back next to Rose on the edge of the TARDIS. He offered her a hand which she gladly took and their fingers intertwined like old times. Rose looked back at Amelia and waved. She waved back and watched the couple happily.

"Ready?"

Rose nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

The Doctor smirked. "Well then Geronimo."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "And allons-y."

They both jumped into the TARDIS. To Rose's surprise they landed in a pool.

"Why is there a pool in the Library?" She asked him awkwardly.

"The TARDIS must be mad at me for blowing her up during Regeneration." They got out of the pool and ran to the console room.

"Well, just like old times." She joked.

"Oh yes!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, and I believe I fixed the problems in the chapter. If not just tell me what you meant (: I'm open for suggestions for a sequel to my other story! Not the Harry Potter one. On to the story! **_

They were on the moon, the actual moon. Sure Rose has been places far more impressive then the moon but she had forgotten this feeling. She didn't remember what it felt like to visit a new place.

"So...?" Rose looked behind her. She hadn't notice the Doctor was standing right there leaning against the door frame. "What? Sorry..." He looked at her like she was crazy but he smiled. "I asked why you agreed to come with me. I mean, I thought you wouldn't want to leave the human me...Not that I'm complaining I mean I love you." Rose's eyes widened, as did his. "I mean I love _having _you here on the TARDIS with me..."

Rose shook her head. "Not important right now." He walked closer to her carefully. "Rose, tell me. I know something's wrong." He demanded kindly. She looked up to find him staring right back at her. "Well...About a year after you and Donna left us, he got deathly ill and eventually he died." She hadn't even thought about it. It just happened. She didn't really have anytime to think about it. "I'm sorry...Rose, I think he got sick when the Ood told me I was ready to die. Then he died when I regenerated."

Rose looked at him forgivingly. "Not your fault. You didn't know. Anyways! Enough about me, we promissed Amelia we would be back in five minutes. It's been an hour. And something is in that house...I could sort of feel it." The Doctor ran over to the console with her. "So did I, how did you...?" She shrugged. "Wait...Doctor I think I found out what was wrong..."

* * *

The TARDIS materialized in Amelia's garden and the Doctor ran out pulling Rose along leaving the doors open revealing that the TARDIS is still steaming. "Amelia! Amelia, we've worked out what it was. We know what we were missing! You've got to get out of there!" Rose stopped in the yard and looked at the shed, But the Doctor ran into Amelia's house pulling Rose with him.

"Amelia? Amelia, are you all right? Are you there?" Rose looked up the stairs. "Maybe she's upstairs?" They then ran upstairs and up to the bedroom. "Prisoner Zero's here. Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is here! Do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is-" The Doctor and Rose turned around to see who was behind them only to be hit in the head with a cricket bat.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor came to thanks to the birds. They woke to a female in a micro-skirted police uniform using her radio. "White male and female, both mid twenties, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up. I've got them restrained. Oi! You two, sit still." Rose leaned her head back annoyed. "Cricket bat. I'm getting cricket bat." Amy looked at him oddly. This woman looked similiar to little Amelia in Rose's eyes. "You two were breaking and entering." He moved a little making Rose hit her head on the radiator since they were cuffed with eachother. "Sorry..." He mouthed to Rose before looking at the policewoman. "Well, that's much better. Brand new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed."

Rose rubbed her head and looked behind the woman. "Do you want to shut up now? I've got back up on the way."

"Hang on, no, wait. You're a policewoman."

"And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?"

Rose rolled her eyes at the bickering pair. "Think he means what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?" He nodded. "She's got things right."

"Amelia Pond?"

"Yeah, Amelia. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?"

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time."

"How long?" Rose asked eagerly.

"Six months..."

"No. No. No. No, I can't be six months late. I said five minutes. I promised. What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?"

The policewoman went back to her radio while Rose continued to stare at the door behind her.

"Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up. This guy knows something about Amelia Pond."

"Doctor...I don't like the noise coming from that room..." Rose said shakily. He looked at her immediately. "What noise? How come you hear a noise but I don't? Usually it's the other way around..." The policewoman looked at the pair with her hands on her hips.

"We need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now."

"I live here."

"But you're the police."

"Yes, and this is where I live. Have you got a problem with that?"

"How many rooms." Rose said suddenly.

"I'm sorry, what?" The woman asked her.

Rose sighed. "On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for us now."

"Why?" The woman argued.

The Doctor looked at Rose and she was looking behind the policewoman again. "Because, it will change your life." She said slowly.

"Five. One, two, three, four, five."

"Six." The Doctor and Rose said in sync with eachother.

"Six?"

"Look." They said together again.

"Look where?"

"Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you..." Rose said carefully.

The woman turned her head slowly. "That's, that is not possible. How's that possible?"

"There's a perception filter all round the door. Sensed it the last time we were here. Should've seen it." The Doctor explained.

"But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed." The police woman said walking towards the room.

"The filter stops you noticing. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding, and you need to uncuff us now!" Rose shouted.

"I don't have the key. I lost it."

"How can you have lost it? Stay away from that door! Do not touch that door! Listen to me, do not open that. Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to? Again..." Rose looked at him curiously and grinned. "Apparently." He rolled his eyes and looked at the ground. " My screwdriver, where is it? Silver thing, blue at the end. Where did it go?"

"There's nothing here."

Rose started tugging on the cuffs and the Doctor was being pulled aggressively. He glared at her. "Whatever's there stopped you seeing the room." Rose called. "What makes you think you could see it?" She paused. "Now please just get out!"

"Silver, blue at the end?" The woman asked the Doctor.

"My screwdriver, yeah."

"It's here."

"Must've rolled under the door."

"Yeah, must've" The woman paused. "And then it must have jumped up on the table."

Rose's eyes widened. "Get out of there!" The pair shouted at the same time.

"Get out of there! Get out!" Rose shouted again.

Amy picked up the screwdriver from the table wiping the gunk off her fingers in the process. "Get out of there!" They shouted a final time.

A snake like creature slithered down behind Amy. "What is it? What are you doing?" Rose asked a bit panicked.

"There's something here, but."

"Corner of your eye..." The Doctor said.

Amy looked at the corner of her eye and stared the creature in the face.

Rose and the Doctor were sitting there waiting until they heard a scream. "Get out!" Amy came running out with the sonic in her hand. "Give me that." He ordered rather rudely.

The Doctor locked the door to the room Amy just exited and started to work on the handcuffs. "Come on. What's the bad alien done to you?"

"Will that door hold it?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah, yeah, of course. It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space. They're all terrified of wood." She said sarcastically.

A bright light came from underneath the door. "What's it doing?"

"I don't know. Getting dressed? Run. Just go. Your back up's coming. We'll be fine."

"There is no backup!"

Rose looked at the Doctor horrifyed. She couldn't loose him again. _Not_ again. He looked at her and smiled. "We'll be fine no matter what. Don't you worry, I'm not going to loose you again." Rose smiled back and then looked back to Amy.

"I heard you on the radio. You called for back up."

"I was pretending. It's a pretend radio."

"You're a policewoman."

"I'm a kissogram!" She took the police hat off revealing her head of long wavy red locks. The door fell down and a man with his dog appeared.

"But it's just"

"No, it isn't. Look at the faces." There was a barking sound but it wasn't coming from the dog it was coming from the man.

"What? I'm sorry, but what?"

"It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two. Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?" The man in the corridor opened his mouth to reveal long sharp teeth. "Stay, boy! Her and me, we're safe. Want to know why? She sent for back up."

Rose nodded. Amy of coarse had no idea they were setting up a plan so... "I didn't send for back-up!"

"I know. That was a clever lie to save our lives. Okay, yeah, no back up. And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we had back up, you'd have to kill us." Rose said.

"Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded." A voice boomed through the house.

"What's that?"

" Well, that would be back up. Okay, one more time. We do have back up and that's definitely why we're safe"

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." The voice came again.

"You know, apart from incineration" Rose said quietly.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

The Doctor was struggling to get him and Rose uncuffed, while Prisoner Zero looked at all three of them evilly.

"Come on, work, work, work, come on."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

The Doctor finally got Rose and himself free. As soon as the cuffs were off they stood and Rose grabbed Amy's hand. "Run!" She shouted while the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand as well and ran down the stairs.

* * *

When all three of them were outside the Doctor of course being himself had to ask questions, though he never let his and Rose's intertwined hands separate. Rose smiled at that because it showed her he still enjoyed her presence or that he still wants her here. "A kissogram?" The Doctor's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Yes, a kissogram. Work through it."

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman then?" Rose asked a bit out of place again.

"You broke into my house. It was this or a French maid. What's going on? Tell me. Tell me!"

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?"

"Yes."

"Me too." The Doctor tugged on the TARDIS doors but they wouldn't open. "No, no, no, no! Don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding. Not letting us in."

Rose looked up and the giant eyeball was floating above Amy's house. "Oh god..." She mumbled.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

"Come on."

"No, wait, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait. The shed. I destroyed that shed last time we were here. Smashed it to pieces..."

"So there's a new one. Let's go."

"Yeah, but the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least. Twelve years. We're not six months late, we're twelve years late." Rose said queitly.

"He's coming."

"You said six months. Why did you say six months?"

"We've got to go."

"This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?"

"Why did _you_ say five minutes?!"

"What?"

"Come on."

"What?!"

"_Come_ on!"

"What?!"

Rose looked at him oddly. "Still a fan of saying what wayyyy too many times I see." The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Shut it."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

* * *

They were speed walking down Village Lane and the Doctor had to play twenty questions like usual. "You're Amelia?"

"And you're late!"

"Amelia Pond. You're the little girl?"

"I'm Amelia, and _you're_ late!"

"What happened?"

"Twelve years."

"You hit us with a cricket bat."

"Twelve years."

"A cricket bat..."

"Twelve years and four psychiatrists."

"Four?"

"I kept biting them."

"Why?"

"They said you two weren't real..."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat." Came the same voice of the Atraxi, only this time is was coming out of the speakers of the ice ream van.

"No, no, no, come on. What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van." Rose said annoyed.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

"What's that? Why are you playing that?"

"It's supposed to be Claire De Lune." The Atraxi's voice started booming through the radio and all around them.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

"Doctor...What's happening?" Rose and Amelia- Amy asked at the same time.

"Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Well, I'm in New York. I'm tired and I can't see very well without my glasses which I'm pretty sure I left at home. In Cardiff... FUN! -.- A very big truck passed my hotel room a second ago and it STANK! My window is open so... My room got filled with truck stink... ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoy this chapter and HAPPY late BIRTHDAY DAVID TENNANT! **_

The trio wandered to Mrs. Angelo's house to talk and possibly get help. Prisoner Zero was as they suspected on the television on every channel. "Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." The Doctor, Rose, and Amelia burst through the door of Mrs. Angelo's house looking around.

" Hello! Sorry to burst in. We're doing a special on television faults in this area. Also crimes. Let's have a look."

"I was just about to phone. It's on every channel. Oh, hello, Amy dear. Are you a policewoman now?"

"Well, sometimes."

"I thought you were a nurse."

"I can be a nurse."

"Or actually a nun?"

"I dabble."

"Amy, who are your friends?"

"Who's Amy? You were Amelia." Rose pointed out confused.

"Yeah? Now I'm Amy."

"Amelia Pond. That was a great name." The Doctor added.

"Bit fairytale..." Rose sighed, the Doctor hadn't meant to but he truely ruined Amy's life. Not to be mean about it or anything...

"I know you two, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before." Mrs. Angelo asked the star crossed lovers. Who refused to show their love for eachother in any way...

"Not me." The Doctor paused. "Brand new face. First time on." He continued opening his mouth. "Her on the other hand I don't know." He said holding his and Rose's hand up. "And what sort of job is a kissogram?" He asked Amy.

"I go to parties and I kiss people. With outfits. It's a laugh."

"You were a little girl five minutes ago."

"You're worse than my aunt."

"I'm the Doctor. I'm worse than everybody's aunt." There was a moment of silence except for Rose's giggles. "Right. That's not how I'm introducing myself..."

"Repetez. Le Prisonnier. Zero wird der menschliche."

"Okay, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world." The last part him and Rose spoke in unision. They smiled at this seeing as they still have their old routine. Shiver and Shake. Hope and Glory. Mutt and Jeff. Okay that's enough...

The Doctor looked out the window quickly before Rose collapsed to the floor holding her head. "What is it?! What's wrong?!" He asked panicked. She stood a little off balance so he was there to support her. "Probably just a head ache... I'm fine."

"What's up there? What are you looking for?" Amy asked breaking the pair from their moment.

"Okay. Planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core? They're going to need a forty percent fission blast."

A young man came in with a laptop bag looking at Rose and the Doctor in awe.

"But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium sized starship, that's 20 minutes. What do you think, twenty minutes? Yeah, twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes to what?"

"Are you the Doctor? And Rose Tyler!?"

"They are, aren't they.? The Doctor and his friend Rose! The Raggedy Doctor and the Defender of the earth. All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor and the Bad Wolf. It's them."

"Shut up."

Rose let out a giggle and leaned on the Doctor's shoulder. "Cartoons?" They said together.

"Gran, it's them, isn't it? It's really them!"

"Jeff, shut up. Twenty minutes to what?"

"The human residence will be incinerated. Repeat."

"The human residence. They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship, and it's going to incinerate the planet."

"will be incinerated. Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

"Twenty minutes until the end of the world..." Rose said in a monotone.

"Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate 'the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated."

* * *

The trio were in Leadworth walking through a village trying to figure out how they were going to save the world.

"What is this place? Where are we?"

"Leadworth."

"Where's the rest of it?"

"This is it."

"Is there an airport?"

"No."

"A nuclear power station?"

"No."

"Not even a little one?"

"No."

"Nearest city?"

"Gloucester. Half an hour by car."

"But we don't have a half an hour! 'ave we got a car?" Rose asked slightly upset that they were in a place that had absaloutly nothing to work with.

"No."

"Well, that's good. Fantastic, that is. Twenty minutes to save the world and I've got a post office. And it's shut. What is that?"

"A duck pond."

"Why aren't there any ducks?"

"I don't know, there's never any ducks."

"Then how do you know if it's a duck pond?"

"It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?"

The Doctor stumbled back clutching his chest. Rose quickly reacted to this and held onto him as he fell.

"I don't know. Why would I know? This is too soon. I'm not ready, I'm not done yet."

Rose looked up and the sky went dark. "Doctor...What's happening? Why's it going dark?"

He looked up too along with Amy. Then a black disk covered the sun almost like an eclipse.

"So what's wrong with this sun?" Amy asked.

"Nothing. You're looking at it through a forcefield. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere. Now they're getting ready to boil the planet. Oh, and here they come. The human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone." He said quite annoyed by the generation now a days.

"This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind up."

"Why would we wind you up?"

"You told me you had a time machine."

"And you believed us."

"Yeah, but then I grew up." Rose looked at Amy sadly.

"Oh, you never want to do that." She said softly. Both Amy and the Doctor could still hear her though. Then the Doctor got the look that he makes when he figures something out.

"No. Hang on. Shut up. Wait. I missed it. I saw it and I missed it. What did I see? I saw. What did I see? I saw, I saw, I saw..." He paused probably observing his surroundings. "Twenty minutes. I can do it. Twenty minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help us." Amy looked between him and Rose.

"No."

"I'm sorry?" Him and Rose both said.

"No!"

"Amy, no, no, what are you doing?"

Amy pulled the Doctor by his tie and pulled him over to a car that had just pulled up. She then slammed the tie in the door and used the keys to lock all the doors.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Who are you two?"

"You know who we are."

"No, really. Who are you?"

"Look at the sky. End of the world, twenty minutes."

"Better talk quickly then."

"Amy I'm going to need my car back..." An old man said.

"Yes in a moment just go hop off and get a coffee." The man did as he was told and walked away.

"Catch." The Doctor tossed Amy the apple she gave him with the face on it and it was still fresh as the day he got it.

"We're the Oncoming Storm and The Defender of the Earth. We're time travellers. Everything I told you twelve years ago is true. We're real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go right now, everything you've ever known is over."

"I don't believe you."

"Just twenty minutes. Just believe me for twenty minutes. Look at it. Fresh as the day you gave it to me. And you know it's the same one. Amy, believe for twenty minutes."

Rose was staring over at the two while people around her kept taking pictures of the sky.

Amy unlocked the car to free the Doctor. "What do we do?" Rose and the Doctor smiled.

"Stop that nurse."

The Doctor ran over to the nurse and grabbed his phone.

"The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?"

"Amy."

"Hi! This is Rory, he's a friend."

"Boyfriend."

"Kind of boyfriend."

"Amy."

"Man and dog, why?!" Rose said impatiently.

"Oh my god, it's them."

"Just answer his question, please."

"But it's him though, the Doctor and Rose. The Raggedy Doctor and Rose Tyler."

"Yeah, they came back."

"But they were a story. They were a game."

"Man and dog. Why? Tell us now!" Rose and the Doctor said at the same time pulling on Rory. They tend to speak together a lot all of a sudden...

"Sorry, because he can't be here because-"

"He's in the hospital in a coma" The Doctor, Rose, and Rory said in unision.

"Yeah..." Rory said put off.

"Knew it. Multiform, you see? Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a life feed. A psychic link with a living but dormant mind."

The man barked at them from the other side of the park.

"Prisoner Zero."

"What, theres a Prisoner Zero too?"

"Yes."

One of the eyeball spaceships came down from space searching the village above.

"See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver."

The Doctor raised his arm and pressed a button on the sonic screwdriver. All of a sudden comotion started around the four. Alarms went off, street lamps exploded, a fire truck started rolling down a hill with it's sirens blaring, and a poor womans scooter started moving without her controlling it.

"Oi get back here!" The Fireman called after his truck.

"I think someone's going to notice, don't you?"

A red telephone box exploded and so did the sonic screwdriver.

"No, no! No, don't do that!"

"Look it's going."

"No, come back. He's here! Come back! He's here. Prisoner Zero is here. Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is..."

Prisoner Zero transformed into liquid and dropped down the sewer drain.

"Doctor! The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain." Rose said.

"Well of course it did." He said rolling his eyes. He wasn't meaning to be rude towards Rose but she was the one who spoke. He had a lot of pressure on him right now.

"What do we do now?" She asked sighing.

"It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No Tardis, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes. Come on, think. Think!"

"So how come you two show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute!"

"They're looking for him, but they followed us. They saw us through the crack, got a fix, they're only late because we are."

"What's he on about?"

Rose stepped infront of Rory and said "Nurse boy give me your phone." Rory looked at her funny.

"How can they be real? They were never real."

"Phone. Now. Give me!" Rory did as he was told and gave Rose his phone. She walked over to the Doctor and they started looking through the pictures. "These pictures are they all coma patients?" She asked.

"Yeah..."

Rose shook her head. "No, they're all the multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero." The Doctor raised his eyebrow. "How the hell do you know all this?" She smirked. "Learn from the best. That's you by the way."

"He had a dog, though. There's a dog in a coma?"

The Doctor looked at Amy. "Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one."

Rose looked at Rory. She thought he was good looking, not like the Doctor though. But Rory wasn't ugly she actually thought he was pretty cute.

"Thanks."

"Jeff."

"Oh, thanks."

Rose looked at Rory kindly. "Oi! Don't pick on the boy, I find him to be pretty cute." She smiled and gave Amy the 'He's just a friend don't worry' look. The Doctor looked a bit jealous, but that was impossible because he obviously didn't love her. Did he?

"Thank you! Finally someone is nice to me!" Rory said happily.

"Anyway's, He had a laptop in his bag. A laptop. Big bag, big laptop. I need Jeff's laptop. You two, get to the hospital. Get everyone out of that ward. Clear the whole floor. Phone us when you're done."

"Your car, come on."

"But how can they be here? How can him and Rose be here?" Rory and Amy got in Rory's car while Rose and the Doctor walked back to Mrs. Angelo's house.

* * *

"Why did you look so jealous back there? You obviously don't have any feelings for me. I mean, you've left me at that stupid beach twice...And you've never shown any signs of you liking me...I probably sound like a bitch right now don't I?" The Doctor stopped walking to look at Rose in the eyes.

"Who said I don't have feelings for you? Don't think that Rose because you have _no_ idea how hard it is for me to have you here and not be able to show you my feelings for you. It tore me apart to see you with the other me. I was dead inside when you left the TARDIS the first and second time. You can't tell me I don't feel anything for you. Leaving you with the other me was one of the hardest things I've done..." Rose could hear the pain in his voice, it was trembling so she was sure if he had continued he would have broken down.

"Docto-"

"We have to go." He said sadly and letting go of Rose's hand. What did she just do?

* * *

They walked into Mrs. Angelo's house and barged into Jeff's room. "Hello. Laptop. Give me."

"No, no, no, no, wait."

"Give. It. Here!" The Doctor pulled the computer out of Jeff's hands and sat next to Rose at the end of the bed. Rose looked behind her along with the Doctor with digust on their faces. "Blimey get a girlfriend Jeff." They then both turned back to the laptop. Rose leaned her head on his shoulder while he did his work. Mrs. Angelo came into the room looking lost.

"Gran."

"What are you doing?"

"The sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big old video conference call. All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore."

"I like Patrick Moore."

"I'll get you his number. But watch him, he's a devil."

"The sun's gone _wibbly_?" Rose asked chuckling.

The Doctor tried to keep a straight face but he ended up smiling anyway. "Not the time."

"Sorry." She continued to chuckle.

"You can't just hack in on a call like that."

"Can't I?" Six faces came up on the screen, all labeled as above plus ESA and CSIRO. He showed them his psychic paper.

"Who are you two?"

"This is a secure call, what are you doing here?"

"Hello. Yeah, I know you should switch me off, but before you do, watch this."

"It's here too, I'm getting it."

"Fermat's Theorem, the proof. And I mean the real one. Never been seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault. I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie. Why electrons have mass. And a personal favorite of mine, faster than light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention."

"Sir, what are you doing?"

"I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. And why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish, whatever you've got. Any questions?"

"Who is your lady friend there?" Rose's eyes widened. The Doctor obviously still wasn't okay and she knew that. He smiled and made a joke of it though.

"Patrick, behave."

"What does this virus do?"

"It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters. It gets in the wifi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain. Jeff, you're my best man"

"What? Why isn't she your best man?"

"She's not a man."

"No I mean why can't she do it."

"Because, she's coming to help me. Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world."

"Why me though?"

"It's your bedroom. Now go, go, go."

The Doctor pulled Rose up, took her hand, and they ran out of the room.

"Hold on." They ran back into Jeff's bedroom. "Oh and delete your Internet history."

* * *

The pair then ran out to the streets.

"Why aren't you talking to me? You were fine an hour ago..."

"Rose there isn't time for this."

"Then talk to me while we're walking."

"Rose..."

"Why aren't you talking to me?!"

The Doctor stopped and turned around angrily. "Because Rose. It's hard. It's hard for me to be in love with a human. Knowing one day I'll be standing over your grave!" He snapped.

He turned and started walking away leaving Rose standing there. What happened to the Doctor she knew? The only other time he acted pissed at her was when she refused to leave him. Then she processed the words he said. The Doctor said well, more like yelled, that he loved her.

The Doctor turned around and noticed Rose wasn't following, and she was no longer where she was standing before.

_"One day I'm gonna meet someone who gets the whole 'Don't wander off' thing." _He remembered his ninth self saying. But, he drove her away. He acted so horrible towards her. When he was about to run back to find her a firetruck drove up next to him.

The door on the truck opened revealing Rose smiling. "Get in and drive." She ordered jokingly.

"You're not mad at me?"

"I can only be mad at you for about five seconds, then I get over it. I know you didn't mean to snap at me like that. _Now_ get in and drive this bloody truck."

He put his hands up in surender as she moved to the passenger side. The Doctor got in the truck and started driving it towards the hospital. The phone started ringing so the Doctor answered it. Rose could hear Amy through it as soon as he did.

* * *

"Doctor? We're at the hospital, but we can't get through"

"What did he say?"

"Look in the mirror. Ha ha! Uniform. Are you on your way? You're going to need a car."

"Don't worry, we've commandeered a vehicle."

They hung up until Amy was to call when her and Rory were in.

"I'm sorry. About earlier."

"It's fine."

"No it isn't I was being a bitch to you before."

"Doctor, I'm not holding it against you."

The phone rang again but this time Rose answered it. "Are you in?"

"Yep. But so's Prisoner Zero." The Doctor could hear Amy through the phone.

"You need to get out of there." He said loud so Amy could hear.

"He was so angry. He kept shouting and shouting. And that dog. The size of that dog."

"I swear it was rabid. And he just went mad, attacking everyone."

"Where did he go, did you see? Has he gone? We hid in the ladies"

"Oh, I'm getting it wrong again, aren't I? I'm always doing that. So many mouths."

"Oh, my god!"

"Amy? Amy, what's happening?" There was no answer. Rose checked to see if they were still on call at all. "Amy, talk to me!"

"We're in the coma ward, but it's here. It's getting in."

"Which window are you?"

"What, sorry?"

"Which window?"

"First floor, on the left, fourth from the end."

They hung up again.

"Okay, got a plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Plan? 'ave you got one?"

"You'll see. Send a text to Amy."

* * *

Amy and Rory backed up from Prisoner Zero, who had just broke into the room.

"Oh, dear little Amelia Pond. I've watched you grow up. Twelve years, and you never even knew I was there. Little Amelia Pond, waiting for her magic Doctor to return. But not this time, Amelia."

Amy looked at her phone when she got a text. '_Duck!_'

Her and Rory ducked when a ladder from a firetruck crashed through the window.

"This your plan?"

"Correct! Okay, You go through the stairs make sure no one wonders into the coma room. I'll go by ladder." The Doctor was about to get on the ladder but Rose pulled him back down.

"Wait."

"Rose we don't have much time."

"Just wait one second."

"We don't really have one sec-" Rose pulled him by the collar into a deep kiss before running into the hospital. He stood there staring into space for a second not knowing what just happened. He continued to go up the truck onto the ladder and climbing to the coma room.

* * *

Rose ran down the corridor searching for people, luckily she found no one. She did however find a floor that was full of torn up papers. She figured this was the floor the other three were on.

"Right! Hello. Am I late? No, three minutes to go. So still time." Rose heard the Doctor's voice. She ran towards it and eventually found the coma morgue.

"Time for what? Time Lord..."

"Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies." The Doctor saw Rose standing behind Prisoner Zero and he gave her a look that said 'Stay where you are and don't make a sound.' So she nodded.

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire."

"Okay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave."

"I did not open the crack."

"Somebody did."

"The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you?" The womans voice then transferred to a little child's voice.

"The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know. Doesn't know! Doesn't know!" Prisoner Zero's voice changed back to the womans.

"The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

* * *

_"Rose..."_

_"No, don't do this! Don't leave me!"_

_"If he finds you again...Warn him..."_

_"What?"_

_"The Pandorica will open...Silence will fall..."_

_"John please..."_

* * *

"And we're off! Look at that. Look at that!" The clock on the wall was now on 0:00 "Yeah, I know, just a clock. Whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is Zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here." The Doctor said gesturing to the phone.

A bright light flashed through the window and Prisoner Zero looked at it worried.

"Oh! And I think they just found us!"

"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me."

"Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Ooo, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is, no Tardis, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare. Who da man?"

The room fell silent while Rose put her face in her hands.

"Oh, I'm never saying that again. Fine."

"Then I shall take a new form."

"Oh, stop it. You know you can't. It takes months to form that kind of psychic link."

"And I've had years."

Amy and Rose collapsed to the floor.

"No! Amy? Rose? You've got to hold on. Rose? Amy? Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please."

"Doctor..."

Prisoner Zero transformed into a gangly man with a ripped shirt and floppy hair.

"Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?"

"It's you."

"Me? Is that what I look like?"

"You don't know?"

"Busy day. Why me, though? You're linked with them. Why are you copying me?"

Little Amelia came out from behind the duplicate Doctor followed by Rose from the first night at Amelia's house. "I'm not."

The Doctor looked at Rose's face, there was no emotion what so ever. He didn't enjoy seeing her like this.

"Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Both girls dreaming of the magic Doctor they know will return to save them. What a disappointment you've been."

"No, they're dreaming about me because they can hear me. Amy, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside. Rose and I tried to stop, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy, dream about what you saw."

Little Amelia and Rose began to shout. "No! No!" Prisoner Zero transformed again.

"Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself."

"Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained."

"Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall." Prisoner Zero disappeared in a rush of wind while Rose shook a bit.

"The sun. It's back to normal, right? That's, that's good, yeah? That means it's over."

Amy woke up slowly but Rose was still away from the world.

"Amy. Are you okay? Are you with us?"

"What happened?"

"He did it. The Doctor did it"

"No he didn't." Rose's voice echoed through the room as she stood.

"What is he doing?" Rose walked next to the Doctor and looked at Rory.

"Tracking the signal back."

"Yeah, I am. Sorry in advance."

"For what?"

"The bill."

Rory looked at the Doctor annoyed.

"Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article fifty seven of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet, and you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here, now." The Doctor closed the phone and took Rose's hand. "Okay, now I've done it."

"Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?"

"Work with us here Rory!" Rose called while her and the Doctor walked out of the room.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

"The roof. No. Wait, hold on." The Doctor walked into the clothing closet. Rose suspected to get a new outfit.

"What's in here?"

"I'm saving the world - I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy." He grabbed a couple clothing items from racks and hangers. "Time to put on a show." He said while spinning.

"You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off. Amy, he's taking his clothes off."

Rose smirked. "Turn around if it embarrasses you!"

Rory turned quickly. "Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know." He looked to Amy and Rose. "Aren't you too gonna turn around."

The girls looked at each other then back to the Doctor still smirking. "Nope." They said together and then highfiving.

* * *

The four of them eventually made their way to the roof but the Doctor wasn't finished dressing just yet, he still had several ties around his neck.

"So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving."

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better. Come on, then!" The Doctor paused so Rose could walk up next him and take his hand. "The Defenders will see you now!"

The eyeball dropped onto the roof and scanned the Doctor. "You are not of this world."

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it." The Doctor looked at the set of ties he had around his neck. "Oh, hmm, I don't know. What do you think?"

"Red one" Rose said smiling, he immediately smiled back.

"Is this world important?"

"Important? What's that mean, important? Six billion people live here. Is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?"

A projection of the world appeared infront of them "No."

"Are the people of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?"

Images flickered through the projection quickly. "No."

"Okay. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here. Oh, there have been so many."

The projection plays tons of monsters that the Doctor and some of which Rose encountered.

"And what you've got to ask is, what happened to them?"

A run through of all the previous Doctors including the three Rose knew him by played on the projection. Rose and the newly dressed Doctor in a bowtie and tweed jacket stepped through the projection making it fizzle out.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically, run."

The eyeball zoomed back to its ship and left, very fast. There was a brief materialization sound, then the Doctor took a glowing Tardis key out of his new jacket pocket. Him and Rose started running down the stairs and towards the TARDIS.

"Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?" Amy turned around but Rose and the Doctor were already gone and on the streets.

* * *

The TARDIS was still in Amy's garden but now the outside looked different, now it was the bluest blue ever. "Okay, what have you got for us this time?" The Doctor said to the TARDIS while opening the door. A yellow light shone on his and Rose's faces. "Look at you. Oh, you sexy thing! Look at you." They entered the TARDIS and closed the door.

Amy and Rory got to the garden a few seconds too late so the TARDIS was already dematerializing. Amy closed her eyes as the sound of the TARDIS filled her ears.

* * *

At nighttime Amy got woken up by the sound of the TARDIS once more and when she looked out the window and a shadowy figure stepped out of a blue box. She ran down the stairs and out to the garden.

"Sorry about running off earlier. Brand new Tardis. Bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now."

"It's you. You came back."

"Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?"

"And you kept the clothes."

"Well, I just saved the world. The whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot me. I kept the clothes."

"Including the bow tie."

"Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool."

"Where's Rose?"

"Inside."

"Are you from another planet?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"So what do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Other planets. Want to check some out?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means. Well, it means come with us."

"Where?"

"Wherever you like."

"All that stuff that happened. The hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero."

"Oh, don't worry, that's just the beginning. There's loads more."

"Yeah, but those things, those amazing things, all that stuff." She paused to look at the TARDIS, then she looked back at him. "That was _two_ years ago!"

"Oh...Oops..."

"Yeah."

"So that's..."

"Fourteen years!"

Rose stuck her head out the doors. "I told you!"

"Shut up. Fourteen years since fish custard. Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough."

"When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was in the library."

"Yeah...We're not quite sure where it's gone...It'll turn up. So, coming?" Rose asked with a begging tone in her voice.

"No." Rose smirked knowing what was going to happen. She was the same way when she had met Mr. Big ears, so she closed the TARDIS doors and ran back to the console room.

"You wanted to come fourteen years ago."

"I grew up."

"Don't worry. I'll soon fix that." The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors opened again. Amy walked in slowly. She was in awe by the beauty of the ship. He followed her in jumping up to the controls standing next to Rose wrapping his arm around her waist. "Well? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all."

"I'm in my nightie..."

"Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. And possibly a swimming pool. So, all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will Where do you want to start?"

"You are so sure that I'm coming."

"Yeah. We are."

"Why?"

"Cause you're the Scottish girl in the English village, and I know how that feels."

"Oh, do you?"

"All these years living here, most of your life, and you've still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming."

"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?"

"It's a time machine. I can get you back five minutes ago. Why, what's tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just you know, stuff."

"All right, then. Back in time for stuff Doctor." Rose said chuckling.

He walked over to the other side when a new sonic screwdriver emerged from the console.

"Oh! A new one! Lovely. Thanks, dear. Rose, you know what to do."

"Yes sir!" Rose started tapping the keys on an old type writer that was wired to the console.

"Why me?"

"Why not?" Rose asked looking up from the type writer.

"No, seriously. You people are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me?"

The Doctor looked at Amy. "I don't know. Fun. Do we have to have a reason?"

"People always have a reason."

"Do we look like people?"

"Yes."

"Been knocking around on my own for a while. My choice, but I've started talking to myself all the time. It's giving me earache." Rose looked at him sadly as she remembered what he had told her earlier.

"You're lonely. That's it? Just that?"

"Just that. Promise."

"Okay."

"So, are you okay, then? Because this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit, you know. Made the mistake of bringing this one to the end of the world and she got pissed at me that same day. As far as first dates go, I'd say I did something wrong."

"I'm fine. It's just, there's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought. Well, I started to think that maybe you were just like a madman with a box."

"Amy Pond, there's something you'd better understand about me, because it's important, and one day your life may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box. Ha ha! Yeah."

Rose hugged him from behind while Amy walked up across from them. "Goodbye Leadworth, hello everything."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm really sad...I'm going back to Cardiff tomorrow :c Here is The Beast Below. c:**

* * *

The Doctor was holding Amy's ankle letting her float outside of the TARDIS for a bit to see it while Rose was in her room getting changed.

After about five minutes the Doctor pulled Amy back into his box and they both smiled.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Okay, your box is a spaceship. It's really, really a spaceship. We are in space! What are we breathing?"

"I've extended the air shell. We're fine."

The TARDIS was now floating above a city on a spaceship.

"Now that's interesting. Twenty ninth century. Solar flares roast the earth, and the entire human race packs its bags and moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations."

The Doctor ran back to the console and the doors closed. Shortly after Rose came running down the stairs and she jumped off the second to last step landing on the Doctor's back. "What ya doin?"

"Space city."

"Cool." She jumped off his back and stood next to him. "So..."

"Doctor?"

"Migrating to the stars."

"Doctor?"

"Isn't that amazing?"

"Doctor!"

The Doctor ran to open the doors and realized he had shut Amy outside.

"Well, come on. I've found us a spaceship. This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland. All of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship, that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and shopping. Searching the stars for a new home."

"Can we go see it?" Rose asked happily.

"Course we can. But first, there's a thing."

"A thing?"

"An important thing. In fact, Thing One. We are observers only. That's the one rule I've always stuck to in all my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets."

"Liar." Rose said in a sing song voice.

"Shut up." He said mimicking the way she said that.

A video of a child who appeared to be crying came onto the screen.

"Ooo, that's interesting."

"So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah? Because if they see a wounded little cub or something, they can't just save it, they've got to keep filming and let it die. It's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Don't you find that hard, being all, like, detached and cold?"

Amy looked to her side and then back to the scanner to see that Rose and the Doctor had gone to talk to the wheeping child.

"Guys?"

The Doctor gestured for her to come join them.

* * *

"Welcome to London Market. You are being monitored."

The Doctor and Rose walked over to the TARDIS and stood with Amy.

"I'm in the future. Like hundreds of years in the future. I've been dead for centuries."

"So have I, well...Actually more because I was reported dead after the battle of Canary Warf."

"Oh, lovely. You're both cheery ones. Never mind dead, look at this place. Isn't it wrong?"

"What's wrong?"

"Come on, use your eyes. Notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?"

"Is it the bicycles? Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles."

"Says the girl in the nightie."

"Oh my god I'm in my nightie!"

"Now, come on, look around you. Actually look."

"London Market is a crime-free zone."

"Life on a giant starship. Back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me."

The Doctor took a pint of water off of a table and set it on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

He looked at it for a moment then returned it to the table.

"Sorry. Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish. Where was I?"

"Why did you just do that with the water?"

"Don't know. I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. Now, police state. Do you see it yet?"

"What?"

"That." He pointed to Mandy crying with Rose sitting by her.

"One little girl crying. So?"

"Crying silently. I mean, children cry because they want attention, because they're hurt or afraid. But when they cry silently, it's because they just can't stop. Any parent knows that."

"Are you a parent?"

"Hundreds of parents walking past who spot her and not one of them's asking her what's wrong, which means they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows, whatever they're afraid of, it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state."

Rose stood up and started walking over to where Amy and the Doctor were sitting after Mandy went on the lift.

"Where'd she go?"

"Deck two oh seven. Apple Sesame block, dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner. Oh, er, this fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her. Took me four goes. Ask her about those things. The smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere." Rose handed Amy a multicolored wallet.

"But they're just things."

"They're clean. Everything else here is all battered and filthy. Look at this place. But no one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them. Look. Ask Mandy, why are people scared of the things in the booths?"

"No, hang on. What do I do? I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed."

"It's this or Leadworth. What do you think? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose? Ha ha, gotcha. Meet us back here in half an hour."

"What are you going to do?"

"What we always do. Stay out of trouble. Badly."

"So is this how it works, Doctor? You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying?"

"Yes."

* * *

The Doctor jumped down from a ladder and looked around, then up. "Okay you can come down now."

Rose climbed half way down the ladder and then hoped off being caught around the waist by the Doctor. When he set her down they locked eyes for a moment.

"Are we gonna talk about what happened earlier?" Rose asked shakily.

"I don't know, I don't think right now is the time though."

"Well when are we going to talk about it?"

"I don't know."

"Doctor...Stop shutting me out."

"I don't mean to just, now is not the time..." He paused to feel the walls. "Can't be..." He scanned it with the sonic screwdriver and looked around. There was a glass of water on the floor and a woman wearing a mask standing across the room.

"The impossible truth in a glass of water. Not many people see it. But you do, don't you, Doctor?"

"You know him?"

"Keep your voices down. They're everywhere. Tell me what you see in the glass."

"Who says I see anything?"

"Don't waste time. At the marketplace, you placed a glass of water on the floor, looked at it, then came straight here to the engine room. Why?"

"No engine vibration on deck. Ship this size, engine this big, you'd feel it. The water would move. So, I thought I'd take a look. It doesn't make sense. These power couplings, they're not connected. Look. Look, they're dummies, see? And behind this wall, nothing. It's hollow. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was"

"No engine at all."

"But it's working. This ship is travelling through space. I saw it."

"The impossible truth, Doctor. We're travelling among the stars in a spaceship that could never fly."

"How?"

"I don't know. There's a darkness at the heart of this nation. It threatens every one of us. Help us, Doctor. You're our only hope. Your friends are safe. This will take you to them. Now go, quickly!"

"What do you mean? Rose was just here, where's she gone?"

"The winders took her, surprised you didn't hear her muffled screams. Now go!"

The woman handed him a device and she started to walk away.

"Who are you? How do I find you again?"

"I am Liz Ten, and I will find you."

* * *

Rose woke up in a chair in front of four screens and two large buttons labelled Forget and Protest, with a smiler watching in the corner.

"Great what's this then?"

"Welcome to voting cubicle three thirty C. Please leave this installation as you would wish to find it. The United Kingdom recognises the right to know of all its citizens. A presentation concerning the history of Starship UK will begin shortly. Your identity is being verified on our electoral roll. Name, Rose Marion Tyler. Age, fifteen hundred and nine."

"Shut up..."

"Marital status, single."

"Oi! Don't rub it in."

"You are here because you want to know the truth about this starship, and I am talking to you because you're entitled to know. When this presentation has finished, you will have a choice. You may either protest. or forget. If you choose to protest, understand this. If just one percent of the population of this ship do likewise, the programme will be discontinued with consequences for you all. If you choose to accept the situation, and we hope that you will, then press the Forget button. All the information I'm about to give you will be erased from your memory. You will continue to enjoy the safety and amenities of Starship UK, unburdened by the knowledge of what has been done to save you. Here then, is the truth about Starship UK, and the price that has been paid for the safety of the British people. May God have mercy on our souls."

The presentation went fast, leaving Rose reeling. She pressed Forget by mistake not knowing. The screen then displayed Message Waiting. Rose appeared on the screen sobbing and looking pale as a ghost.

"This isn't a trick. This is for real. You've got to find the Doctor and get him back to the Tardis. Don't let him investigate. Stop him. Do whatever you have to, just please, please get the Doctor off this ship!"

The door opened and the Doctor came in quickly.

"Listen to me. This isn't a trick. This is for real." The on screen Rose said still sobbing.

"Rose...?"

The message continued to play with the pair staring at it. "You've got to find the Doctor!"

Rose quickly turned the message off and stood.

"What have you done?"

The Doctor scanned the device on the ceiling.

"Yeah, your basic memory wipe job. Must have erased about twenty minutes."

"But why would I choose to forget?"

Mandy and Amy came into the room Rose was in with Amy looking at Rose with an understanding look since they got the same thing.

"Because everyone does. Everyone chooses the Forget button."

"Did you?"

"I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm twelve. Any time after you're sixteen, you're allowed to the see the film and make your choice. And then once every five years."

"What about you?"

"Yeah..."

"Great. And once every five years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned. Democracy in action."

"How do you not know about this? Are you Scottish too?"

"Oh, I'm way worse than Scottish. I can't even see the movie. Won't play for me."

"It played for me."

"And me..." Amy said curiously.

"The difference being the computer doesn't accept me as human."

"Why not? You look human."

"No, you look Time Lord. We came first."

"So is that why you stay by us?"

"Rose, shut. Up!"

"So there are other Time Lords, yeah?"

"No. There were, but there aren't. Just me now. Long story. There was a bad day. Bad stuff happened. And you know what? I'd love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but I don't. Not ever. Because this is what I do, every time, every day, every second. This. Hold tight. We're bringing down the government."

The Doctor hit the Protest button. The door slamed shut, trapping him, Rose and Amy inside. The Smiler became a Scowler and the floor opened up to reveal the long drop.

"Say wheeeeee!"

"Ahhhhhh!" Amy screamed while Rose was laughing the whole time.

The Doctor dropped down a chute into what appeared to be organic waste. Rose followed a few moments later. Then Amy with a scream.

"Argh! High speed air cannon. Lousy way to travel."

"Where are we?" Rose and Amy asked a little in sync.

"Six hundred feet down, twenty miles laterally, puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say Lancashire. What's this then, a cave? Can't be a cave. Looks like a cave."

"It's a rubbish dump, and it's minging!"

"Yes, but only food refuse. Organic, coming through feeder tubes from all over the ship."

"The floors all squidgy..." Rose said stepping up and down.

"Like a water bed." Amy added.

"But feeding what, though?"

"It's sort of rubbery, feel it. Wet and slimy."

An animal noise grumbled in the distance.

"Er, it's not a floor, it's a. So."

"Doctor. It's a what." Rose demanded.

"The next word is kind of a scary word. You probably want to take a moment, get yourself in a calm place. Go omm." He said to Amy.

"Omm..."

"It's a tongue."

Rose's eyes widened. "So we're..."

"Yep..."

"A tongue."

"A tongue. A great big tongue."

"This is a mouth. This whole place is a mouth? We're in a mouth?"

"Yes, yes, yes. But on the plus side, roomy."

"How do we get out?"

"Let's just hope we don't need to be passed through the bum..." Rose said in disgust.

"How big is this beastie? It's gorgeous. Blimey, if this is just the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach. Though not right now."

"Doctor, how do we get out?"

"Okay, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is closed for business."

"We could try, though." Rose and Amy started walking.

"No, girls stop don't move."

The 'floor' started vibrating and Rose knew what what coming. "Fun..."

"Too late. It's started."

"What has?"

"Swallowing reflex."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm vibrating the chemo-receptors."

"Chemo- what?"

"The eject button."

"How does a mouth have an eject button?"

"Think about it!"

A wave of vomit started coming towards them.

The Doctor grabbed Amy and Rose's hand. "Right, then. This isn't going to be big on dignity. Geronimo!"

* * *

"There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion and yes, you two are covered in sick." The Doctor turned to Rose and scanned her as well. "Are you alright?"

"Lovely."

"Good. Lovely is good..." The Doctor pulled Rose into a tight hug like old times.

"Hate to break up your lovey moment, but where are we?"

The Doctor let go of Rose to face Amy. "Overspill pipe, at a guess."

"Oh, God, it stinks."

"Oh, that's not the pipes..."

"Oh. Phew. Can we get out?"

"One door, one door switch, one condition. We forget everything we saw. Look familiar to you two?"

There was a forget button.

"That's the carrot. Ooo, here's the stick."

Two of smiler booths lit up.

"There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there?"

The smilers became frowners.

"Uhm... Doctor?"

"No, that's not going to work on me, so come on. Big old beast below decks, and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. That how it works?"

The smilers became scowlers.

"Oh, stop it. I'm not leaving and I'm not forgetting, and what are you fellows going to do about it? Stick out your tongues, huh?"

The booths opened and the Smilers stepped out.

"Doctor, can I say something?" Rose asked stepping back.

"What?"

"_Not_ your finest hour!"

Liz stepped up between the Doctor, Rose and Amy, and shot the Smilers.

"Look who it is. You look a lot better without your mask."

"You must be Amy and Rose. Liz. Liz Ten."

"Hi..."

"Yuck. Lovely hair, girls. Shame about the sick. You two know Mandy, yeah? She's very brave."

"How did you find us?"

"Stuck my gizmo on you. Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?"

"You're over sixteen, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it. Yeah?" Rose stated.

"No. Never forgot, never voted, not technically a British subject"

"Then who and what are you, and how do you know me?"

"You're a bit hard to miss, love. Mysterious stranger, M O consistent with higher alien intelligence, hair of an idiot. I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was."

"Your family?"

"They're repairing. Doesn't take them long. Let's move."

* * *

"The Doctor. Old drinking buddy of Henry Twelve. Tea and scones with Liz Two. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day. And so much for the Virgin Queen, you bad, bad boy." Rose closed her eyes. Yeah she knew that he had other people before her but...Shagging the queen...?

"Liz Ten."

"Liz Ten, yeah. Elizabeth the Tenth. And down!"

She turned and they ducked. Liz shot the repaired smilers and the trio stood back up.

"I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule."

* * *

"There's a high-speed Vator through there. Oh, yeah. There's these things."

Tentacles started beating at the grate.

"Any ideas?"

"What the hell are they?" Rose asked getting off the grating.

"Doctor, I saw one of these up top. There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through like a root."

"Exactly like a root. It's all one creature, the same one we were inside, reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship."

"What, like an infestation? Someone's helping it. Feeding it. Feeding my subjects to it. Come on. Got to keep moving."

Rose followed them keeping quiet until she felt something from behind her. "Docto-" Was all she had time to say before she screamed and was taken.

The Doctor turned around and saw her being pulled away and he quickly tried to follow with Amy behind him.

"Rose!" He called but he wasn't fast enough, she was gone. Again.

"Doctor?"

"Oh, Amy. We should never have come here..." He said looking off to the darkness.

_"Don't let him investigate. Stop him. Do whatever you have to, just please, please get the Doctor off this ship."_

The Doctor walked off with Liz and Mandy while Amy stood there watching them leave.

* * *

The Doctor, Liz, and Amy were now in the state apartments talking and what not.

"Why all the glasses?"

"To remind me every single day that my government is up to something, and it's my duty to find out what."

"A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom?"

"Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this. My entire reign. And you've achieved more in one afternoon."

"How old were you when you came to the throne?"

"Forty. Why?"

"What, you're fifty now? No way."

"Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps."

"And you always wear this in public?" He asked holding up the mask Liz wore when they met.

"Undercover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting."

"Air-balanced porcelain. Stays on by itself, because it's perfectly sculpted to your face."

"Yeah? So what?"

"Oh Liz. So everything."

A division of Winders entered the room.

"What are you doing? How dare you come in here?"

"Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK. You will come with us now."

"Why would I do that?"

Peter's head turned and became a scowler.

"How can they be Smilers?"

"Half Smiler, half human"

"Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen. On whose authority is this done?"

"The highest authority. Ma'am."

"I _am_ your highest authority!"

"Yes, ma'am. You must go now, Ma'am."

"Where?"

"The tower. Ma'am."

* * *

Amy looked through the grating, where tentacles are flailing

"Doctor, where are we?"

"The lowest point of Starship UK. The dungeon."

"Ma'am."

"Hawthorne. So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do."

"There's children down here. What's all that about?"

"Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky."

"Yeah, look at us. Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Except it's not a torture chamber, is it? Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle."

"Oh, and Doctor your blond friend..."

"Where is she?"

"She's fine calm down. She's over on the floor there." Hawthorne said pointing to the other side of the room.

The Doctor and the others noticed the pulsating brain with electric shocks emitting from it.

"What's that?"

"Well, like I say, it depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain center of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly."

"Or?"

"Or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator. Starship UK's go faster button."

"I don't understand."

"Don't you? Try to. Go on. The spaceship that could never fly. No vibration on deck. This creature, this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading, it's what you have instead of an engine. And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving. Tell you what. Normally, it's above the range of human hearing. This is the sound none of you wanted to hear."

The Doctor soniced a tentacle making it scream.

"Stop it. Who did this?"

"We act on instructions from the highest authority."

"I am the highest authority. The creature will be released, now. I said now! Is anyone listening to me?"

"Liz your mask..."

"What about my mask?"

"Look at it. It's old. At least two hundred years old, I'd say."

"Yeah? It's an antique. So?"

"Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over two hundred years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock, all right, but you're not fifty. Nearer three hundred. And it's been a long old reign."

"Nah, it's ten years. I've been on this throne ten years."

"Ten years. And the same ten years, over and over again, always leading you here."

Two buttons were there. Forget and Abdicate.

"What have you done?"

"Only what you have ordered. We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us."

Liz appeared on the screen. "If you are watching this. If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London. The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travellers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the Forget button. Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision."

"Me and Rose voted for this. Why would we do that?"

"Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know."

"We don't even remember doing it."

"You did it. That's what counts."

"I'm, I'm sorry."

"Oh, I don't care. When I'm done here, you're going home."

"Why? Because she made a mistake?" Rose's voice came from behind him. "One mistake? She doesn't even remember doing it."

"Yeah, I know. She's only human."

"What are you doing?"

"The worst thing I'll ever do. I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it."

"That'll be like killing it."

"Look, three options. One, I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two, I kill everyone on this ship. Three, I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, because I won't be the Doctor any more."

"There must be something we can do, some other way."

"Nobody talk to me. Nobody human has anything to say to me today!" The Doctor shouted causing Rose to take a step back.

Amy and Mandy sat and watched while the Doctor adjusts the machinery. Children entered.

"Timmy! You made it, you're okay. It's me, Mandy."

A tentacle flailed behind Mandy, then gently tapped her on the shoulder. Rose watched as she stroked it.

"_Come on, use your eyes. Notice everything. Notice everything."_

"_Our children screamed. It came, like a miracle."_

"_It won't eat the children."_

"_The children screamed, then it came. It's the last of its kind."_

"_Just me now."_

"_The last of its kind."_

"_Is this how it works, Doctor? You never interfere with other peoples or planets."_

"_Children screamed."_

"_Unless it's children crying."_

"_The last of its kind."_

"_Just me now."_

"_Unless there's children crying."_

"_Yes."_

"_It won't eat the children."_

"_Then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales."_

"Doctor, stop. Whatever you're doing, stop it now! Sorry, Your Majesty. Going to need a hand."

Rose took Liz's hand and dragged her over to the voting buttons.

"Rose, no! No!"

She pushed Liz's hand on the Abdicate button making the star whale roar and the ship to shake causing a panic.

"Rose, what have you done?"

"Nothing at all. Am I right?"

"We've increased speed."

"Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Got to help."

"It's still here. I don't understand."

"The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it. That was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead. No future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind, you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry."

* * *

The Doctor was standing in the observation deck overlooking the outside, he didn't even realize Rose was walking up behind him.

"From Her Majesty. She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK." Rose held up Liz's mask.

"Rose, you could have killed everyone on this ship."

"You could have killed a starwhale."

"And you saved it. I know, I know."

"Amazing though, don't you think? The Star Whale. All that pain and misery and loneliness, and it just made it kind."

"But you couldn't have known how it would react."

"You couldn't. But I've seen it before. Very old and very kind, and the very, very last. Sound a bit familiar?"

The Doctor hugged her tightly.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Gotcha."

"Huh. Gotcha."

* * *

"Shouldn't we say goodbye? Won't they wonder where we went?"

"For the rest of their lives. Oh, the songs they'll write. Never mind them. Big day tomorrow."

"Sorry, what?"

"Well, it's always a big day tomorrow. We've got a time machine. I skip the little ones."

"You know what I said about getting back for tomorrow morning? Have you ever run away from something because you were scared, or not ready, or just, just because you could?"

"Once, a long time ago."

"What happened?"

The Doctor looked behind him and saw Rose talking to Mandy.

"Hello."

"Right. Doctor, there's something I haven't told you. No, hang on. Is that a phone ringing?"

They both ran into the TARDIS.

* * *

"People phone you?"

"Well, it's a phone box. Would you mind?"

Amy answered the trim phone on the console.

"Hello? Sorry, who? No, seriously, who? Says he's the Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you?"

"Which Prime Minister?"

"Er, which Prime Minister? The British one."

"Which British one?"

"Which British one? Winston Churchill for you."

"Oh! Hello, dear. What's up?" The Doctor motioned for Amy to go get Rose. She nodded and ran outside.

"Tricky situation, Doctor. Potentially very dangerous. I think I'm going to need you."

"Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister."

Amy and Rose came running into the TARDIS.

"We're on our way."

The TARDIS dematerialized off the ship.

"In bed above, we're deep asleep, while greater love lies further deep. This dream must end, this world must know, we all depend on the beast below..."


	5. Chapter 5

**After Matt Smith leaves Doctor who the song Red Lights is going to make me cry... I'm probs going to hate 12 like I did 11 after 10 left. It's hard to adjust. I hated Martha...she replaced Rose! I love Rose (As you can probably tell...) ALSO! This is not Victory of the Daleks. This is TARDIS before hand! **

"Where are we and when are we going? Sorry, wasn't exactly here during the meeting..." Rose sighed sitting on the jumpseat.

"Winston Churchill called, he needs our help with something."

"Ah..."

"You seem happy?"

"Nope..."

"Why?"

Rose shot the Doctor a death look because he knew exactly why she wasn't happy.

"Okay, one last question."

"Whaaaaaat?" Rose said moaned.

"Follow." Rose rolled her eyes and followed the Doctor into the corridor.

"I know why you're mad."

"I'm not mad..."

"Rose, you are."

"Maybe...?"

"Rose you know why I can't..."

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry but, the only way you're safe, ish, is if we show no emotions for eachother and if we're nothing but friends."

"Can you atleast let me hear _you_ say it properly? Last time you shouted it at me..."

"Rose..."

"Please?"

"Rose."

"PLEASE?!" She tugged on his arm acting like a two year old who was used to getting her way. This earned her a smiled and giggle- A cute giggle too- out of the Doctor.

"Fine come here."

"Yay!" He pulled her by her hand and whispered three words in her ear. Those three words you ask? _"I love you."_

They looked at eachother for a moment smiling but they faded and their faces got serious. Their faces were centimeters apart. They were so close they could feel eachothers warmth and breath. Slowly they started to lean in holding eachother tightly to make sure this wasn't a dream. And no sir! It was no dream, it was real.

Their lips finally touched and it took a moment for them to notice. They finally realized and started moving their lips to make the kiss more passionate to make up for all the time wasted running away from the truth.

Rose put one hand on his arm while the other was on the back of his neck, While the Doctor's hands were on her lower back area.

After several minutes of snogging, they pulled apart with the Doctor looking shocked and Rose looking at him with a big smile.

"I just broke my own rule..." He said slowly and breathing heavy.

"So did I."

"What was your rule?" He asked confused.

"Don't kiss a time lord." She giggled and hugged him.

"Hugs are good. Hugs are nice, why are you hugging me?"

"You stepped outside of your comfort zone...and because you're huggable now! I don't have to worry about getting a paper cut."

"I find that offensive..."

"You were supposed to. That's the point."

"Well played Tyler...Well played..."

Rose pulled out of the hug but still she kept their bodies close.

"I have a question, may I ask it?"

"Yes...wait, Rose. It depends. Do I have to babble?"

"No?"

"Then yes."

"Are we good now? I mean...Can we do that again because, lets face it. It was amazing..."

"It was, but Rose...I don't know if putting your life on the line is worth me being happy."

"It is for me! I like when you're happy. Makes me happy." She paused to move the haird out of her face. "Please? I love you...and if what you told me is true you love me back..."

The Doctor smiled a small smile only having it quickly fade. "Fine, we'll see how it goes. But if you get hurt, we have to stop..." Rose salluted.

"Yes sir!"

"One thing though."

"Yes, Doctor sir?"

"You're mine." He said softly before pulling her close to him once more.

"même chose pour vous" She said smiling. He smiled back.

"Comment ai-je être si chanceux de vous avoir rencontré?" Rose scrunched her nose and then the TARDIS translated his French for her.

"I was going to ask you that, bowtie boy." He pulled her into another kiss putting all of his feelings for her into it.

The sound of the TARDIS landing made them break apart again. "Where did all that come from?"

The Doctor winked. "My mind is filled with things miss Tyler."

"Don't wanna know..."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Noooooow it's the episode :3**

* * *

The Doctor opened the Tardis doors and stared down the barrels of three Lee Enfield rifles, made in Britain, which moved aside to reveal the Prime Minister.

"Amy, Rose? Winston Churchill."

"Doctor. Is it you?"

"Oh, Winston, my old friend."

Churchill held out his hand and beckoned.

"Ah, every time."

"What's he after?"

"Tardis key, of course." Rose said before the Doctor could. He snapped his fingers and gave her thumbs up.

"Think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine, Doctor. The lives that could be saved."

Rose was about to say something, but the Doctor put his hand over her mouth.

"Ah, doesn't work like that."

Rose licked his hand and smirked when he pulled it away instantly.

"Must I take it by force?"

"I'd like to see you try."

"At ease."

"You rang?"

* * *

They all started walking down a corridor. Of course Rose and the Doctor were holding hands. He seemed tense all of a sudden but she ignored it.

"So you've changed your face again."

"Yeah, well, had a bit of work done."

"Got it, got it, got it. Cabinet War Rooms, right?"

"Yep. Top secret heart of the War Office, right under London."

"You're late, by the way."

"He always is..." Rose said doing her tongue through teeth smile to the Doctor who looked at her annoyed. Well he still had the love for her in his eyes, so it's kind of hard for her to stay mad at him.

"Requisitions, sir."

"Excellent."

"Late?"

"I rang you a month ago."

"Really? Sorry, sorry. It's a Type Forty Tardis, it's. I'm just running her in."

"Something the matter, Breen? You look a little down in the dumps."

"No sir, fine sir."

"Action this day, Breen. Action this day."

"Erm...Doctor?" Rose tugged on his sleeve.

"What?"

"What're they doing?"

"No idea..." He paused seeing Rose stiffen. "Not to worry love, if anything happens I'm here okay?"

"I like you when you're out in the open" She smiled.

"Don't you like me always?" He fake pouted. She nodded and kissed him quickly.

"Yes, sir."

"Excuse me, sir. Got another formation coming in, Prime Minister. Stukas, by the look of them."

"We shall go up top then, Group Captain. We'll give them what for. Coming, Doctor?"

"Why?"

"I have something to show you."

* * *

"We stand at a crossroads, Doctor, quite alone, with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily. So I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace."

"Such as?"

"Follow me."

* * *

They wandered up to the rooftop and there were millions of zeppelins in the sky. Like Pete's world... Rose was now beginning to become nostalgic.

"Wow..."

"Doctor, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell. Head of our Ironsides Project."

The Doctor gave him a V for Victory salute.

"How do you do?"

"Two flights JU thirty eights approaching from the east."

A bomb landed nearby.

"Oh, Doctor. That's...That's..."

"History." Rose and the Doctor said together. It was happening again...

"Ready, Bracewell?"

"Aye aye, sir. On my order, fire!"

Energy bolts zoomed out from a sandbagged emplacement towards the approaching Nazi planes.

"What was that?"

"That wasn't human. That was never human technology."

"Doctor...That sounded like..." Rose started. The Doctor held her hand tighter and pulled her closer to him.

"Show me. Show me. Show me what that was!"

"Advance."

"Our new secret weapon. Ha!"

A Dalek rolled out from the emplacement with a utility belt and a Union Jack.

"What do you think? Quite something, eh?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I am your soldier."

"What?"

"I am your soldier."

"Stop this. Stop now. Now, you know who I am. You always know."

Rose held onto the Doctor as he did to her.

"Your identity is unknown."

"Perhaps I can clarify things here. This is one of my Ironsides."

Rose looked at Bracewell. "I'm sorry...but, your what?"

"You will help the Allied cause in any way that you can."

"Yes."

"Until the Germans have been utterly smashed."

"Yes."

"And what is your ultimate aim?"

"To win the war."

* * *

In Churchill's office Rose didn't look at anything nor anyone. Except for the ground and the Doctor.

"They're Daleks. They're called Daleks."

"They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor. Look. Blueprints, statistics, field tests, photographs. He invented them."

"Invented them? Oh, no, no, no." Rose said looking up for the first time since they got there.

"Yes. He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. Fellow's a genius."

"A Scottish genius, too. Maybe you should listen to-"

"Shush. He didn't invent them. They're alien. Me and the Doctor have gone against them countless times."

"Alien."

One glided past the open door, looking in.

"And totally hostile."

"Precisely. They will win me the war."

"Why won't you listen to me? Why did you call me in if you won't listen to me?"

"When I rang you a month ago, I must admit I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed too good to be true."

"Yes. Right. So destroy them. Exterminate them."

"But imagine what I could do with a hundred. A thousand."

"We are imagining!" Rose exclaimed.

A dalek rolled by carrying a dispatch box.

"Amy tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"About the Daleks."

"What would I know about the Daleks?"

"Everything. They invaded your world, remember? Planets in the sky. You don't forget that. Amy, tell me you remember the Daleks."

Rose remembered back to that day. The day she found her Doctor, only to have him leave her stranded again...

"No, sorry?"

"That's not possible..."

"Blue leader to Two squadron and six two three five seven. Over."

"Bandits at ten o'clock."

"Two three five seven. Over."

"So, they're up to something. But what is it? What are they after?"

"Well, let's just ask, shall we?"

"Amy. Amelia!"

Amy knocked on the Dalek's shell making it turn its head.

"Can I be of assistance?"

"Oh. Yes, yes. See, my friend's reckons you're dangerous. That you're an alien. Is it true?"

"I am your soldier."

"Yeah. Got that bit. Love a squaddie. What else, though?"

"Please excuse me. I have duties to perform."

"Winston, Winston please."

"We are waging total war, Doctor. Day after day the Luftwaffe pound this great city like an iron fist."

"Wait till the Daleks get started. You'll be the cause for hell!" The Doctor held Rose closer to him when she said that.

"Men, women and children slaughtered. Families torn apart. Wren's churches in flame."

"Yeah. Try the earth in flames."

"I weep for my country. I weep for my empire. It is breaking my heart."

"You're resisting, Winston. The whole world knows you're resisting. You're a beacon of hope."

"But for how long? Millions of innocent lives will be saved if I use these Ironsides now."

"Can I be of assistance?"

"Shut it. Listen to me. Just listen. The Daleks have no conscience, no mercy, no pity. They are my oldest and deadliest enemy. You cannot trust them."

"If Hitler invaded hell, I would give a favorable reference to the Devil. These machines are our salvation."

A siren sounded.

"Oh, the All Clear. We are safe, for now."

Winston walked out followed by a Dalek.

"Guys, it's the All Clear. You okay?"

"Amy. What does hate look like?"

"Hate?"

"It looks like a Dalek. And we're going to prove it."

* * *

"Would you care for some tea?"

"That would be very nice, thank you."

"All right, Prof. Now, the PM's been filling me in. Amazing things, these Ironsides of yours. Amazing. You must be very proud of them."

"Just doing my bit."

"Not bad for a Paisley boy."

"Yes, I thought I detected a familiar cadence, my dear."

"How did you do it? Come up with the idea?"

"How does the muse of invention come to anyone?"

"But you get a lot of these clever notions, do you?"

"Well, ideas just seem to teem from my head. Wonderful things, like. Let me show you. Some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight. Gravity bubbles that can sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere. Came to me in the bath."

"And are these your ideas or theirs?" Rose watched the Dalek come in with the tray of tea for Bracewell.

"Oh no, no, no. These robots are entirely under my control, Doctor. They are."

"Thank you. The perfect servant, and the perfect warrior."

"I don't know what you're up to, Professor, but whatever they've promised, you cannot trust them. Call them what you like, the Daleks are death."

"Yes, Doctor. Death to our enemies. Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the Third Reich."

"Yes, Winston, and death to everyone else too."

"Would you care for some tea?"

The Doctor knocked the tray off the daleks sucker thing.

"Stop this! What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"We seek only to help you."

"To do what?"

"Doctor..."

"To win the war."

"Really? Which war?"

"I do not understand."

"Doctor!" Rose tried again. She didn't like how this was going...

"This war, against the Nazis, or your war? The war against the rest of the Universe? The war against all life forms that are not Dalek?"

"I do not understand. I am your soldier."

"Oh, yeah? Okay. Okay, soldier, defend yourself."

The Doctor picked up a huge spanner and started hitting the Dalek.

"Doctor stop!" Rose called.

"Doctor, what the devil?"

"You do not require tea?"

"Stop him! Prime Minister, please"

"Doctor, what the devil? Please, these machines are precious."

"Come on. Fight back. You want to, don't you? You know you do."

"I must protest."

"What are you waiting for? Look, you hate me. You want to kill me. Well, go on. Kill me. Kill me!"

Rose ran over to the Doctor and grabbed his arm only to have him pull away.

"Doctor, be careful."

"Please desist from striking me. I am your soldier."

"You are my enemy! And I am yours. You are everything I despise. The worst thing in all creation. I've defeated you time and time again. I've defeated you. I sent you back into the Void. I saved the whole of reality from you. I am the Doctor. And you are the Daleks."

"Correct. Review testimony."

"_I am the Doctor. And you are the Daleks."_

"Testimony. What are you talking about, testimony?"

"Transmitting testimony now."

"Transmit what, where?"

"Testimony accepted."

"Get back, all of you." He took Rose's hand quickly and stepped infront of her to protect her.

"Marines! Marines, get in here."

Two marines came into the room and then they got exterminated.

"Stop it, stop it, please. What are you doing? You are my Ironsides."

"We are the Daleks."

"But I created you."

"No." The Dalek shot Bracewells hand off and it sparked.

"We created you."

"Victory. Victory. Victory."

The daleks teleported away.

"What just happened Doctor?"

"I wanted to know what they wanted. What their plan was. I was their plan."

The Doctor ran off with Rose leaving Amy behind.

"Hey!"

* * *

"Testimony accepted. That's what they said. My testimony."

"Don't beat yourself up because you were right. So, what do we do? Is this what we do now? Chase after them?"

"This is what I do. yeah, and it's dangerous, so you two wait here."

"What? I'm not waiting here! You could die up there!"

"What, so you mean I've got to stay safe down here in the middle of the London Blitz?"

"Safe as it get's around me. And Rose you have to. I'm not important. _You_ are!"

"I'm nothing..."

"Don't say that. You are one of the most amazing people I've met. I don't need you dyeing."

Rose was about to say something but the Doctor pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss before running into the TARDIS. She stood there and watched as it dematerialized. He left her again to be with Daleks. Except this time she had no way to get to him...Well...There was always the other thing that she got from Torchwood.

She rolled up her sleeve and looked at Amy smiling. "Why are you smiling. Kind of creepy."

"Because." Rose held up her wrist. "I've got this."

"What is it?"

"Vortex manipulator. I can get to the Doctor."

"But he said not to go with him..."

"Yep."

"You're not gonna listen are you."

"Nope." With that Rose zapped out of the room leaving Amy standing there.

* * *

When Rose appeared into the room she hid behind some pod thing.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. No scans. No nothing. One move and I'll destroy us all, you got that? Tardis bang bang, Daleks boom! Good boy. This ship's pretty beaten up. Running on empty, I'd say, like you. When we last met, you were at the end of your rope. Finished."

"One ship survived."

"And you fell back through time, yes. Crippled, dying."

"We picked up a trace. One of the Progenitor devices."

"Progenitor? What's that when it's at home?"

"It is our past, and our future."

"Oh? That's deep. That is deep for a Dalek. What does it mean, though?"

"It contains pure Dalek DNA. Thousands were created. All were lost, save one."

"Okay, but there's still one thing I don't get, though. If you've got the Progenitor, why build Bracewell?"

"It was necessary."

"But why? I get it. Oh, I get it. I get it. Oh ho! This is rich. The Progenitor wouldn't recognize you, would it? It saw you as impure. Your DNA is unrecognizable as Dalek."

"A solution was devised."

"Yes, yes, yes. Me. My testimony. So you set a trap. You knew that the Progenitor would recognize me, the Daleks' greatest enemy. It would accept my word. My recognition of you. No. No, no. What are you doing?"

"Withdraw now, Doctor, or the city dies in flames."

"Who are you kidding? This ship is a wreck. You don't have the power to destroy London."

"Watch as the humans destroy themselves."

A ray shot out of the ship.

Rose looked from the side of the Dalek pod and saw the Doctor look behind him quickly and he saw her. He got a sudden look of worry on his face but he quickly turned back to the Daleks.

"Turn those lights off now. Turn London off or I swear I will use the Tardis self destruct."

"Stalemate, Doctor. Leave us and return to Earth."

"Oh, that's it. That's your great victory? You leave?"

"Extinction is not an option. We shall return to our own time and begin again."

"No, no, no. I won't let you get away this time. I won't."

"We have succeeded. DNA reconstruction is complete. Observe, Doctor, a new Dalek paradigm."

Rose saw five colored Daleks roll out of a door.

"The Progenitor has fulfilled our new destiny. Behold, the restoration of the Daleks. The resurrection of the master race."

"All hail the new Daleks. All hail the new Daleks."

"Yes, you are inferior."

"Yes."

"Then prepare."

"We are ready."

"Cleanse the unclean. Total obliteration. Disintegrate."

One of the new Dalek's exterminated the khaki ones from Bracewell.

"Blimey. What do you do to the ones who mess up?"

"You are the Doctor. You must be exterminated."

The Doctor held the Jammie Dodger up again.

"Don't mess with me sweetheart."

"Drone, Eternal, and the Supreme."

"Which would be you, I'm guessing. Well, you know, nice paint job. I'd be feeling pretty swish if I looked like you. Pretty supreme"

"Question is, what do we do now? Either you turn off your clever machine or I'll blow you and your new paradigm into eternity."

"And yourself."

"Occupational Hazard."

"Scan reveals nothing. Tardis self destruct device non-existent."

The Doctor ate his biscuit.

"Alright, it's a Jammie Dodger. But, I was promised tea."

"Scans inform another non Dalek life form on board."

"Reveal yourself! Reveal! Reveal!"

Rose came out from behind the pod and a Dalek came up to her from behind. "Oi! Don't be so grabby..."

"Human identified. Rose Tyler. She destroyed us!"

"The Doctor's heart rate has increased."

"Leave her alone!"

"Exterminate the human! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

The Dalek that came up behind Rose aimed at her.

"Exterminate!"

"Stop it! Just stop it!" The Doctor shouted.

"Exterminate!"

The Dalek was about to fire at her but, an alarm sounded.

"Alert. Unidentified projectile approaching. Correction, multiple projectiles."

"What have the humans done?"

"I don't know."

"Explain. Explain. Explain!"

"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Danny Boy to the Doctor. Are you receiving me? Over."

"Oh ho! Winston, you beauty."

"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Come in. Over."

"Loud and clear, Danny Boy. Big dish, side of the ship. Blow it up. Over."

"Exterminate the human and the Doctor!"

* * *

The Doctor and Rose into the TARDIS. Once they were inside he ran over to Rose and hugged her tightly. "Why don't you listen to me?"

"I couldn't stand you being alone up there!"

"You could have died."

"So could you!"

The Doctor looked into her eyes for a moment. "You look terrified..."

"Yeah, so do you Mr. I can do it by myself!"

"Shut up..."

"Not a chance." He kissed her softly and then pulled away.

"I love you Timelord." Rose whispered quietly.

He smiled and put his forehead to hers. "I love you too my pink and yellow human." He kissed her again before Danny called in.

"Danny Boy to Rose and the Doctor. Only me left now."

"Anything you can do, sir? Over."

"The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy."

"I can disrupt the Dalek shields, but not for long. Over."

"Good show, Doctor. Go to it. Over."

"We're gonna die..." Rose said quietly. But, the Doctor heard her..

"Rose, Shut up!" He shouted, he didn't sound angry or annoyed.

"Yes, sir!" She said smiling.

"Shields de-activated."

There was a loud boom noise and the TARDIS shook.

"Energy pulse destroyed."

* * *

"Direct hit sir."

"Yes!"

* * *

"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Going in for another attack."

"The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Destroy this ship. Over."

"What about you, Doctor? And your friend?"

"We'll be okay." He took Rose's hand and pulled her next to him.

"Doctor, call off your attack."

"Ah ha. What, and let you scuttle off back to the future? No fear. This is the end for you. The final end."

"Call off the attack, or we will destroy the Earth."

"I'm not stupid, mate. You've just played your last card."

"Bracewell is a bomb."

"You're bluffing. Deception's second nature to you. There isn't a sincere bone in your body. There isn't a bone in your body."

The supreme dalek projected himself on the holo-screen in the TARDIS.

"His power is derived from an Oblivion Continuum. Call off your attack, or we will detonate the android."

"No. This is my best chance ever. The last of the Daleks. I can rid the Universe of you, once and for all."

"Then do it. But we will shatter the planet below."

"The Earth will die screaming."

"Yeah, and if I let you go, you'll be stronger than ever. A new race of Daleks."

"Then choose, Doctor. Destroy the Daleks. Or save the earth."

"Begin countdown of Oblivion Continuum. Choose, Doctor. Choose. Choose."

"The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Withdraw."

"Say again, sir. Over."

"Withdraw. Return to Earth. Over and out."

"But sir."

"There's no time. You have to return to Earth now. Over."

The Doctor put the TARDIS into flight quickly and it materialized in the filing room.

* * *

"The Doctor has failed. His compassion is his greatest weakness. Daleks have no such weakness."

Rose and the Doctor ran in and he punched Bracewell in the jaw.

"Doctor!" Amy and Rose shouted at the same time.

"Ow. Sorry, Professor, you're a bomb. An inconceivably massive Dalek bomb."

"What?"

"There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you. A captured wormhole that provides perpetual power. Detonate that, and the Earth will bleed through into another dimension. Now keep down."

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to open up Bracewell's torso.

"Detonation sequence activated. Time corridor establishing."

"Time jump in thirty rels."

One of the five blue segments of a circle on Bracewell's torso turned yellow.

"Well?"

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know. Never seen one up close before."

"So what, they've wired him up to detonate?"

"Oh no, not wired him up. He is a bomb. Walking, talking, pow, exploding, the moment that flashes red. Rose go into the TARDIS it's not safe in here right now." Rose nodded and walked into the TARDIS watching everything on the monitor.

"There's a blue wire or something you have to cut, isn't there? There's always a blue wire. Or a red one."

"You're not helping..."

"It's incredible. He talked to us about his memories. The Great War."

"Someone else's stolen thoughts, implanted in a positronic brain. Tell me about it. Bracewell. Tell me about your life."

"Doctor, I really don't think this is the time."

"Tell me, and prove you're human. Tell me everything."

"Countdown proceeding."

"My family ran the Post Office. It's a little place just near the abbey, just by the ash trees. There used to be eight trees but there was a storm."

"And your parents? Come on, tell me."

"Good people. Kind people. They died. Scarlet fever."

"What was that like? How did it feel? How did it make you feel, Edwin? Tell me. Tell me now."

"It hurt. It hurt, Doctor, it hurt so badly. It was like a wound. I though it was worse than a wound. Like I'd been emptied out. There was nothing left."

Rose watched the screen with tears in her eyes.

Two red, one yellow and two blue segments now.

"Good. Remember it now, Edwin. The ash trees by the Post Office and your mum and dad, and losing them, and men in the trenches you saw die. Remember it. Feel it. You feel it because you're human. You're not like them. You're not like the Daleks."

"It hurts, Doctor. It hurts so much."

"Good. Good, good, brilliant. Embrace it. That means you're alive. They cannot explode that bomb because you're a human being. You are flesh and blood. They cannot explode that bomb. Believe it. You are Professor Edwin Bracewell, and you, my friend, are a human being."

Four red one yellow.

"It's not working. I can't stop it..."

"Hey, Paisley. Ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't?"

The Doctor looked up at Amy.

"What?"

"It hurts, doesn't it? But kind of a good hurt."

Rose continued to watch. Her tears now falling down her cheeks. When Amy said those two sentences she thought of the Doctor.

"I really shouldn't talk about her."

"Oh. There's a her."

The yellow turned back to blue.

"What was her name?"

"Dorabella."

"Dorabella? It's a lovely name. It's a beautiful name."

"What was she like, Edwin?"

"Oh, such a smile. And her eyes. Her eyes were so blue. Almost violet, like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world. Dorabella."

All of the segments returned to blue.

* * *

"Oblivion Continuum inactive."

"Impossible."

"Time jump imminent. Prepare."

* * *

"Welcome to the human race"

The Doctor pointed to Churchill.

"You're brilliant."

The Doctor looked to Amy. "You're brilliant. And you, I." He kissed her forehead.

"Now. Got to stop them. Stop the Daleks."

"Wait, Doctor. Wait, wait. It's too late."

* * *

"You will never defeat us, Doctor. We will return."

"We will return." The time jump activated and the Daleks were gone.

* * *

"Gone. They've gone."

"No. No! They can't. They can't have got away from me again."

"No, I can feel it. My mind is clear. The Daleks have gone."

"Doctor, it's okay. You did it. You stopped the bomb. Doctor?" Rose asked coming out of the TARDIS.

"I had a choice. And they knew I'd choose the Earth. The Daleks have won. They beat me. They've won."

"But you saved the Earth. Not too shabby, is it? Is it." Amy said.

"No, it's not too shabby."

"It's a brilliant achievement, my dear friend. Here, have a cigar."

"No."

"So, what now, then?"

"I still have a war to run, Miss Pond."

"Prime Minister."

"Oh, thank you. Oh, they hit the Palace and Saint Paul's again. Fire crews only just saved it."

Blanche burst into tears.

"She okay?" Rose asked awkwardly

"What?"

"She looks very upset..." She finished.

Lilian went over to comfort Blanche.

"Oh, Miss Breen? Her young man didn't make it, I'm afraid. Just got word. Shot down over the Channel. Where's the Doctor?"

"Tying up loose ends. I've taken out all the alien tech Bracewell put in."

"Won't you reconsider, Doctor? Those Spitfires would win me the war in twenty hours."

"Exactly."

"But why not? Why can't we put an end to all this misery?"

"Oh, it doesn't work like that, Winston, and it's going to be tough. There are terrible days to come. The darkest days. But you can do it. You know you can."

"Stay with us, and help us win through. The world needs you."

"The world doesn't need me."

"No?"

"The world's got Winston Spencer Churchill."

"It's been a pleasure, Doctor, as always."

"Too right."

"Goodbye, Doctor."

"Oh, shall we say adieu?"

The Doctor and Churchill hugged.

"Indeed. Goodbye, Miss Pond. Miss Tyler."

"It's, it's been amazing, meeting you." Amy said while Rose just nodded and waved.

"I'm sure it has."

"Oi, Churchill. Tardis key. The one you just took from the Doctor." Rose called.

"Oh, she's good, Doctor. As sharp as a pin. Almost as sharp as me." He returned the key to Rose.

"K B O."

Rose gave the key to the Doctor.

* * *

"I've been expecting you, Doctor. I knew this moment had to come."

"Moment?"

"It's time to de-activate me."

"Is it? Oh. Er, yeah."

"You have no choice. I'm Dalek technology. Can't allow me to go pottering around down here where I have no business."

"No, you're dead right, Professor. A hundred percent right. And by the time I get back here in what, ten minutes?"

"More like fifteen."

"Fifteen minutes, yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do. You are going to be so de-activated. It's going be like you've never even been activated."

"Yeah."

"Fifteen minutes?"

"More like twenty, if I'm honest. Once Tyler, Pond and I see to the urgent thing we've got to see to. The, the. See?"

"Very well, Doctor. I shall wait here and prepare myself."

"That Dalek tech a bit slow on the uptake. That thing we've got to do, going to take half an hour, realistically, isn't it, Doctor?"

"Easily. So no running off, that's what I'm saying. Don't go trying to find that little Post Office with the ash trees or that girl. What was her name?"

"Dorabella."

"Dorabella. On no account go looking for her. Mind you, you can get a lot done in half an hour." Rose pitched in.

"Thank you. Thank you, Doctor. And thank you girls."

The Doctor slipped his hand into Rose's and they started walking away. "Come along Pond."

* * *

"So, you have enemies then?"

"Everyone's got enemies."

"Yeah, but mine's the woman outside Budgens with the mental Jack Russell. You've got, like, you know, arch-enemies."

"Suppose so."

"And here's me thinking we'd just be running through time, being daft and fixing stuff. But no, it's dangerous."

"Yep. Very. Is that going to be a problem?" Rose asked for the Doctor.

"I'm still here, aren't I? You're worried about the Daleks."

"We're always worried about the Daleks. We've lost each other twice to them. And they are the cause of the Time war."

"It'll take time though, won't it? I mean, there's still not many of them. They'll need a while to build themselves up."

"Me?"

"You didn't know them, Amy. You'd never seen them before. And you should have done. You should." Amy walked into the TARDIS leaving Rose and the Doctor alone.

"So, what will happen next? Cybermen? Slitheen?"

"Don't jinx us, Doctor."

"Just being with me is a jinx."

"Suppose so."

"You were crying, earlier. When you came out of the TARDIS. Why?"

"Bracewell was brought up to think he's someone he isn't."

"The real reason."

"Well, you know how Amy was asking if he ever fancied someone, that he knows he shouldn't?"

"Yeah?"

"And then she asked if it hurts..."

"Yes."

"Well, it does... And I have."

"I see. Who?" He smiled.

"He's standing right in front of me."

"I'm the only one here."

"Bingo."

"Who's Bingo?" He asked chuckling.

"Oh my god, shut up."

"Make me!"

"Okay." She pulled him into a kiss that was literally several minutes long.

"Oi! Love birds lets go!" Amy said sticking her head out of the doors.

"Yes ma'am." The two of them said and Amy closed the doors again.

"New adventures await us!" Rose sighed happily while taking the Doctor's hand.

"Bingo."

"Who's Bingo?" Rose smirked. The Doctor laughed while they walked through the doors of the TARDIS.

The TARDIS materialized and there was a W shaped crack in the wall.

* * *

**River Song is only going to be in this a few times because I really dislike her...I like her at some points but her constant arrival and slapping the Doctor and "Spoilers." And "Hello Sweetie." Are kind of annoying for me :/**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Something occured to me... if River song isn't going to be in it after this... does this mean Rose is Amy's daughter? O.o I shall make it happen! Maybe... I'll think of something. River Song gets in the way of Eleven and Rose fic's because she's EVERYWHERE! :( WARNING! MAJOR ELEVEN AND ROSE FLUFF! (Sort of...?)  
**

* * *

The trio traveled to a museum, they had no idea why. They just did.

"Wrong. Wrong. Bit right, mostly wrong. I love museums."

"Yeah, great. Can we go to a planet now? Big space ship? Churchill's bunker? You promised me a planet next."

"Amy, this isn't any old asteroid. It's the Delirium Archive, the final resting place of the headless monks. The biggest museum ever."

Rose spotted a Harry Potter book in a case. So even 1,200 years into the future it's famous.

"You've got a time machine. What do you need museums for?"

"Wrong. Very wrong. Ooo, one of mine. Also one of mine."

"It's how he keeps score..." Rose said sighing.

The Doctor was very taken by the square box.

"Oh great, an old box."

"It's from one of the old star liners. A-"

"A Home Box?" Rose interrupted.

"Yeah."

"What's a Home Box?"

"Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home with all the flight data."

"So?"

"That's Gallifreyan writing isn't it?"

"Yeah. The writing, the graffiti. Old High Gallifreyan. The lost language of the Time Lords."

"There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple gods."

"What does it say?"

"Hello sweetie..."

Amy and Rose looked at each other confused.

An alarm started sounding and guards were chasing the three back to the Tardis.

* * *

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because someone on a spaceship twelve thousand years ago is trying to attract my attention. Let's see if we can get the security playback working."

The playback showed River winking to the security camera.

"The party's over, Doctor Song. Yet still you're on board."

"Sorry, Alistair. I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach its destination."

"Wait till she runs. Don't make it look like an execution."

"Triple seven five. Slash three four nine by ten. Zero twelve slash acorn. Oh, and I could do with an air corridor."

The Doctor started pressing buttons on the console.

"What was that? What did she say?"

"Coordinates." Rose said simply.

"Like I said on the dance floor, you might want to find something to hang on to." River blew a kiss and was sucked out into space.

"Whoo!"

The Doctor opened the door and reached out his hand. River came sailing in landing on top of the Doctor.

"Doctor?" Amy and Rose asked together. Why is she in sync with everyone?

"River?"

"Follow that ship." So they did.

"They've gone into warp drive. We're losing them. Stay close."

"Trying!"

"Use the stabilizers."

"There aren't any stabilizers."

"The blue switches."

"Oh, the blue ones don't do anything, they're just blue."

"Yes, they're blue. Look, they're the blue stabilizers."

River pressed them and the TARDIS stopped shaking.

"See?"

"Yeah. Well, it's just boring now, isn't it? They're boring-ers. They're blue boring-ers."

"Doctor, how come she can fly the Tardis? Thought only you and Rose could."

"You call that flying the Tardis? Ha!"

"Who's Rose? Rose Tyler?"

"I am..." Rose said stepping next to the Doctor and taking his hand.

River Song smiled. She knew Rose but, this is only Rose's first time meeting her.

"Okay. I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination, and parked us right along side."

"What? What do you mean parked us? We 'avn't even landed!" Rose exclaimed.

"Of course we've landed. I just landed her."

"But, it didn't make the noise..."

"What noise?"

"You know, the..." The Doctor started making a weird noise.

"It's not supposed to make that noise. You leave the brakes on."

"Well I love it." Rose said smiling.

"Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise. I love that noise. Come along, Tyler, Pond. Let's have a look."

"No, wait. Environment checks."

"Oh yes, sorry. Quite right. Environment checks."

Rose opened the doors and looked back inside. "Nice out."

"We're somewhere in the Garn Belt. There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest that"

"We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen rich atmosphere, all toxins in the soft band, eleven hour day and chances of rain later."

"He thinks he's so hot when he does that."

Rose sat on the jump seat next to the Doctor. "Because he is." She said awkwardly.

The Doctor took her hand again.

"How come you can fly the Tardis?"

"Oh, I had lessons from the very best."

"Well, yeah."

"It's a shame you were busy that day." She paused to look at Rose. "Right then, why did they land here?"

"They didn't land."

"Sorry?"

"You should've checked the Home Box. It crashed." Rose explained.

River left the Tardis leaving the three standing and sitting there.

"Explain Who is that and how did she do that museum thing?"

"It's a long story and I don't know most of it. Off we go."

The Doctor stood taking Rose up with him.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving. She's got where she wants to go, let's go where we want to go."

"Are you basically running away?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because she's the future. Our future. She knew Rose, but Rose didn't know her... Somehow she's coming to us in the wrong order."

"Can you run away from that?"

"I can run away from anything I like. Time is not the boss of me."

"Hang on, is that a planet out there?"

"Yes, of course it's a planet."

"You promised me a planet. Five minutes?"

"We did promise her a planet..."

"Okay, five minutes."

"Yes!"

"But that's all, because I'm telling you now, that woman is not dragging us into anything."

* * *

"What caused it to crash?"

"Not me."

"Nah, the airlock would've sealed seconds after you blew it. According to the Home Box, the warp engines had a phase shift. No survivors."

"A phase shift would have to be sabotage. I did warn them."

"About what?"

"Well, at least the building was empty. Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries."

"Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Amy Pond, Professor River Song." He looked at Rose. "Rose Tyler, Professor River Song."

"Ah, I'm going to be a Professor some day, am I? How exciting. Spoilers. And we've met before Rose."

"I don't remember it..."

"Spoilers..."

"Yeah, but who is she and how did she do that? She just left you a note in a museum."

"Two things always guaranteed to show up in a museum. The Home Box of category four star liner and sooner or later, him. It's how he keeps score."

"We know."

"It's hilarious, isn't it?"

"I'm nobody's taxi service. I'm not going to be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a space ship."

"And you are so wrong. There's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die. Now he's listening."

River Song used her communicator and walked away from the three.

"You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal. Doctor, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon."

He does grudgingly.

"Ooo, Doctor, you sonicked her."

"We have a minute. Shall we?"

She took out her Tardis-style diary.

"Where are we up to? Have we done the Bone Meadows?"

"What's the book?"

"Stay away from it."

"What is it though?"

"Her diary..."

Rose looked at the blue journal in River's hand and closed her eyes. It looked exactly like the one John had given her, except Rose's was grey.

* * *

"_Rose... I need you to have this... One day you'll meet a woman. Professor River Song. She'll have the same exact one. Except this has everything you've ever done or will do. Her's has whatever she's done and will do." John handed her a Tardis-style diary_

"_How is things I haven't done yet in here? Won't that ruin the future if I turn to the wrong page?"_

"_No, your mind will know what page to turn to...and you know why."_

"_I thought you got rid of it..."_

"_He did not me...well, he thought he did."_

"_How come you're so sure I'll find him again?"_

"_Because you love each other. I'll tell you a story. It's the oldest story in the universe. This one or any other. Boy and girl fall in love, get separated by events-war, politics, accidents in time. She's thrown out of the hex or he's thrown into it. Since then they've been yearning for each other across time and space. Across dimensions. Not everything ends. Not love. Not always...When you got trapped here the first time, he searched for ways to find you. As did you to find him. He wanted your face on the video chat more than anyone elses."_

"_Rose."_

"_He doesn't love me..."_

"_Rose...?"_

"_Rose, he does I have his mind. I felt his emotions. They were all over the place the last time we saw him."_

"_Rose!"_

* * *

"Rose! Are you alright I've been shouting your name for ten minutes."

"Yeah I'm fine." Rose hugged him tightly.

"What's with the hugging."

"No reason..." She let go and took his hand.

"Okay...? Anyways we're going inside, Amy and River are already in."

"Okay, sorry kind of...zoned out a bit..."

"I noticed."

"Well, come on."

"What?"

"You said they went in."

"Oh, right."

* * *

"What do you think? It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds. I've put it on loop."

"Yeah, it's an Angel. Hands covering its face."

"You've encountered the Angels before."

"Once, on Earth, a long time ago. But those were scavengers, barely surviving."

"But it's just a statue."

"It's a statue when you see it."

"What do you mean, when you see it?" Rose asked confused. Statues don't move...

"It moves...When you blink it get's closer. When you look away it gets closer." The Doctor explained. "Where did it come from?"

"Oh, pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century. It's been in private hands ever since. Dormant all that time."

"There's a difference between dormant and patient."

"What's that mean, it's a statue when you see it? Sorry, I know Rose just asked. But, the Doctor didn't really share it with the rest of us. Kind of only told his girlfriend."

"Amy." Rose said sweetly.

"What?"

"Shut up." She said giving a thumbs up.

"The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. So legend has it."

"No, it's not legend, it's a quantum lock. In the sight of any living creature the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defense mechanism."

"What, being a stone?"

"Being a stone until you turn your back."

"The hyperdrive would've split on impact. That whole ship's going to be flooded with drive burn radiation, cracked electrons, gravity storms. Deadly to almost any living thing."

"Would it be deadly to an angel?" Rose asked.

"Dinner to an angel. The longer we leave it there, the stronger it will grow. Who built that temple? Are they still around?"

"The Aplans. Indigenous life form. They died out four hundred years ago."

"Two hundred years later, the planet was terraformed. Currently there are six billion human colonists."

"Whoo! You lot, you're everywhere. You're like rabbits. I'll never get done saving you."

"Sir, if there is a clear and present danger to the local population"

"Oh, there is. Bad as it gets. Bishop, lock and load."

"Verger, how are we doing with those explosives? Doctor Song, with me."

"Two minutes. Sweetie, I need you."

"Sweetie?"

"Anybody need me? Nobody?"

Amy went back into the Module and looked at the image of the Angel on the monitor. It's face raised from it's hands and starting to look over its shoulder.

"I found this. Definitive work on the Angels. Well, the only one. Written by a madman. It's barely readable, but I've marked a few passages."

Rose went into the module with Amy and sat on the seat.

The Doctor riffled through the pages of the book. "Not bad. Bit slow in the middle. Didn't you hate his girlfriend? No. No, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." He sniffed the book.

"Doctor Song? Did you have more than one clip of the Angel?"

"No, just the four seconds." Rose looked at the screen and saw the angel had moved.

"This book is wrong. What's wrong with this book? It's wrong."

The Angel was now looking straight at the Amy and Rose, hands completely lowered. The time stamp had moved as far as 00:11:28:04 before jumping back to 00:11:24:23. When Amy looked at the monitor again, it was closer to the camera. The module door closed and locked behind her and Rose.

"It's so strange when you go all baby face. How early is this for you?"

"Very early."

"So you don't know who I am yet?"

"How do you know who I am? I don't always look the same."

"I've got pictures of all your faces. You never show up in the right order, though. I need the spotter's guide."

"Pictures. Why aren't there pictures?"

Rose tried turning off the monitor, but it came back on again, and again, and again. She moved close to the monitor.

"But you're just a recording. You can't move."

She tried to pull out the lead to the monitor. When she looked back up, the Angel was up close to the camera, but the time stamp was still running through the same four seconds.

"Doctor?" She called.

Rose couldn't open the door. And now the Angel's mouth was open.

"Doctor!" She tried again.

"This whole book, it's a warning about the Weeping Angels, so why no pictures? Why not show us what to look out for?"

"There was a bit about images. What was that?"

"Yes. Hang on. That which holds the image of an angel becomes itself an angel."

"Doctor!" Amy and Rose shouted.

"What does that mean? An image of a Angel becomes itself an Angel."

Rose pounded on the door and shouted "Doctor! It's in the room!"

"Amy and Rose are in there..." River song pointed out.

"Rose, Amy!"

"Doctor!"

"Are you all right? What's happening?"

"Doctor? Doctor, it's coming out of the television. The Angel is here."

* * *

The Doctor sonicked the keypad lock.

"Don't take your eyes off it. Keep looking. It can't move if you're looking."

"What's wrong?"

"Deadlocked."

"There is no deadlock."

"Don't blink. Don't even blink."

"Doctor..."

"What are you doing?"

"Cutting the power. It's using the screen, I'm turning the screen off. No good, it's deadlocked the whole system."

"There's no deadlock."

"There is now."

* * *

"Help us!"

"Rose, have you tried turning it off?"

"Doctor."

"Rose, The screen. Can you turn it off?"

"I tried."

"Try again, but don't take your eyes off the angel."

"I'm not."

"Each time it moves, it'll move faster. Don't even blink."

* * *

River tried opening the door with her pistol torch.

Rose closed one eye at a time. "I'm not blinking. Have you ever tried not blinking?"

She reached for the remote but the screen kept coming back on. "It just keeps switching back on."

"Yeah, it's the Angel."

"But it's just a recording."

"No, anything that takes the image of an Angel is an Angel. What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to cut through. It's not even warm."

"There is no way in. It's not physically possible."

"Doctor, what's it going to do to us?"

"Just keep looking at it. Don't stop looking."

"Just tell me... What's gonna happen to me and Amy."

The Doctor ran to get the book.

* * *

"Tell me!"

"Amy, Rose, not the eyes."

"Why...?" Rose asked looking away by mistake. She fell backwards on her bum knocking Amy over when the angel got closer. "Doctor! I looked away by mistake, it got closer!"

"Girls, hold on!"

"What is it?"

"The eyes are not the windows of the soul. They are the doors. Beware what may enter there."

"Doctor, what did you say." Rose asked while crawling back with Amy.

"Don't look at the eyes!"

"No, about images. What did you say about images?"

"Whatever holds the image of an Angel, is an Angel."

"Okay, hold this. One, two, three, four."

Amy pressed pause on the remote just as the tape loop returned to the start. The image turned to static. The Doctor and River burst in as the monitor turned off.

* * *

"I froze it. There was a sort of blip on the tape and I froze it on the blip. It wasn't the image of an Angel any more. That was good, yeah? It was, wasn't it? That was pretty good."

"That was amazing."

"River, hug Amy."

"Why?"

"Because I'm busy." He said hugging Rose. "Are you guys alright?"

"Doctor, we're fine." Rose said running out of breath from him hugging her so tight. He let go and put his hand on top of her head.

"Amy, you're brilliant."

"Thanks. Yeah, I kind of creamed it, didn't I?"

"So it was here? That was the Angel?"

"That was a projection of the Angel. It's reaching out, getting a good look at us. It's no longer dormant."

There was an explosion outside.

"Last one positive."

"Doctor? We're through."

"Okay, now it starts."

"Coming girls?"

"Yeah, coming. There's just something in my eye." Rose and Amy said together. Honestly whats with the in sync talking? Oh right... Spoilers.

Rose ran up behind the Doctor before he went down the ladder. When everyone did Rose and Amy kept rubbing at there eyes.

* * *

"Do we have a gravity globe?"

"Grav globe."

A cleric handed the Doctor a gravity globe.

"Where are we? What is this?"

"It's an Aplan Mortarium, sometimes called a Maze of the Dead."

"What's that?"

"Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone" He paused and kicked the gravity globe into the air where it illuminated a vast array of mausoleums and statuary. "The perfect hiding place."

"I guess this makes it a bit trickier."

"A bit, yeah."

"A stone Angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I'd prayed for."

"A needle in a haystack."

"A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle of death. A hay-alike needle of death in a haystack of, er, statues. No, yours was fine."

Rose leaned on his shoulder. "Stop being adorable..."

"No." He said kissing her head.

"Right. Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection. One question. How do we fight it?"

"We find it, and hope."

Octavian stopped River.

"They don't know yet, do they? Who and what you are."

"It's too early in their time stream."

"Well, make sure they don't work it out, or they're not going to help us."

"I won't let you down. Believe you me, I have no intention of going back to prison."

"Sir? Side chamber. One visible exit."

"Check it out. Angelo, go with him."

* * *

The Doctor and Rose started up the terraces. She paused to rub her eye, and stone dust fell out between her fingers. River noticed and she walked up to her.

"You alright? Same thing happened to Amy."

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, what's a Maze of the Dead?"

"Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls. Okay, that was fairly bad. Right give me your arm. This won't hurt a bit."

River injected Rose.

"Ow!"

"There, you see. I lied. It's a viro-stabilizer. Stabilizes your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship."

"So what's he like? In the future, I mean. Because you know him in the future, don't you? And me..."

"The Doctor? Well, the Doctor's the Doctor. And you're you."

"Oh. Well, that's very helpful. Mind if I write that down?"

"Yes we are."

"Sorry what?"

"Talking about you."

"I wasn't listening. I'm busy."

"Ah. The other way up."

The Doctor turned River's portable computer around.

"Yeah."

Amy came walking up behind them. "You're so his wife."

"Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy. This is the Doctor we're talking about. Do you really think it could be anything that simple?"

"Yep."

"Well, I know someone who is. She doesn't know it yet, but she'll be extremely happy when she is." River looked at Rose and the Doctor talking and how they interacted together. Smiling and laughing together. It made her happy to see her...well I can't tell you exactly who Rose is to River Song. Not yet at least

They heard gunfire and started running back to the main group.

* * *

"Sorry, sorry. I thought. I thought it looked at me."

"We know what the Angel looks like. Is that the Angel?"

"No, sir."

"No, sir, it is not. According to the Doctor, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil, so it would be good, it would be very good, if we could all remain calm in the presence of decor."

"What's your name?"

"Bob, sir."

"Ah, that's a great name. I love Bob."

"It's a Sacred Name. We all have Sacred Names. They're given to us in the service of the Church."

"Sacred Bob. More like Scared Bob now, eh?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ah, good. Scared keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron. Carry on."

"We'll be moving into the maze in two minutes. You stay with Christian and Angelo. Guard the approach."

"Isn't there a chance this lot's just going to collapse? There's a whole ship up there."

"Incredible builders, the Aplans."

"Had dinner with their Chief Architect once. Two heads are better than one."

"What, you mean you helped him?"

"No, I mean he had two heads. That book, the very end, what did it say?"

"Hang on."

"Read it to me."

"What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels."

* * *

"Are we there yet? It's a hell of a climb."

"I feel you Amy..." Rose sighed.

"The Maze is on six levels, representing the ascent of the soul. Only two levels to go."

"Lovely species, the Aplans. We should visit them some time."

"But, Doctor they're dead..." Rose said running up to him since she had tripped and fell behind.

"So is Virginia Woolf. I'm on her bowling team. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. Well, that's having two heads, of course. You're never short of a snog with an extra head."

"Doctor, there's something. I don't know what it is"

"Er, Doctor if the Aplans have two heads, why do all the statues just have one head?"

"Yeah, there's something wrong. Don't know what it is yet, either. Working on it. Of course, then they started having laws against self-marrying. I mean, what was that about? But that's the Church for you. Er, no offense, Bishop."

"Quite a lot taken, if that's all right, Doctor. Lowest point in the wreckage is only about fifty feet up from here. That way."

"The Church had a point, if you think about it. The divorces must have been messy."

"Oh." Rose said slowly

"What?"

"Oh..." The Doctor followed

"What am I missing?" Amy cried.

"Oh." River soon agreed.

"Exactly." Rose high fived the Doctor.

"How could we have not noticed that?"

"Low level perception filter, or maybe we're thick."

"What's wrong, sir?"

"Nobody move. Nobody move. Everyone stay exactly where they are. Bishop, I am truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we are all in terrible danger."

"What danger?"

"Bishop, the Aplans." Rose said sincerely.

"The Aplans?"

"They've got two heads."

"Yes, I get that. So?"

"So why don't the statues? Everyone, over there. Just move. Don't ask questions, don't speak." The Doctor took Rose's hand quickly and pulled her close to him.

"Okay, I want you all to switch off your torches."

"Sir?"

"Just do it. Okay. I'm going to turn off this one too, just for a moment."

"You sure about this?" Rose asked frightened.

"No, what matters is that no matter what happens we're in this together." The Doctor kissed the top of her head and turned the lights off. They came back on in an instant.

"Oh, my God. They've moved."

The Doctor ran down a passage and then came running back. "They're Angels. All of them."

"But they can't be."

"Clerics, keep watching them."

He ran back to a vantage point of the main cavern. All the statues were climbing up towards them.

"Every statue in this Maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel. They're coming after us."

"Could they have been here already?"

"The Aplans. What happened? How did they die out?"

"Nobody knows."

"We know."

"They don't look like Angels."

"And they're not fast. You said they were fast. They should have had us by now."

"Look at them. They're dying, losing their form. They must have been down here for centuries, starving."

Rose stood stiff in her spot.

"Doctor..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Just go. Go, go, go. Yeah. Called you an idiot. Sorry, but there's no way we could have rescued your men."

"I know that, sir. And when you've flown away in your little blue box, I'll explain that to their families."

"Angel Bob. Which Angel am I talking to? The one from the ship?"

"Yes, sir. And the other Angels are still restoring."

"Ah, so the Angel is not in the wreckage. Thank you."

The Doctor ran past Amy and Rose.

"Don't wait for me. Go, run."

"We can't. No, really, we can't."

"Why not?"

"Look at them. Look at our hands. they're stone."

"You looked into the eyes of an Angel, didn't you?"

"I didn't mean to..."

"Neither did I. I really tried."

"Listen to me. It's messing with your heads. Your hands are not made of stone."

"They are. Look at them!"

"It's in your minds, I promise you. You can move those hands. You can let go."

"We can't, okay? We've tried and I can't. They're stone."

Rose stood there looking at the Doctor.

"The Angel is going to come and it's going to turn this light off, and then there's nothing I can do to stop it, so do it. Concentrate. Move your hand. Both of you!"

"We can't!" Rose shouted.

"Then the three of us are going to die."

"You're not going to die. You and Rose can't."

"They'll kill the lights."

"You've got to go. You know you have. You've got all that stuff with River and that's all got to happen. You know you can't die here."

"Time can be re-written. It doesn't work like that."

The angels appeared.

"Keep your eyes on it. Don't blink."

"Doctor, just run!" Rose screamed.

"You see, I'm not going. I'm not leaving you guys here."

"I don't need you to die for us, Doctor. Do we look that clingy?"

"You can move your hands."

"They're stone."

"They're not stone!"

"You've got to go. Those people up there will die without you. If you stay here with us, you'll have as good as killed them."

"Rose Tyler, and Amy Pond, you two are magnificent, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We understand. You've got to leave us."

"Oh, no, I'm not leaving you, never. I'm sorry about this."

He took both of their hands and bit them.

"Ow!" The girls shouted.

"See? Not stone. Now run."

"You bit me!" Amy shouted. Rose took the Doctor's hand and punched his arm.

"Yeah, and you're alive. And, Ow!"

"Look, I've got a mark. Look at my hand."

"Yes, and you're alive. Did I mention?"

"Blimey, your teeth. Have you got space teeth?"

"Yeah. Alive. All I'm saying."

"Doctor."

"What?"

Rose slapped the back of his head. "Never bite me again!"

He rubbed his head and nodded. "Duly noted..."

Rose kissed his shoulder and continued to walk with him and Amy.

* * *

"The statues are advancing along all corridors. And, sir, my torch keeps flickering."

"They all do."

"So does the gravity globe."

"Clerics, we're down to four men. Expect incoming."

"Yeah, it's the Angels. They're coming. And they're draining the power for themselves."

"Which means we won't be able to see them."

"Which means we can't stay here."

"Two more incoming."

"Any suggestions?"

"The statues are advancing on all sides. We don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium."

"There's no way up, no way back, no way out. No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea."

"There's always a way out." The Doctor's voice echoed through the cave. "There's always a way out."

"Rose? Can I speak to Rose, please?"

"Why me?"

"Just let me speak to Rose please?"

"Alright. Hello, Angels. What's your problem?"

"Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, ma'am."

"Why are you telling me this? Why did you want to talk to me?"

"There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end."

"Which is?"

"I died in fear."

"I'm sorry?"

"You told me my fear would keep me alive, but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down. You and the Doctor."

"What are they doing?"

"They're trying to make them angry."

"Rose, let me speak to the Doctor." Rose handed the communicator to the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that."

"Well then, the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier."

"But you're trapped, sir, and about to die."

"Yeah. I'm trapped. And you know what? Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake."

"What mistake, sir?"

"Amy, Rose. Trust me?"

"Yeah."

"Forever." Rose said smiling.

The Doctor smiled back and then turned to River Song.

"Trust me?"

"Always."

"You lot, trust me?"

"Sir, two more incoming"

"We have faith, sir."

"Then give me your gun. I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do, jump!"

"Jump where?"

"Just jump, high as you can. Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal."

"What signal?"

"You won't miss it."

"Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake we made."

The Doctor took Rose's hand and held it tightly. He pointed the gun at the hull of the Byzantium.

"Oh, big mistake. Huge. Didn't anyone every tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap? If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap."

"And what would that be, sir."

"Me."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, so...People once again stopped reviewing. I like to hear feed back, it lets me know if I need to fix errors or if I'm doing fine...Well anyways I'm still jotting down ideas for the whole River, Amy, Rose thing.**

* * *

_"Oh, big mistake. Huge. Didn't anyone every tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap? If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap."_

_"And what would that be, sir?"_

_"Me." The Doctor shot the gravity globe._

* * *

"Up. Look up."

Everyone struggled to their feet on an artificial surface, although the tunnel walls were the same.

"Are you girls okay?" River asked. Rose gave a thumbs up while rubbing her head.

"What happened?"

"We jumped."

"Got that bit, but jumped _where_ exactly?" Rose asked stumbling. The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder so she would stop moving.

"Up Rose. Up. Look up."

"Where are we?"

"Exactly where we were."

"No we're not."

The Doctor took his hand off of Rose's shoulder and went to sonic a hatch. "Move your feet."

"Doctor, what are me and Rose looking at? Explain."

"Oh, come on, Amy, think. The ship crashed with the power still on, yeah? So what else is still on?" The girls looked up and noticed they were upside down now.

"The artificial gravity. One good jump, and up we fell. Shot out the grav globe to give us an updraft, and here we are."

"Doctor, the statues. They look more like Angels now."

"They're feeding on the radiation from the wreckage, draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves. Within an hour, they'll be an army."

The circular hatch opened and the light went bang.

"They're taking out the lights. Look at them. Look at the Angels. Into the ship, now. Quickly, all of you."

"How?"

Rose and the Doctor dropped through the hatch.

"Doctor!"

"It's just a corridor. The gravity orientates to the floor. Now, in here, all of you. Don't take your eyes off the Angels. Move, move, move."

* * *

"Okay, men. Go, go, go!"

The Doctor started working on a control panel.

"The Angels. Presumably they can jump up too?"

The hatch closed

"They're here, now. In the dark, we're finished."

A bulkhead further along the corridor started to close.

"Run!"

"This whole place is a death trap."

They didn't make it, the hatch closed.

"No, it's a time bomb. Well, it's a death trap and a time bomb. And now it's a dead end. Nobody panic." No one was panicking. They weren't in the first place. "Oh, just me then. What's through here?"

"Secondary flight deck."

"Okay. so we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah? So what if the gravity fails?"

"I've thought about that."

"And?" Rose and Amy asked curiously.

"And we'll all plunge to our deaths. See? I've thought about it."

"Brilliant..." Rose mumbled.

"The security protocols are still live. There's no way to override them. It's impossible."

"How impossible?"

"Two minutes."

The outer hatch opened.

"The hull is breached and the power's failing."

The lights went out. An arm was silhouetted against the open hatch.

"Sir, incoming."

"Doctor? Lights."

The Angel started to enter. Another flicker, and four were inside and the hatch was closed behind them.

"Clerics, keep watching them."

"And don't look at their eyes. Anywhere else. Not the eyes. I've isolated the lighting grid. They can't drain the power now."

"Good work, Doctor."

"Yes. Good, good, good. Good in many ways. Good you like it so far."

"So far?"

"Well, there's only one way to open this door. I guess I'll need to route all the power in this section through the door control."

"Good. Fine. Do it."

"Including the lights. All of them. I'll need to turn out the lights."

"How long for?"

"Fraction of a second. Maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer."

"Maybe?"

"I'm guessing. We're being attacked by statues in a crashed ship. There isn't a manual for this."

"Doctor, we lost the torches. We'll be in total darkness."

"No other way. Bishop." Rose said for the Doctor.

"Doctor Song, I've lost good Clerics today. You trust these people?"

"I absolutely trust them."

"They're not some kind of madman, then?"

"I absolutely trust them."

"Excuse me." The Doctor cut through River and Octavian taking Rose with him.

"I'm taking your word, because you're the only one who can manage these two. But that only works so long as they don't know who you are. You cost me any more men, and I might just tell them. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Okay, Doctor. We've got your back."

"Bless you, Bishop."

"Combat distance, ten feet. As soon as the lights go down, continuous fire. Full spread over the hostiles. Do not stop firing while the lights are out. Shot gun protocol. We don't have bullets to waste."

"Amy, Rose when the lights go down, the wheel should release. Spin it clockwise four turns."

"Ten..." Amy and Rose said.

"No, four. Four turns."

"Yeah, four. We heard you!" Rose said waving it off.

"Ready!" The Doctor plunged the sonic screwdriver into the control unit.

"On my count, then. God be with us all. Three, two, one, fire!" The lights went out, and the Clerics started shooting at the approaching Angels.

"Turn!" Amy and Rose nodded and started turning the wheel.

"Doctor, it's opening. It's working."

They got the bulkhead open just enough to squeeze through.

"Fall back!"

* * *

Everyone ran through the bulkhead and Rose was the last one out. She almost didn't make it because her hair got caught in it. She should probably cut it again considering its at her curves at the moment...

"You okay?" The Doctor asked her quickly.

"Yup!"

"Doctor, Rose, quickly."

"Guys!"

Rose and the Doctor dodged inside at the last second, as the door closed. When they got into the room they ran to the controls. Angels started banging on the door.

"Doctor! What are you doing?"

Octavian placed a device on the door. The wheel stopped turning.

"Magnetized the door. Nothing could turn that wheel now."

"Oh, really?" Rose asked pointing to the turning wheel.

"Dear god!"

"Ah, now you're getting it. You've bought us time though. That's good. I am good with time."

"Doctor." The wheel on a second door to the right of the main one started to turn.

"Seal that door! Seal it now!"

Marco obeyed.

"We're surrounded." Now the door on the left.

"Seal it. Seal that door. Doctor, how long have we got?"

"Five minutes, max."

"Nine." Amy and Rose said quietly.

"Five."

"Five. Right. Yeah."

"Why'd you two say nine?"

"We didn't."

"We need another way out of here."

"There isn't one."

"Yeah, there is. Course there is. This is a galaxy class ship. Goes for years between planet falls. So, what do they need?"

Rose looked to River and smiled to show she knew what the Doctor was talking about. "Of course..."

"Of course what? What do they need?"

"Can we get in there?"

"Well, it's a sealed unit, but they must have installed it somehow. This whole wall should slide up. There's clamps. Release the clamps."

"What's through there? What do they need?"

"They need to breath."

The wall slid up to reveal...

"But that's. That's a."

"It's an oxygen factory."

"It's a forest."

"Yeah, it's a forest. It's an oxygen factory."

"And if we're lucky, an escape route."

"Eight."

"What did you two say?"

"Nothing."

"Is there another exit? Scan the architecture, we don't have time to get lost in there."

"On it. Stay where you are until I've checked the Rad levels."

"But trees, on a space ship?"

"Amy, if dinosaurs on a spaceship is possible, so are trees." Rose explained.

"Oh, more than trees. Way better than trees. You're going to love this. Treeborgs. Trees plus technology. Branches become cables become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. This vault is an ecopod running right through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle on a space ship in a maze. Have I impressed you yet, Amy Pond? And did you just say dinosaurs on a spaceship...?"

Rose smiled. "Seven."

"Seven?"

"Sorry, what?"

"You and Amy just said seven."

"No we didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Doctor, there's an exit, far end of the ship, into the Primary Flight Deck."

"Oh, good. That's where we need to go."

"Plotting a safe path now."

"Quick as you like."

"Doctor? Excuse me? Hello, Doctor? Angel Bob here, sir."

"Ah. There you are, Angel Bob. How's life? Sorry, bad subject."

"The Angels are wondering what you hope to achieve."

"Achieve? We're not achieving anything. We're just hanging. It's nice in here. Consoles, comfy chairs, a forest. How's things with you?"

"The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon we will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world. and all the stars and worlds beyond."

"Well, we've got comfy chairs. Did I mention?"

"We have no need of comfy chairs."

"I made him say comfy chairs." The Doctor said brightly.

Rose laughed and then her face turned serious. "Six."

"Okay, Bob, enough chat. Here's what I want to know. What have you done to Rose and Amy?"

"There is something in their eyes."

"What's in their eyes?"

"We are."

"What's he talking about? Doctor, we're five. I mean, five. Fine! We're fine."

"You're counting."

"Counting?" Amy asked.

"You're counting down from ten. You have been for a couple of minutes."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Counting down to what?"

"I don't know."

"We shall take them. We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space."

"Get a life, Bob. Oops, sorry again. There's power on this ship, but nowhere near that much."

"With respect, sir, there's more power on this ship than you yet understand."

There was a loud screeching sound.

"What's that? Dear God, what is it?"

"They're back."

"It's hard to put in your terms, Doctor Song, but as best I understand it, the Angels are laughing."

"Laughing?"

"Because you haven't noticed yet, sir. The Doctor in the Tardis hasn't noticed. Neither has the girl."

"Doctor."

"No. Wait. There's something I've missed." He looked up followed by Rose and Amy. There was a steaming crack in the shape of a W and it was widening.

"That's, that's, that's like the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl."

"And from my room in the parallel world..."

"Yes. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched."

"Okay, enough. We're moving out."

"Agreed. Doctor?"

"Yeah, fine."

"What are you doing?"

"Right with you." He started scanning the crack.

"We're not leaving without you."

"Oh yes, you are. Bishop?"

"Miss Tyler, Miss Pond, Doctor Song. Now!"

"Doctor?"

"I'm not leaving without him!" Rose fought.

"Come on!" River said pulling Amy and Rose out of the room.

* * *

"So, what are you? Oh, that's bad. Ah, that's extremely very not good." He turned and found himself surrounded by angels.

"Do not blink..." One grabbed the back of his jacket.

* * *

"Amy? Rose? What's wrong?"

* * *

"Why am I not dead then?" The angels were reaching towards the crack.

"Good, and not so good. Oh, this isn't even a little bit good. I mean, is that it? Is that the power that brought you here? That's pure Time Energy. You can't feed on that. That's now power, that's the fire at the end of the universe. I'll tell you something else."

The Doctor ran into the forest leaving his jacket behind. "Never let me talk!"

"Girls, what's wrong?"

The girls sat down and eventually laid on the ground.

"Four..." Rose and Amy said.

"Med scanner, now"

"Doctor Song, we can't stay here. We've got to keep moving."

"We wait for the Doctor."

"Our mission is to make this wreckage safe and neutralize the Angels. Until that is achieved"

"Father Octavian, when the Doctor's in the room, your one and only mission is to keep him alive long enough to get everyone else home. And trust me, it's not easy. Now, if he's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself. And if he's alive, I'll never forgive him. And, Doctor, you're standing right behind me, aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah."

"I hate you."

"You don't. Bishop, the Angels are in the forest."

"We need visual contact on every line of approach."

"How did you get past them?"

"I found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the universe."

"What was it?"

"The end of the universe, Amy weren't you listening?" Rose asked poking Amy's back with her elbow.

"Let's have a look, then."

"So, what's wrong with us?"

"Nothing. You're fine."

"Everything. You're dying."

"Fun..." Rose mumbled.

"Doctor!"

"Yes, you're right. If we lie to them they'll get all better. Right. Girls. what's the matter with the girls? Something's in their eyes. What does that mean? Does it mean anything?"

"Doctor."

"Busy."

"Scared." Rose said for Amy.

"Course you're scared. You're dying. Shut up."

"Okay, let him think."

"What happened? They stared at the Angel. They looked into the eyes of an Angel for too long."

"Sir! Angel incoming."

"And here."

"Keep visual contact. Do not let it move."

"Come on, come on, come on. Wakey, wakey. They watched an Angel climb out of the screen. They stared at the Angel and, and..."

"The image of an Angel is an Angel." Rose remembered.

"A living mental image in a living human mind. But we stare at them to stop them getting closer. We don't even blink, and that is exactly what they want. Because as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside. There's an Angel in their mind."

There was a face of an Angel in Rose and Amy's pupils.

"Three. Doctor, it's coming. I can feel it. We're going to die."

"Please just shut up. I'm thinking. Now, counting. What's that about? Bob, why are they making them count?"

"To make them afraid, sir."

"Okay, but why? What for?"

"For fun, sir."

The Doctor threw the communicator in annoyance.

"Doctor, what's happening to us? Explain."

"Inside your head, in the vision centers of your brain, there's an Angel. It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside your mind and the Angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming to shut you off."

"Then what do we do?"

"If it was a real screen, what would we do? We'd pull the plug. We'd kill the power. But we can't just knock them out. The Angel would just take over."

"Then what? Quickly."

"We've got to shut down the vision centers of her brain. We've got to pull the plug. Starve the Angel."

"Doctor, they've got seconds."

"How would you starve your lungs?"

"I'd stop breathing."

"Girls, close your eyes."

"No. No, I don't want to."

"Good, because that's not you, that's the Angel inside you. It's afraid. Do it. Close your eyes."

Rose and Amy squeezed their eyes shut.

"They're normalizing. Oh, you did it. You did it."

"Sir? Two more incoming."

"Three more over here."

"Still weak, it's dangerous to move them."

"So, can we open our eyes now."

"Amy, listen to me. If you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die. The Angel is still inside you. We haven't stopped it, we've just sort of paused it. You've used up your countdown. You cannot open your eyes. Same goes for you Rose."

Rose gave a thumbs up.

"Doctor, we're too exposed here. We have to move on."

"We're too exposed everywhere. And they can't move. And anyways that's not the plan."

"There's a plan?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't finished talking. Right! Father, you and your Clerics, you're going to stay here, look after Rose and Amy. If anything happens to them, I'll hold every single one of you personally responsible, twice. River, you and me, we're going to find the Primary Flight Deck which is..." He put his finger in his mouth and stuck it up. "A quarter of a mile straight ahead, and from there we're going to stabilize the wreckage, stop the Angels, and cure the girls."

"How?"

"I'll do a thing."

"What thing?"

"I don't know. It's a thing in progress. Respect the thing. Moving out!"

"Doctor, I'm coming with you. My Clerics'll look after Miss Pond and Miss Tyler. These are my best men. They'd lay down their lives in their protection."

"I don't need you."

"I don't care. Where Doctor Song goes, I go."

"What? You two engaged or something?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. Marco, you're in charge till I get back."

"Sir."

"Doctor? Please, can't I come with you?"

"You'd slow us down, Miss Pond. Same goes for you Miss Tyler."

"I don't want to sound selfish, but you'd really speed me up."

"You'll be safer here. We can't protect you on the move. I'll be back for you soon as I can, I promise."

"You always say that..."

"I always come back. Good luck, everyone. Behave. Do not let those girl's open their eyes and keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels from advancing. Rose, Amy, later. River, going to need your computer!"

"Yeah. Later."

* * *

"So, what's happening? Anything happening out there?"

The angels were pushing their hands through the trees causing the lights to flicker. "The Angels are still grouping. Are you getting this too?"

"The trees? Yeah."

"What's wrong with the trees? And Rose why aren't you talking?"

"Zoned out sorry."

"Here too, sir. They're ripping the Treeborgs apart."

"What the hell did I miss!" Rose complained.

"And here. They're taking out the lights."

"What is it? Tell us, we can't see!"

"It's the trees. ma'am. The trees are going out."

"Angels advancing, sir."

"Over here again."

"Weapons primed. Combat distance five feet. Wait for it."

"What is it? What's happening? Just tell me!"

"Keep your position and, ma'am, keep your eyes shut. Wait."

A bright white light flooded through the forest.

"The ship's not on fire. is it?"

"It can't be. the compressors would have taken care of it. Marco, the Angels have gone. Where'd they go?"

"What, the Angels?"

"This side's clear too, sir."

"The Angels have gone?"

"There's still movement out there, but away from us now. It's like they're running."

"Running from what?"

"Phillip, Crispin, need to get a closer look at that."

"What are you all looking at? What's there?"

* * *

"Cracks. Cracks in time. Time running out. No, couldn't be. Couldn't be. But how is a duck pond a duck pond if there aren't any ducks? And she didn't recognize the Daleks. Okay, time can shift. Time can change. Time can be rewritten. Ah. Oh!"

* * *

"It's like, I don't know, a curtain of energy, sort of shifting. Makes you feel weird. Sick."

"And you think it scared the Angels?"

"What could scare those things?"

"What are you doing?"

"Point me at the light." Rose said rising to her feet.

"You can't open your eyes."

"I can't open them for more than a second, that's what the Doctor said. Still got a bit of countdown left."

"Ma'am. you can't."

"I need to see it. Am I looking the right way? I have to be quick."

"Very quick."

Marco pointed her at the light.

"Okay."

Rose opened her eyes.

"It's the same shape. It's the crack in mine and Amy's wall."

"Close your eyes, now."

"It's following us! How can it be following us?" Rose fell to her knees and she took Amy's hand.

Marco covered Rose's eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It was the same shape."

"Marco, you want me to get a closer look at that?"

"Go for it. Don't get too close."

"Hang on. What about the other two? Why not just wait until they're back?"

"What other two?"

"The ones you sent before."

"I didn't send anyone before."

"You did, I heard you. Crispin and Phillip."

"Crispin and who?"

* * *

"Doctor Song, get through, now. Doctor? Doctor."

"Time can be unwritten..."

* * *

"Rose, there never was a Crispin or a Phillip on this mission, I promise you."

"No, I heard you. Before you sent Pedro, you sent Crispin and Phillip, and now you can't even remember them. Something happened. I don't know what, and you don't even remember."

"Pedro?"

"Yeah, before you sent Pedro."

"Who's Pedro?"

"No..." Rose whispered to herself.

"Rose what is it?" Amy asked.

"We've gotta find the Doctor."

* * *

"It's been happening all around me and I haven't even noticed."

"Doctor, we have to move."

"The CyberKing. A giant Cyberman walks over all of Victorian London and no one remembers."

"We have to move it. The Angels could be here any second."

"Never mind the Angels. There's worse here than Angels."

An Angel put it's arm around Octavian's throat.

"I beg to differ, sir."

"Let him go."

"Well, it can't let me go, sir, can it? Not while you're looking at it."

"I can't stop looking at it, it'll kill you."

"It's going to kill me anyway. Think it through. There's no way out of this. You have to leave me."

"Can't you wriggle out?"

"No, it's too tight. You have to leave me, sir. There's nothing you can do."

* * *

"Something's happening. Pedro was here a second ago and now you can't even remember him. How come only me and Amy can?"

"There never was a Pedro. There's only ever been the three of us here."

"No, there were six of us. Why can't you remember?"

" Listen. Listen. I need to get a closer look at that light, whatever it is. Don't worry, I won't get too close."

"No. No, you can't. You mustn't."

"Here. Spare communicator. I'll stay in touch the whole time."

"You won't, because if you go back there what happened to the others will happen to you."

"There weren't any others."

"There won't be any you if you go back there."

"I think you should listen to Rose..."

"Two minutes. I promise."

"Please! Please just listen to me!"

* * *

"Sir, there's nothing you can do."

"You're dead if I leave you."

"Yes. Yes, I'm dead. And before you go"

"I'm not going."

"Listen to me, it's important. You can't trust her."

"Trust who?"

"River Song. You think you know her, but you don't. You don't understand who or what she is."

"Then tell me."

"I've told you more than I should. Now please, you have to go. It's your duty to your friends."

"Just tell me why she was in Stormcage?"

"She killed a man. A good man. A hero to many."

"Who?"

"You don't want to know, sir. You really don't."

"Who did she kill?"

"Sir, the Angels are coming. You have to leave me."

"You'll die."

"I will die in the knowledge that my courage did not desert me at the end. For that I thank God, and bless the path that takes you to safety."

"I wish I'd known you better."

"I think, sir, you know me at my best."

"Ready?"

"Content."

The Doctor dove into the whole and closed the hatch.

* * *

"There's a teleport. If I can get it to work. we can beam the others here. Where's Octavian?"

"Octavian's dead. So is that teleport. You're wasting your time. I'm going to need your communicator."

* * *

Rose used the communicator. "Hello? Are you there? Hello? Hello? "

"I'm here. I'm fine. Quite close to it now."

"Then come back. Come back now, please."

"It's weird looking at it. It feels really"

"Really what? Hello? Really what? Hello? Hello? Hello? Please say you're there. Hello? Hello?"

"Rose? Rose is that you?"

"Doctor?"

"Where are you? Are the Clerics with you?"

"Not exactly...There was a light and they walked into the light. Doctor, they didn't even remember each other."

"No, they wouldn't."

"What is that light?"

"Time running out. Rose, I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I should never have left you and Amy there."

"Well, what do we do now?"

"You come to us. The Primary Flight Deck, the other end of the forest."

"I can't see. I can't open my eyes."

"Turn on the spot."

"Sorry, what?"

"Just do it. Turn on the spot."

"When the communicator sounds like my screwdriver, that means you're facing the right way. Follow the sound. You have to start moving now. There's Time Energy Spilling out of that crack, and you have to stay ahead of it."

"But the Angels, they're everywhere."

"I'm sorry, I really am, but the Angels can only kill you."

"What does the Time Energy do?"

"Just keep moving."

"Tell me..."

"If the Time Energy catches up with you, you'll never have been born. It will erase every moment of your existence. You will never have lived at all. Now, keep your eyes shut and keep moving."

* * *

"It's never going to work."

"What else have you got! River! Tell me!"

* * *

Rose pulled Amy up and put her arm around her to keep Amy close. As they slowly made their way across the uneven forest floor there was a clanging noise.

"What's that?"

"The Angels running from the fire. They came here to feed on the Time Energy, now it's going to feed on them. Amy, listen to me."

"I'm sending a bit of software to your communicator. It's a proximity detector. it'll beep if there's something in your way. You just maneuver till the beeping stops. Because, Rose, this is important. The forest is full of Angel's. You're going to have to walk like you can see."

"What does he mean?"

"Look, just keep moving."

* * *

"That Time Energy, what's it going to do?"

"Keep eating."

"How do we stop it?"

"Feed it."

"A big, complicated space time event should shut it up for a while."

"Like what, for instance?"

"Like me, for instance!"

* * *

The communicator beeped. "Rose, What's that?"

"It's a warning. There are Angels round us now..."

"Rose, Amy, listen to me. This is going to be hard but I know you can do it. The Angels are scared and running, and right now they're not that interested in you. They'll assume you can see them and their instincts will kick in. All you've got to do is walk like you can see. Just don't open your eyes. Walk like you can see. You're not moving. You have to do this. Now. You have to do this!"

The girls threaded through the forest. Rose tripped and hit her head making her drop the communicator and bringing Amy down with her. "Doctor? I can't find the communicator. I dropped it. I can't find it, Doctor. Doctor." An angel turned it's head towards them. "Doctor. Doctor!" Two more turned. "Doctor." Rose and Amy stood and once again held onto each other. Just as an angel reached for their throats there was a bright light.

* * *

Rose and Amy fell into River's arms and started panicking thinking they were in the arms of an angel. "Don't open your eyes. You're on the Flight Deck. The Doctor's here. I teleported you. See? Told you I could get it working."

"River Song, I could bloody kiss you!"

"Maybe when you're older."

An alarm started blaring.

"What's that?"

"The Angels are draining the last of the ship's power, which means the shield's going to release."

The bulkhead into the forest rose to reveal an array of angels.

"Angel Bob, I presume."

"The Time Field is coming. It will destroy our reality."

"Yeah, and look at you all, running away. What can I do for you?"

"There is a rupture in time. The Angels calculate that if you throw yourself into it, it will close, and they will be saved."

Rose struggled out of River's grip. "He's going to throw himself into that thing?!"

River grabbed Rose's hand again and shushed her calmly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Could do, could do that. But why?"

"Your friends will also be saved."

"Well, there is that."

"I've traveled in time. I'm a complicated space time event too. Throw me in."

Rose silently whispered to herself "So am I..."

"Oh, be serious. Compared to me, these Angels are more complicated than you, and it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip."

"Doctor, I can't let you do this."

"No, seriously, get a grip." Rose smiled.

"Oh you clever idiot." She said shaking her head in disbelief.

The Doctor smiled back at her as she walked towards the controls and grabbed one of the handles tightly.

"I'm not going to let you die here!"

"No, I mean it. River, Amy, get a grip."

"Oh you genius..."

"Sir, the Angels need you to sacrifice yourself now."

"Thing is, Bob, the Angels are draining all the power from this ship. Every last bit of it. And you know what? I think they've forgotten where they're standing. I think they've forgotten the gravity of the situation. Or to put it another way, Angels."

A monitor said Gravity Failing. River put Amy's hand on the handles of a console module.

"You hold on tight and don't you let go for anything."

Amy did as she was told and the Doctor went next to Rose so what happened during the Battle of Canary Warf doesn't happen again.

"Ready?"

"Yep." Rose said happily.

"Night, night."

Gravity Failed. Feet left the floor. The spaceship tilted and the Angels fell backwards through the Forest. They disappeared into the crack, which then closed.

* * *

"Ah. Bruised everywhere..."

"Me too."

"Amy, that may be my fault... Kind of tripped and brought her down with me...Head still hurts like hell though." Rose explained

"I can imagine." The Doctor said nodding.

"Huh?"

"You're head is bleeding." He said wiping it with his sleeve.

"Fantastic..." Rose sighed.

"Doctor, you didn't have to climb out with your eyes shut." Amy interrupted.

"Neither did you. I kept saying. The Angels all fell into the Time Field. The Angel in your memory never existed. It can't harm you now."

"Then why do I remember it at all? Me and Rose? Those guys on the ship didn't remember each other."

"You're a time traveler now. Amy. It changes the way you see the universe, forever. Good, isn't it?"

"And I'm just awesome. Maybe not Time Lord but, hell I rule." Rose said laughing.

"You amaze me Rose. You never fail to amaze me." The Doctor said before walking over to River Song.

"You, me, handcuffs. Must it always end this way?"

"What now?"

"The prison ship's in orbit. They'll beam me up any second. I might have done enough to earn a pardon this time. We'll see."

"Octavian said you killed a man."

"Yes, I did."

"A good man."

"A very good man. The best man I've ever known."

"Who?"

"It's a long story. Doctor. It can't be told, it has to be lived. No sneak previews. Well, except for this one. You'll see me again quite soon, when the Pandorica opens."

"The Pandorica. Ha! That's a fairy tale."

"Doctor, aren't we all? I'll see you there."

"I look forward to it."

"I remember it well."

"Bye, River."

"See you, Amy. And Rose, only tell him when the time is right." A ship appeared over head. "Oh, I think that's my ride."

"Can I trust you. River Song?"

"If you like. Ha, but where's the fun in that?"

River got beamed up in a whirl of sand.

"What are you thinking?"

"Time can be rewritten." The Doctor paused and looked at Rose. "What did River mean? Tell who when the time is right? Right for what?"

"Doesn't matter." Rose said walking into the TARDIS.

* * *

"I want to go home."

"Okay."

"No, not like that. I just, I just want to show you something. You're running from River. I'm running too."

"Coming?" The Doctor asked as Amy walked out of the TARDIS.

"Nah...I'm kind of tired. This used to be fun, now it's tiring."

"It's fun for me."

"Yeah, cause you've got an awesome girl like me on board.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's just fun."

"Oh shut up, Amy's waiting."

"You owe me an explanation still."

"About...?"

"The whole tell him when the time is right. Thing."

"You'll find out soon."

"I better."

"Oh god. Doctor! Just go!" Rose pushed him towards the door.

He turned and made her fall onto him.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." Rose sighed.

"Glad it did." The Doctor smiled.

"Why?"

"I have not kissed you all day!"

"Oh."

"Yup."

"Doctor?"

"Yeah."

"Still haven't"

"Right!" He chuckled and kissed her softly.

They both stood. "Now, go Amy needs to tell you something very important."

"How do you know?"

"I'm awesome." Rose kissed him again. "Now go."

The Doctor nodded and walked out of the TARDIS.

Rose knew what was going to happen, it happens at one point or another. She smirked to herself. "How long do you think it will take for him to figure it out, eh?"

The TARDIS hummed and Rose smiled. "I think the same old girl."

* * *

About five minutes passed and Rose heard a thump. Yup, Amy was trying to snog the Doctor.

The doors opened and Amy stumbled in followed by the Doctor who looked horrified.

"Ah, children. Have fun did we?"

"How did you know that was going to happen? And don't tell me that you're awesome because I already heard that four times and I actually want to know." He jumped onto the control deck where Rose was. "So?"

"What time is it?"

"About twelve o'clock why?"

"Date?"

"June twenty sixth..."

"Okay, now you're aloud to know." Rose whispered something in the Doctor's ear. His eyes widened.

"I thought..."

"Apparently not."

"Rose, you are brilliant!" He hugged her tightly and then kissed her forehead. He then set the controls for a new destination.

"I've been told."

Amy walked up next to Rose. "Do you know where he's taking us?"

"Course I do."

"Where?"

"Rory's stag night." Rose winked.

"I shouldn't have told you two about that..."

"And you also shouldn't have tricked him into showing you the past TARDIS inhabitants."

"You were there quite a few times..."

"So was Martha Jones and Donna Noble. I'm nothing special."

"The Doctor clearly thinks different."

"That's because he doesn't know the consequences of what I am and who I am. I'm a fixed point in time, I have a fixed death. Nothing can stop it."

"Have you told him?"

"I have to wait until the time is right."

"I saw you tell him just then."

"I told him part of it..."

"Which is?"

"Spoilers..."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I understand that some of you may not get what is happening, and you don't get how come Rose has a fixed death and how she knows what's going to happen and how she's talking with everyone. Trust me you'll get it soon... in the episode **_**Cold Blood**_

"So, remind me again why we're going to Rory's stag night?" Amy groaned

"We're gonna pick him up." Rose said laughing

"What?"

"Well, he is your fiance so..."

"You didn't take your boyfriend with you, why do you want to take Rory all of a sudden, Rose?" The Doctor asked.

"I think he deserves to know that a strange man in a box took his wife to be on a space trip."

"Good point. What about Rickey though? You didn't bring him. For a while anyways."

"Mickey...And I didn't really think about it, we just grew apart after a while I suppose... I didn't care what he thought..."

"Well, I'm glad you chose me. Not to sound selfish, but who knows where I'd be now if you wouldn't have come."

Rose smiled and the TARDIS landed. "We're here. About ten minutes before the actual party. Are you sure you want me to go...?"

"Do you want to go?"

"Eh. I think it's weird given the situation but, who cares he'll know it's not for real. I hope."

"Go. We're running out of time."

"Bossy." Rose kissed the Doctor for several minutes leaving Amy groaning and rolling her eyes.

"Do you two ever separate?"

"Did once, never again!" Rose called while she was walking out the doors.

The Doctor turned on the monitor.

"This should be fun." Amy sighed.

"Oh, but of course."

* * *

About ten minutes passed and the cake was wheeled into the pub.

"Showtime." The Doctor said turning the volume up on the monitor.

"Out! Out! Out!" The guys in the pub chanted.

* * *

Rose burst her head through the cake and silence fell. Ironic isn't it? Silence fell...

Rose turned around and smiled. "Rory! That's a relief. I thought I'd burst out of the wrong cake, again. That reminds me, there's a girl standing outside in a bikini. Could someone let her in and give her a jumper? Lucy? Lovely girl. Diabetic. Now then, Rory. We need to talk about your fiance. She tried to kiss the Doctor. Tell you what, though. You're a lucky man. Hear she's a great kisser."

One of the guys dropped their glass and it crashed to the floor.

"Funny how you can say something in your head and it sounds fine... And then it doesn't..."

* * *

"Oh, the life out there, it dazzles. I mean, it blinds you to the things that are important. I've seen it devour relationships and plans. It's meant to do that. Because for one person to have seen all that, to taste the glory and then go back, it will tear you apart. So, I'm sending you somewhere, together."

"Whoa. What? Like a date?"

"Anywhere you want. Any time you want. One condition. It has to be amazing. The Moulin Rouge in 1890. The first Olympic Games. Think of it as a wedding present, because it's either this or tokens. It's a lot to take in, isn't it? Tiny box, huge room inside. What's that about? Let me explain.

"It's another dimension."

"Basically it's another dimension. What?"

"After what happened with Prisoner Zero, I've been reading up on all the latest scientific theories. FTL travel, parallel universes."

Course. Parallel universes. Pete's world.

"I like the bit when someone says it's bigger on the inside. I always look forward to that."

"It's bigger on the inside!" Rose shouted.

"Not the same, already heard you say it in 2005."

"You're a baby."

"So, this date. I'm kind of done with running down corridors. What do you think, Rory?"

"How about somewhere romantic?"

* * *

The TARDIS landed in a busy market place.

"Venice! Venezia. La Serenissima. Impossible city. Preposterous city. Founded by refugees running from Attila the Hun. It was just a collection of little wooden huts in the middle of the marsh, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world. Constantly being invaded, constantly flooding, constantly just beautiful. Ah, you got to love Venice. So many people did. Byron, Napoleon, Casanova. Ooo, that reminds me. 1580. That's all right. Casanova doesn't get born for a hundred and forty five years. Don't want to run into him. I owe him a chicken."

"You owe Casanova a chicken?"

"Long story. We had a bet."

The gang got stopped mid walk by an official.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Papers, if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection."

The Doctor held up the psychic paper. "There you go, fellow. All to your satisfaction, I think you'll find."

"I am so sorry, Your Holiness. I didn't realize."

"No worries. You were just doing your job. Sorry, what exactly is your job?"

"Checking for aliens. Visitors from foreign lands what might bring the plague with them."

"Oh, that's nice. See where you bring me? The plague."

"Don't worry, Viscountess. No, we're under quarantine here. No one comes in, no one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri."

"How interesting. I heard the plague died out years ago."

"Not out there. No, Signora Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes. Streets are piled high with bodies, she said."

"Did she now?"

Rory took the psychic paper from the inspector who moved onto his next target.

"Er, according to this, I am your eunuch."

"Oh yeah. I'll explain later."

* * *

"Isabella? Isabella, it's me." Rose heard a man shout across the canal. She watched as one of the girls knocked the man down. "Isabella! It's me!"

"What was that about?"

"Isabella!"

Amy turned around and noticed Rose and the Doctor were gone.

"I hate when they do that."

* * *

"Who are those girls?"

"I thought everyone knew about the Calvierri school."

"Our first day here. It's okay. Parents do all sorts of things to get their children into good schools. They move house, they change religion. So why are you trying to get her out?"

"Something happens in there. Something magical, something evil. My own daughter didn't recognise me. And the girl who pushed me away, her face, like an animal."

"I think it's time I met this Signora Calvierri."

* * *

The Doctor and Rose went down a stone staircase to a room with an ornate mirror and three doors.

"Gonna look in the mirror aren't you?"

"Yep."

As Rose suspected he did. He fixed his bow tie and five girls dressed in white came up behind them, they didn't have any reflection.

"Who are you?"

"How are you doing that? I am loving it. You're like Houdini, only five slightly scary girls, and he was shorter. Will be shorter. I'm rambling."

"Yes you are."

"I'll ask you again. Who are you?"

"Why don't you check this out?" The Doctor held out an ID card with his first selfs photograph on it. The girls stared at it blankly, then the Doctor looked at it. "Library card. Of course, it's with. He's. I need a spare. Pale, creepy girls who don't like sunlight and can't be seen. Ha. Am I thinking what I think I'm thinking? But the city. Why shut down the city? Unless"

"Leave now, or we shall call for the Steward, if you are lucky."

"Ooo..."

The girl's teeth turned into needle sharp ones. They advanced towards the two snarling.

"Tell me the whole plan!" They kept advancing. "One day that will work. Listen, I would love to stay here. This whole thing. I'm thrilled. Oh, this is Christmas." Rose and the Doctor ran back up the stairs.

* * *

"Guys!" Amy called running towards the Doctor and Rose.

"We just met some vampires."

"We just saw a vampire." Rose walked over to Rory while Amy and the Doctor had their nerdy moment.

"You look down." Rose pointed out to Rory.

"Had better days."

Rose hugged him kindly. "Why are you hugging me? It's not a bad thing I mean you're my friend. But why?"

"Hugs are friendly!" She said pulling away and dragging him towards the other two.

"We think we just saw a vampire."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Amy was just telling me."

"Yeah, yeah. These two actually went to their house."

"Oh. Right. Well."

"Okay. So, first we need to get back in there somehow."

"What?" Rose found herself saying with Rory. This whole mind thing is getting annoying!

"How do we do that?"

"Back in where?"

The Doctor stole Rose from Rory's side and took her hand. "Come and meet our new friend."

* * *

They were now at Guido's home and there was a map of Venice was laid out on the table.

" As you saw, there's no clear way in. The House of Calvierri is like a fortress. But there's a tunnel underneath it, with a ladder and shaft that leads up into the house. I tried to get in once myself, but I hit a trapdoor."

"You need someone on the inside."

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Er, that we pretend you're an applicant for the school to get you inside, and tonight you come down and open the trapdoor to let us in."

"Oh. So you do know what I was going to say."

"Are you insane?"

"Well I could do it." Rose pitched in.

"No. Absolutely not."

"We don't have another option. So it's either me or Rose."

"He said no, Amy. Listen to him."

"There is another plan." Guido pointed to barrels behind Rory and Rose.

"I work at the Arsenale. We build the warships for the navy." The Doctor sniffed them.

"Gunpowder. Most people just nick stationery from where they work. Look, I have a thing about guns and huge quantities of explosive."

"What do you suggest, then? We wait until they turn her into an animal?"

"I'll be there three, four hours, tops. Doctor, trust me. Me and Amy will go together if it makes you feel better."

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. It can't keep happening like this. This is how they go. But I have to know. We go together, say you're my daughter's."

"What? Don't listen to him."

"Your daughter? You look about nine. And it's kind of weird to be dating your daughter."

"Brother, then." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Too weird. Fiancé."

"I'm not having him run around telling people he's your fiancé."

"No. No, you're right."

"Thank you."

"I mean, they've already seen the Doctor. You should do it."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You can be our brother."

"Why is him being your brother weird, but with me, it's okay?"

"Actually, I thought you were her fiancé. And the blond one is yours?"

"Yeah, that's not helping. And she's not."

"Not yet?" Guido asked amused. Rose wasn't paying attention so the Doctor let out a sigh of relief.

"She's a human... Sort of... That would be like pulling her down to somewhere she wouldn't want to be. I can't do that to her." Amy looked at the Doctor sadly, obviously she heard what he said.

"This whole thing is mental. They're vampires, for God's sake."

"We hope."

"So if they're not vampires?"

"Makes you wonder what could be so bad it doesn't actually mind us thinking it's a vampire."

* * *

Rory, Amy, and Rose stood before Rosanna and Francesco, of course they were dressed in the correct time period.

"So, basically, our parents are dead from getting the plague. I'm a gondola driver, so money's a bit tight, so having my sister's go to your school for special people would be brilliant. Cheers."

"Have we met?" Francesco asked Amy.

"I've just got one of those faces."

"I wasn't talking to you."

"She's got the same face, which is because she's my sister."

"Carlo, explain yourself. Why have you brought me this imbecile?"

"Signora, they have references from His Majesty the King of Sweden."

"What? Let me see."

Rory stepped forward to show Rosanna the psychic paper while Francesco circled Rose and Amy.

"Well, now I see what got my Steward so excited. What say you, Francesco? Do you like the girls?"

"Oh, I do, Mother. I do."

"Then we would be delighted to accept them. Say goodbye to your sister's."

Carlo hustled Rory away.

"Tell Uncle Doctor we'll see you both really soon, okay? we'll be fine."

"Amy."

* * *

Carlo lead Amy and Rose up a stone staircase passing several pale woman. He brought them into a room to get changed leaving them with one other girl.

"Hey. Hello, I'm Amy this is Rose. What's your name?"

"Isabella."

"Listen, we're going to get you out of here, but I need you to tell me what's going on. What is this place? What are they doing?"

"They er, they come at night. They gather around my bed, and they take me to a room with this green light and a chair with straps, as if for a surgeon."

"What happens in there?"

"I wake up here. And the sunlight burns my skin like candle wax."

A bell tolled.

* * *

Guido was rowing a gandala with Rory and the Doctor inside, Guido was now wearing Rory's stag shirt.

"She'll be fine."

"You can promise me that, can you?"

"Well Rose is with her, so they have to be fine."

"We're here."

"Right. Okay, I'll go first. If anything happens to me, go back"

"What happened, between you and Amy? Rose said she kissed you."

"Now? You want to do this now?"

"I have a right to know. I'm getting married in four hundred and thirty years."

"She was frightened. I was frightened. But we survived, you know, and the relief of it, and so she kissed me."

"And you kissed her back."

"No. I kissed her mouth."

"Funny."

"Rory. Rory, she kissed me because I was there. It would have been you. It should have been you."

"Yeah, it should have been me."

"Exactly. That's why I brought you here."

A strong wind blew out their torch.

"Can we go and see the vampires now, please?"

* * *

Rose and Amy got caught by Carlo while they were sneaking around in the basement. "Control yourself, children."

"Get your hands off us!"

The place got illuminated in a green light.

"Psychic paper. Did you really think that would work on me?"

"Push. Come on. There we are. Amy. Rose. Where's Amy and Rose? Amy? Rose?"

"I can't see a thing. Just as well I brought this, then." Rory took a tiny pen light out of his jacket while the Doctor pulled a mini light saber out of his pocket.

"Ultraviolet. Portable sunlight."

"Yours is bigger than mine..."

"Let's not go there."

* * *

"Where are you from? Did you fall through the Chasm?"

"Mother this is pointless. Let's just start the process and-"

"Hold your tongue, Francesco. I need to know what these girls are doing in a world of savages with psychic paper. Who are you with? You see, I scarcely believe your idiot brother sent you. What are you doing in my school?"

Two chairs are brought forward with drip bags hanging from them.

"Okay, I'll tell you. We're from Ofsted."

Rosanna laughed. "Put them in the chairs."

"No! Take your hands off me!"

Rose kept trying to escape Francesco's grip.

Francesco fastened both girls into their chairs.

"Oh, make sport of me, will you? Tease me as if I were your dog? Well, this dog has a bite, girl."

"Doctor!" Rose shouted before Franceso bit her while Rosanna bit Amy.

* * *

"If we cancel now, we lose the deposit on the village hall. The salsa band. Oh."

The Doctor opened a chest filled with desiccated vampires.

"What happened to them?"

"They've had all the moisture taken out of them."

"That's what vampires do, right? They drink your blood and replace it with their own."

"Yeah, except these people haven't just had their blood taken, but all the water in their entire bodies."

"Why did they die? Why aren't they like the girls in the school?"

"Maybe not everyone survives the process."

"You know what's dangerous about you? It's not that you make people take risks, it's that you make them want to impress you. You make it so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around."

"Who are you?"

Six girls appeared. The Doctor waved the UV light at them. "Run. We should run."

* * *

"This is how it works. First, we drink you until you're dry. Then we fill you with our blood. It rages through you like a fire, changing you, until one morning you awake and your humanity is a dream now faded."

"Or you die. That can happen."

"And if we survive?"

"Then there are ten thousand husbands waiting for you in the water."

"Yeah, sorry, I'm kind of engaged." Amy kicked out at Rosanna damaging the device in her underskirt. She then turned into a boney fish alien.

Rose started to feel weak when she heard the Doctor's voice. "Oh! Rory, come on."

* * *

Rosanna, Carlo, and Francesco ran out. The three of them blocked Rory and the Doctor's way.

"Cab for Rose Tyler and Amy Pond?"

Isabella came to free Amy and Rose. "She bit us..." Rose said weakly.

"This rescue plan. Not exactly watertight, is it?"

The Doctor waved his UV light in front of them again.

"Ah ha!"

Isabella and Amy ran in, Amy and Isabella helping Rose walk.

"Rory."

"Amy."

"Quickly, through here." Before they ran away the Doctor took Rose from the girls and began to carry here.

"Seal the house."

"They're not vampires."

"What?"

"I saw them. I saw her. They're not vampires, they're aliens."

The Doctor soniced the trapdoor hatch. "Classic."

"That's good news? What is wrong with you people?"

"Come on, Rory. Move."

Francesco and the vampires catch up but are held back by the UV light.

"Rory take Rose." The Doctor said putting her in his arms. "Keep moving. Come on, guys."

* * *

It was now daylight and Guido is still waiting in the gandala.

"Quickly, quickly. Get out. Quick. Quick."

Isabella recoiled as the sunlight hit her skin.

"Come on. Run."

"I can't." Isabella and the other vampire shut the heavy door. The Doctor touched the metal on it and got an electric shock.

"Is he dead?"

"No, he's breathing."

* * *

**Skipping a bit... Sorry...**

Back at Guido's home Rory and him had their own clothes back and the Doctor was checking over the girl's puncture wound's with his sonic screwdriver. Rose was still unconscious on the ground though. "Amy, you're fine. Open." He put a humbug in her mouth and sat next to Rose. "So why did Rose pass out?"

Rory joined the Doctor and checked Rose's pulse. There wasn't one...

"Doctor, I don't think she's passed out..."

"I picked up her heart beat."

"She doesn't have a pulse. She's dead I'm sorry."

"Wait, but Rose said she had a fixed death. Which means she _knows_ when she's going to die, but she wasn't expecting this...She said nothing could stop her from dying at that time."

"Time can be re written."

"I am time. Time cannot be re written, not for me. Like you said before Doctor, it can be un written." Rose's voice echoed through his mind. But it wasn't Rose.

"Sorry, what?"

"Doctor, no one said anything..."

"Goodbye Doctor. We shall meet again. Sometime soon." Rose's voice went away and so did her body

"How did she just disappear?" Rory asked freaked out.

"She said we'll meet again, she's not dead... not completely.."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I just saw a huge spider on my ceiling... So if I die. I love you! I forgot what my intention for the last chapter was... So... yeah. Rose 'died'**

* * *

"Vavoom!"

"Va- what?"

"I can't believe I've never thought of this before. It's genius. Right. Landed. Come on."

"Where are we?"

"Planet One. The oldest planet in the universe. And there's a cliff of pure diamond, and according to legend, on the cliff there's writing. Letters fifty feet high. A message from the dawn of time And no one knows what it says, because no one's ever translated it. Till today."

"What happens today?"

"Us. The Tardis can translate anything. All we have to do is open the doors and read the very first words in recorded history." They went outside and there on the cliff were two words _'Hello Sweetie.' _

"Vavoom."

The TARDIS materialized on the edge of wood. On a hill.

* * *

"Right place?"

"Just followed the co-ordinates on the cliff face. Earth. Britain. one oh two am. No, pm. No, AD."

"That's a Roman Legion."

"Well, yeah. The Romans invaded Britain several times during this period."

"Oh, I know. My favorite topic at school. Invasion of the hot Italians. Yeah, I did get marked down for the title."

A soldier came running up to Amy and the Doctor and saluted. "Hail, Caesar!"

"Hi."

"Welcome to Britain. We are honored by your presence."

"Well, you're only human. Arise, Roman person."

"Why does he think you're Caesar?"

Claudio had a smear of lipstick on his face.

"Cleopatra will see you now."

"Hello, sweetie."

"River. Hi."

* * *

**Skipping to where Rory comes in because I'm awesome. **

"You will be assimilated."

"Yeah? You and who's body?"

A headless, armless Cyberman entered. It put its head back on then went after the woozy Amy. She backed out through the big doors.

"Doctor? Doctor!?"

A Roman short sword pierced the door, which swung open to reveal the Cyberman skewered to the wood, next to the sword was a burn mark, obviously from a gun of some sort.

"Who, who are you two?"

The roman removed his helmet while the woman removed the veil, revealing Rory and Rose's faces.

"Hello, Amy."

Amy passed out and Rose stood there motionless. Rory moved to catch Amy.

"Whoa, whoa." He set her on a stone.

Rose put back on her veil when she heard footsteps.

"Sir, the man's coming round." Rose said in a fake American accent so the Doctor wouldn't recognize her.

"Amy, where's Amy?"

"She's fine, Doctor. Just unconscious."

"Okay. Yes, she's sedated, that's all. Half an hour, she'll be fine. Okay, Romans. Good. I was just wishing for Romans. Good old River. How many?"

"Fifty men up top, volunteers. What about that thing?" Rose asked.

"Fifty? You're not exactly a legion."

"Your friend was very persuasive, but it's a tough sell." Rory said.

"Yes, I know that, Rory. I'm not exactly one to miss the obvious. But we need everything we can get. Okay, Cyberweapons. This is basically a sentry box, so headless wonder here was a sentry. Probably got himself duffed up by the locals. Never underestimate a Celt."

"Doctor?"

"Hush, Rory. Thinking. Why leave a Cyberman on guard, unless it's a Cyberthing in the box. But why would they lock up one of their own? Okay, no, not a Cyberthing, but what? What? No, I'm missing something obvious, Rory. Something big. Something right slap in front of me. I can feel it."

Rose put her face in her hand and shook her head. "Idiot..." She whispered.

"Yeah, I think you probably are."

"I'll get it in a minute." The Doctor walked away with the weapons, dropped them and came back to face Rory.

"Hello, again."

"Hello."

"How've you been?"

"Good. Yeah. Good. I mean, Roman."

"Rory, I'm not trying to be rude, but you died."

"Yeah, I know. I was there."

"You died and then you were erased from time. You didn't just die, you were never born at all. You never existed. Rose was too... That's why Amy didn't know her anymore."

"Erased? What does that mean?"

Rose stood there watching.

"How can you be here?"

"I don't know. It's kind of fuzzy. Rose said it was fuzzy for her too."

"Fuzzy? And what do you mean she told you? Is she alive?" Rose felt tears come to her eyes seeing the Doctor so full of hope.

"Well, I died and turned into a Roman. It's very distracting. She just did. And yeah...Did she miss me?"

Something shook the ground.

The circular designs on the Pandorica were glowing green and moving like cog wheels.

"What is it? What's happening?"

"The final phase. It's opening."

* * *

River and Rose were outside on horses watching the space ships in the sky. Rose however was no longer wearing the veil.

"You're surrounded. Have you got a plan?" Rose asked via communicator, still using her American accent.

"Yes. Now hurry up and get the Tardis here. I need equipment. What are you? They're all here, all of them, all for you. What could you possibly be?"

"Sorry, sorry, dropped it. Hello, Stonehenge! Who takes the Pandorica, takes the universe. But bad news, everyone," The Doctor appeared on the alter stone. "Because guess who? Ha! Listen, you lot, you're all whizzing about. It's really very distracting. Could you all just stay still a minute because I am talking! The question of the hour is, who's got the Pandorica? Answer, I do. Next question. Who's coming to take it from me? Come on! Look at me. No plan, no back up, no weapons worth a damn. Oh, and something else. I don't have anything to lose! So, if you're sitting up there in your silly little spaceship, with all your silly little guns, and you've got any plans on taking the Pandorica tonight, just remember who's standing in your way. Remember every black day I ever stopped you, and then, and then, do the smart thing. Let somebody else try first." The ships retreated. "That'll keep them squabbling for half an hour. Romans."

"They're still out there. What do we do now?"

"If I can stop whatever's in this box getting out, then they'll go home."

"Right."

* * *

Rose walked down to the Pandorica quietly so she was un noticed.

"Rory, I'm sorry. You're going to have to be very brave now."

"Oh, my head."

"Just your basic knock-out drops. Get some fresh air, you'll be fine."

"Is it safe up there?"

"Not remotely, but it's fresh."

"Fine. Oh, you're the guy, yeah? The one who did the swordy thing. And the girl with the gunny thing." Amy pointed out Rose who was standing behind the Doctor. He turned and froze. Rose wasn't wearing the veil...dammit...

"Yeah."

"Well, thanks for the swording. Nice swording. And gunning."

Amy started to head out.

"No problem. My men are up there. They'll look after you."

"Good, love a Roman."

Rose and the Doctor just stood there looking at each other.

"She doesn't remember me. How can she not remember me?"

"Huh?" The Doctor was thrown out of his head and he turned to face Rory. "Because you never existed. Either of you...There are cracks. Cracks in time. There's going to be a huge explosion in the future, on one particular day. And every other moment in history is cracking around it."

"So how does that work? What kind of explosion? What exploded?"

"Doesn't matter. The cracks are everywhere now. Get too close to them and you can fall right out of the universe."

"So we fell through a crack and now we were never born?"

"Basically."

"Well, how did we end up here?"

"I don't know, you shouldn't have. What happened? From your point of view, what physically happened?"

"I was in the cave, with you and Amy. I was dying, and then I was just here, a Roman soldier. A proper Roman. Head full of Roman stuff. A whole other life, just here like I'd woken up from a dream. I started to think it was a dream, you and Amy and Leadworth. And then today, in the camp, the men were talking about the visitors. The girl with the red hair. I thought you'd come back for me. But she can't even remember me."

"Oh, shut up!"

"What?"

The Doctor threw the ring box to Rory.

"Go get her."

"But I don't understand. Why am I here?"

"Because you are. The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous, and sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles, and that's the theory. Nine hundred years, never seen one yet, but this would do me. Now get upstairs. She's Amy and she's surrounded by Romans. I'm not sure history can take it."

Rory went upstairs leaving Rose and the Doctor alone. Both were being silent.

"Quite a scare you gave me back in Venice. I thought I lost you for good."

"I'm sorry, you know that thing I told you..."

"Yeah?"

"Sort of killed me and erased me from time."

"How?"

"I have no idea. But all is fine now."

"I missed you, Rose."

Rose looked at him sadly but she managed to smile. "I missed you too."

The Doctor hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. He then used the communicator to contact River.

"The Tardis, where is it? Hurry up."

"Don't raise your voice, don't look alarmed, just listen. They're not real. They can't be. They're all right here in the story book. Those actual Romans. The ones I sent you, the ones you're with right now. They're all in a book in Amy's house. A children's picture book."

"What are you even doing there?"

"It doesn't matter. The Tardis went wrong. Doctor, how is this possible?"

"Something's using her memories. Amy's memories."

"But how?"

"You said something had been there."

"Yes. There's burn marks on the grass outside. Landing patterns."

"If they've been to her house, they could have used her psychic residue. Structures can hold memories, that's why houses have ghosts. They could've taken a snapshot of Amy's memories. But why?"

"Doctor, who are those Romans?"

"Projections. Or duplicates."

"But they were helping us. My lipstick even worked."

"They might think they're real. The perfect disguise. They actually believe their own cover story, right until they're activated."

Rose's eyes widened. She looked up, kissed the Doctor quickly and ran up to where Amy and Rory were.

"Doctor, that Centurion." River found a picture of Amy and Rory in costume. Rory was a Centurion...

"It's a trap. It has to be. They used Amy to construct a scenario you'd believe, to get close to you."

* * *

Rose looked around searching for Rory and Amy but she couldn't find them. "Oh no no no no..."

* * *

"Why? Who'd do that? What for? It doesn't make sense."

"River? River? River, what's happening?"

"I don't know. It's the engines. Doctor, there's something wrong with the Tardis, like something else is controlling it."

"You're flying it wrong."

"I'm flying it perfectly. You taught me."

"Where are you? What's the date reading?"

"It's the 26th of June, 2010."

"You need to get out of there now. Any other time zone. Just go!"

"I can't break free."

"Well, then shut down the Tardis. Shut down everything!"

"I can't!"

Rose ran back down to the Pandorica sobbing. When she got down there she almost knocked the Doctor over with her hug.

"Someone else is flying it. An external force. I've lost control."

"Rose what's wrong?"

"Sorry... So. So sorry..."

"But how? Why?"

"Really I am...Sorry..."

There was a high pitched noise.

Rose along with all the Romans slumped and then went straight.

"Listen to me, just land her anywhere. Emergency landing, now. There are cracks in time. I've seen them everywhere, and they're getting wider. The Tardis exploding is what causes them, but we can stop the cracks ever happening if you just land her."

"It's not safe!"

"Well it's not down here either, somethings happening to Rose."

The pandorica opened and a brilliant white light flooded out.

"Well, now. Ready to come out, are we?"

"I'm Rose Tyler...This can't happen...I'm Rose, I love the Doctor and I _am_ the Bad Wolf."

"Doctor? I'm down. I've landed."

"I'm Rose Tyler! I fought the daleks." Rose shouted. The Doctor watched in horror as she covered her hand.

"Okay, just walk out of the doors. If there's no one inside, the Tardis engines shut down automatically. Just get out of there."

"I'm going."

"Run!"

"I defeated them, I got sucked into a parallel world. I found my way back. I found my Doctor. I'm human!" Rose's hand dropped open. The Doctor looked at her sadly. She was sobbing, she was brought up to believe she was the real Rose. She was an auton now. And so were all the Romans.

"Doctor! Doctor, I can't open the doors!"

"Amy!"

"Doctor, I can't open the doors! Doctor, please, I've got seconds!"

"I saved the Doctor. I'll always save the Doctor...Even when I'm not human." Rose whispered to herself. She pointed her hand at her stomach and shot. She fell to the floor covering her stomach with the non weapon hand. The Doctor hadn't noticed.

"Plastic Romans. And a plastic Rose. Duplicates, driven by the Nestene Consciousness, eh? Deep cover, but what for? What are you doing? What's in there, eh? What's coming out?"

"The Pandorica is ready!"

"What, do you mean it's open?"

The new white dalek strolled forward.

"You have been scanned, assessed, understood, Doctor."

Rose silently cried out in pain watching everything.

"Scanned? Scanned by what, a box?"

"Your limits and capacities have been extrapolated."

Jadoon, Sontaran, Cybermem beamed down.

"The Pandorica is ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"Ready for you, Doctor..." Rose whispered.

"Ready for you!" The Dalek said.

Two Roman's grabbed the Doctor's arms and dragged him to the Pandorica.

Rose had a tear falling from her cheek.

The Doctor was put into the Pandorica and the clamps fastened on to his torso legs and wrists. "You lot, working together. An alliance. How is that possible?"

"The cracks in the skin of the universe."

"All reality is threatened."

"All universes will be deleted."

"What? And you've come to me for help?"

"No. We will save the universe from you!"

"From me?"

"All projections correlate. All evidence concurs. The Doctor will destroy the universe."

"No, no, no. You've got it wrong."

"The Pandorica was constructed to ensure the safety of the Alliance."

"A scenario was devised from the memories of your companion."

"A trap the Doctor could not resist."

"The cracks in time are the work of the Doctor. It is confirmed."

"No. no, no, not me, the Tardis. And I'm not in the Tardis, am I?"

"Only the Doctor can pilot the Tardis."

"Please, listen to me!"

"You will be prevented."

"Total event collapse! Every sun will supernova at every moment in history. The whole universe will never have existed. Please, listen to me!"

"Seal the Pandorica."

"No! Please, listen to me! The Tardis is exploding right now and I'm the only one who can stop it! Listen to me!" The Pandorica closed.

Rose was dead... her eyes and mouth were open and she had a tear rolling down her cheek. There was blood all over her hands.

Rory was weeping over Amy's lifeless body and the stars went out. The world exploded. The end of the world, thousands of years before it was supposed to end.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Before you start hating me... Why would I kill Rose, in and Eleven & ROSE fiction. Come on. If you read my other one you should know I kill people a lot but the always come back. Sometimes... I have a feeling I'm connected to Steven Moffat through a psychic link or something...**

* * *

"So the universe ended. You missed that, in 102 AD. I suppose this means you and I never get born at all. Twice, in my case. You would have laughed at that. Please laugh. The Doctor said the universe was huge and ridiculous, and sometimes there were miracles. I could do with a ridiculous miracle about now."

The Doctor zapped in front of Rory wearing a fez and carrying a mop.

"Rory! Listen, she's not dead. Well, she is dead, but it's not the end of the world. Well, it is the end of the world. Actually, it's the end of the universe. Oh, no. Hang on." He vanished.

"Doctor? Doctor!"

The Doctor came back without the mop. "You need to get me out of the Pandorica."

"But you're not in the Pandorica."

"Yes, I am. Well, I'm not now, but I was back then. Well, back now from your point of view, which is back then from my point of view. Time travel, you can't keep it straight in your head. It's easy to open from the outside. Just point and press." The Doctor gave Rory the sonic screwdriver. "Now go." He left again.

"Oh, and when you're done, leave my screwdriver in Rose's top pocket. Good luck." The Doctor left one last time.

"What do you mean? Done what?"

* * *

Rory walked down to the Pandorica chamber and almost tripped over something. He look down and saw Rose. He rolled her on her back. "How many people are dying?" Rory closed Rose's eyes and mouth and kissed her forehead. He stood and walked over to the Pandorica.

He pointed the sonic screwdriver at it and it opened. The Doctor was released.

"How did you do that?"

"You gave me this..." Rory held up the sonic.

The Doctor took his out of his pocket confused. "No I didn't."

"You did. Look at it."

The Doctor got out of the Pandorica and touched the two sonics together, they sparked.

"Temporal energy. Same screwdriver at different points in its own time stream. Which means it was me who gave it to you. Me from the future. I've got a future. That's nice." He noticed the blood on Rory's hands and the enemy's.

"These things are not."

"Long story, well... not really. But what are they?"

"History has collapsed. Whole races have been deleted from existence. These are just like after-images. Echoes. Fossils in time. The footprints of the never-were."

"Er, what does that mean?"

"Total event collapse. The universe literally never happened."

"Nothing. Eye of the storm, that's all. We're just the last light to go out." The Doctor looked around. "Rose. Where's Rose?"

Rory pointed to the ground by the entrance.

"Is this why you had the blood on your hands?"

"No! I swear I didn't do anything, I just noticed when I walked in."

The Doctor nodded and put his hand over his eyes and then moved it to his forehead showing that he was crying. "Do you know how she died? Again?"

Rory kneeled next to her body and took her hand off her stomach. "She has a shot wound in her stomach and her hand opened. She's an auton like the rest of us."

"I know she's an aut-... She was saying how she wanted to save me again. She was programmed to kill me...So she killed herself first."

"I'm sorry..." The Doctor nodded

"So, where's Amy?" Rory turned pale.

"I killed her."

"Oh, Rory..."

"What am I?"

"You're a Nestene duplicate. A lump of plastic with delusions of humanity."

"But I'm Rory now. Whatever was happening, it's stopped. I'm Rory."

"That's software talking."

"Can you help her? Is there anything you can do?"

"Yeah, probably, if I had the time."

"The time?"

"All of creation has just been wiped from the sky. Do you know how many lives now never happened? All the people who never lived? Your girlfriend isn't more important than the whole universe."

Rory punched the Doctor. "She is to me!"

"Welcome back, Rory Williams! Sorry. Had to be sure. Hell of a gun-arm you're packing there. Right, we need to get her downstairs. And take that look off your plastic face. You're getting married in the morning."

The Doctor placed Amy in the Pandorica.

"So you've got a plan, then?"

"Bit of a plan, yeah. Memories are more powerful than you think, and Amy Pond is not an ordinary girl. Grew up with a time crack in her wall. The universe pouring through her dreams every night. The Nestenes took a memory print of her and got a bit more than they bargained for, like you. Not just your face, but your heart and your soul. I'm leaving her a message so she knows what's going on when she wakes up." The Doctor sealed the Pandorica.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing?"

"I'm saving her. This box is the ultimate prison. You can't even escape by dying. It forces you to stay alive."

"But she's already dead."

"Well, she's mostly dead. The Pandorica can stasis-lock her that way. Now, all it needs is a scan of her living DNA and it'll restore her."

"Where's it going to get that?"

"In about two thousand years."

"She's going to be in that box for two thousand years?"

"Yeah, but we're taking a shortcut. Rose's vortex manipulator. Rubbish way to time travel, but the universe is tiny now. We'll be fine."

"So hang on. The future's still there, then. Our world."

"A version of it. Not quite the one you know. Earth alone in the sky. Let's go and have a look. You put your hand there. Don't worry. Should be safe."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"She'll be fine. Nothing can get into this box."

"Well, you got in there."

"Well, there's only one of me. I counted."

"This box needs a guard. I killed the last one."

"No. Rory, no. Don't even think about it."

"She'll be all alone."

"She won't feel it."

"You bet she won't."

"Two thousand years, Rory. You won't even sleep. you'd be conscious every second. It would drive you mad."

"Will she be safer if I stay? Look me in the eye and tell me she wouldn't be safer."

"Rory, you"

"Answer me!"

"Yes. Obviously."

"Then how could I leave her?"

"Why do you have to be so human?"

"Because right now, I'm not."

"Listen to me. This is the last bit of advice you're going to get in a very long time. You're living plastic, but you're not immortal. I have no idea how long you'll last. And you're not indestructible. Stay away from heat and radio signals when they come along. You can't heal, or repair yourself. Any damage is permanent. So, for God's sake, however bored you get, stay out of-" The Doctor vanished in a spark and smoke. Rory put his helmet on and sat down. Rose's body shook and her eyes flew open.

* * *

"According to legend, wherever the Pandorica was taken, throughout its long history, the Centurion would be there, guarding it. He appears as an iconic image in the artwork of many cultures, and there are several documented accounts of his appearances, and his warnings to the many who attempted to open the box before its time. His last recorded appearance was during the London blitz in 1941. The warehouse where the Pandorica was stored was destroyed by incendiary bombs, but the box itself was found the next morning, a safe distance from the blaze. There are eyewitness accounts from the night of the fire of a figure in Roman dress, carrying the box from the flames. Since then, there have been no sightings of the Lone Centurion, and many have speculated that if he ever existed, he perished in the fires of that night, performing one last act of devotion to the box he had pledged to protect for nearly two thousand years."

"Rory. Oh, Rory."

"Exterminate!"

"What's that?"

"Exterminate!" The Doctor appeared.

"Trouble. Oh. Ah, two of you. Complicated."

"Exterminate! Weapons systems restoring."

"Come along, Ponds."

"Exterminate!"

They ran to the middle montage and the Doctor took a fez off a dummy.

"What are we doing?"

"Well, we are running into a dead end, where I'll have a brilliant plan, that basically involves not being in one."

"What's going on?"

"Get out of here. Go! Just run!"

"Drop the device!"

"It's not a weapon. Scan it. It's not a weapon, and you don't have the power to waste."

"Scans indicate intruder unarmed."

The man took off his hat and a woman appeared behind him. "Yeah, you think?" Rory shot the dalek with his hand.

"Vision impaired! Vision" The Dalek stopped.

"Amy!"

"Rory!" They ran to each other. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It just happened."

"Oh, shut up." Amy and Rory started kissing and the woman walked behind the Doctor, never taking off her hat and hood.

"Yeah, shut up, because we've got to go. Come on."

"I waited. Two thousand years I waited for you."

"No, still shut up." They continued to kiss.

"And break. And breathe. Well, somebody didn't get out much for two thousand years."

Little Amelia pulled on the Doctor's jacket. "I'm thirsty. Can I get a drink?"

"Oh, it's all mouths today, isn't it."

"Well I would hope so. Haven't seen you in two thousand years Mr. Bow tie." The Doctor turned around at the familiar voice. He pushed the hood down and lifted the hat off her head. Rose's smiling face was shown in the white light of the Pandorica.

"You're alive?"

"Course I a-" Rose started to say before the Doctor pulled her into a hungry and passionate kiss. "Guess you missed me?" She whispered against his lips.

"Bit too much."

"Nice fez." Rose took it off his head and put it on her own. "Though, I think it looks better on me." She did her signature tongue through teeth smile. The Doctor laughed and put it back on his head.

"Cute." He said before kissing her again.

When they pulled away the Doctor continued saying what he was saying before Rose cut him off. He didn't mind that she cut him off considering he loved her. And he had to admit. She looked adorable in the fez.

"The light. The light from the Pandorica, it must have hit the Dalek."

The Dalek's weapon started moving. "Out! Out! Out!"

"So, two thousand years. How did you do? And you weren't in the Pandorica, how in the hell are you alive?!"

Rose shook her head smiling. "The light from the Pandorica when it was open the whole time."

"We just kept out of trouble."

"Oh. How?"

Rory looked at Rose who shrugged wondering what to do. "Unsuccessfully. The mop! That's how you looked all those years ago when you gave me the sonic."

"Ah. Well, no time to lose, then."

The Doctor zapped out of the room using Rose's vortex manipulator.

When he came back he put the mop through the door handles. "Oops, sorry."

He vanished again and Rose rolled her eyes. "Something tells me this drove you mad?"

Rory nodded.

"How can he do that? Is he magic?"

Rose laughed and looked at little Amy. "Something like that."

The Doctor came back. "Right, let's go then. Wait! Now I don't have the sonic. I just gave it Rory two thousand years ago." He left again.

"Oh my god, we're gonna be here all day!"

The Doctor came back again and Rose sighed out of relieve. "Right then." He walked over to her and retrieved the sonic out of her top pocket. He quickly kissed her and started walking away. "Off we go! No, hang on. How did you know to come here?"

Amelia showed him the post it note and brochure. "Ah, my handwriting. Okay." He threw them behind his back and grabbed two new ones and started writing on them. He used the vortex manipulator again.

He came back and handed Amelia the drink he stole from her earlier.

"There you go. Drink up."

"What is that? How are you doing that?"

"My vortex manipulator. Having fun there?" Rose asked teasingly.

"Yeah, Cheap and nasty time travel. Very bad for you. I'm trying to give it up."

"So... Where're we going?" Rose asked taking his hand.

"The roof!"

Just when they were about to head up the stairs a future Doctor appeared at the top. He fell and rolled down them with his clothes smoking.

Rose and the first Doctor ran to the future one and scanned him.

"Doctor, it's you. How can it be you?"

"Doctor, is that you."

"Yeah, it's him. Him from the future..." The future Doctor woke up and whispered into the present Doctor's ear. He then fell back again.

"Are you? I mean, is he, is he dead?"

"What? Dead? Yes, yes. Of course he's dead. Right, I've got twelve minutes. That's good." Rose and the Doctor stood.

"Twelve minutes to live? How is that good?"

"Oh, you can do loads in twelve minutes. Suck a mint, buy a sledge, have a fast bath. Come on, the roof."

"We can't leave you here dead."

"Oh, Rory, good. Are you in charge now? So tell me, what are we going to do about Amelia?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"Where did she go?"

"Amelia?"

"There is no Amelia. From now on, there never was. History is still collapsing."

"But how can I still be here if she's not?"

"You're an anomaly. We all are. We're all just hanging on at the eye of the storm. But the eye is closing, and if we don't do something fast, reality will never have happened. Today, just dying is a result. Now, come on!" Rose and him ran off.

Rory stuck around and covered the future Doctor with his security guard jacket.

"Move it! Come on!"

* * *

"What, it's morning already? How did that happen?"

" History is shrinking. Is anybody listening to him? The universe is collapsing. We don't have much time left." Rose shook her head disapprovingly.

The Doctor soniked satellite dish and took it off it's pole and handed it to Rose.

"What are you doing?"

"We're looking for the Tardis." The Doctor said looking back at Amy.

"But the Tardis exploded."

"Okay then, we're looking for an exploding Tardis."

"I don't understand. So, the Tardis blew up and took the universe with it. But why would it do that? How?"

"Good question for another day. The question for now is, total event collapse means that every star in the universe never happened. Not one single one of them ever shone. So, if all the stars that ever were are gone, then what is that?"

There was a large burning ball in the sky.

"Like I said, we're looking for an exploding Tardis."

"But that's the sun."

"Is it? Well, here's the noise that sun is making right now." The Doctor held Rose's arm and raised it up while soniking the satellite dish. The sound of the Tardis could be heard coming from the exploding fire ball.

"That's my Tardis burning up. That's what's been keeping the Earth warm."

"Guys, there's something else."

"There's a voice."

"I can't hear anything."

"I can." Rose said leaning into the Doctor.

"Trust the plastic!"

"Doctor, that's River. How can she be up there?"

"No, it's not. Of course, the emergency protocols. The Tardis has sealed off the control room and put her into a time loop to save her. She is right at the heart of the explosion."

The Doctor left the group and came back a few moment's later with River Song.

"Amy! The plastic Centurion, and the plastic girl?"

"It's okay, they're on our side."

"Really?"

"Yes. We are." Rose said sort of offended.

"I dated a Nestene duplicate once. Swappable head. It did keep things fresh. Right then, I have questions, but number one is this. What in the name of sanity have you got on your head?"

"It's a fez. I wear a fez now. Fez's are cool."

River and Amy looked at each other. Amy took the fez of the Doctor's head and threw it. River shot it in the sky.

"Guess you people don't like fez's...?"

A dalek rose from behind the wall.

"Exterminate!"

"Run, run! Move, move. Go!" Rose and the Doctor used the satellite dish as a shield while making their way back into the museum. "Rose go."

"I'm not leaving you! I promised myself never again."

"Doctor, Rose, come on."

"Shush. It's moving away, finding another way in. It needs to restore its power before it can attack again. Now, that means we've got exactly four and a half minutes before it's at lethal capacity."

"How do you know?"

"Because that's when it's due to kill me."

"Kill you? What do you mean, kill you?"

"Oh, shut up. Never mind. How can that Dalek even exist? It was erased from time and then it came back."

"How?"

"You said the light from the Pandorica."

"It's not a light, it's a restoration field. But never mind, call it a light. That light brought Amy and Rose back, restored them, but how could it bring back a Dalek when the Daleks have never existed?"

"Okay, tell us."

"When the Tardis blew up, it caused a total event collapse. A time explosion. And that explosion blasted every atom in every moment of the universe. Except"

"Except in the Pandorica."

"The perfect prison. And inside it, perfectly preserved, a few billion atoms of the universe as it was. In theory, you could extrapolate the whole universe from a single one of them, like, like cloning a body from a single cell. And we've got the bumper family pack."

"No, no. Too fast. I'm not getting it."

"The box contains a memory of the universe, and the light transmits the memory, and that's how we're going to do it."

"Do what?"

"Relight the fire. Reboot the universe. Come on!"

"Doctor, you're being completely ridiculous. The Pandorica partially restored one Dalek. If it can't even reboot a single life form properly, how's it going to reboot the whole of reality?"

"What if we give it a moment of infinite power? What if we can transmit the light from the Pandorica to every particle of space and time simultaneously?"

"Well, that would be lovely, dear, but we can't, because it's completely impossible."

"Ah no, you see, it's not. It's almost completely impossible. One spark is all we need." Rose explained.

"For what?"

"Big Bang Two! Now listen." The Dalek shot the Doctor and he fell into Rose's arms.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"Get back. River, get back now!"

"Exterminate!"

Rory shot the Dalek and it powered down again.

"Doctor? Doctor, it's me, Rose. Can you hear me? What is it? What do you need?" The Doctor activated the vortex manipulator and left.

"Where did he go? Damn it, he could be anywhere." River shouted.

Rose looked up with tears in her eyes. "Downstairs...Twelve minutes ago." She said crying.

"Show me!"

"River, he died."

"Systems restoring. You will be exterminated."

"We've got to move. That thing's coming back to life."

"You go to the Doctor. I'll be right with you." River, Amy, and Rory left Rose alone with the Dalek.

"You will be exterminated!"

"Not yet. Your systems are still restoring, which means your shield density is compromised. One Alpha Mezon burst through your eyestalk would kill you stone dead."

"Records indicate you will show mercy. You are an associate of the Doctor's."

Rose took a gun out of the pocket of her jacket. "I'm Rose Tyler. Check your records again."

"Mercy."

"Say it again." She said switching the gun on.

"Mercy."

"One more time." She raised the gun.

"Mercy!"

* * *

"How could he have moved? He was dead. Doctor? Doctor!"

"But he was dead."

"Yeah? Who told you that?"

"The Doctor."

"Rule one, the Doctor lies." Rose said walking down the stairs.

"Where's the Dalek?"

"It died." Rose tossed the gun to River Song.

* * *

The Doctor was in the Pandorica.

"Doctor!"

"Why did he tell us he was dead?"

"We were a diversion. As long as the Dalek was chasing us, he could work down here."

"Doctor, what were you doing?" Rose asked putting her hand on his cheek. His eyes were closed but he leaned into her touch.

The light from the Tardis got brighter.

"What's happening?"

"Reality's collapsing. It's speeding up. Look at this room."

"Where'd everything go?"

"History's being erased. Time's running out. Doctor, what were you doing? Tell us." Rose begged.

"Big. Bang. Two..." He said weakly.

"The Big Bang. That's the beginning of the universe, right?"

"What, and Big Bang Two is the bang that brings us back? Is that what you mean?"

"Oh." River said.

"What?"

"The Tardis is still burning. It's exploding at every point in history. If you threw the Pandorica into the explosion, right into the heart of the fire." Rose explained.

"Then what?"

"Then let there be light. The light from the Pandorica would explode everywhere at once, just like he said."

"That would work? That would bring everything back?"

"Oh, hell yeah. A restoration field powered by an exploding Tardis, happening at every moment in history. Oh, that's brilliant. It might even work. He's wired the vortex manipulator to the rest of the box."

"Why?"

Rose kissed the Doctor's forehead and walked away letting River go talk to him. "So he can take it with him. He's going to fly the Pandorica into the heart of the explosion."

* * *

"Are you okay?"

"Are you?"

"No."

"Well, shut up then."

River came back and looked to Rose. "Rose, he wants to talk to you."

"So, what happens here? Big Bang Two? What happens to us?"

"We all wake up where we ought to be. None of this ever happens and we don't remember it."

"River, tell me he comes back, too."

"The Doctor will be the heart of the explosion."

"So?"

"So all the cracks in time will close, but he'll be on the wrong side, trapped in the never-space, the void between the worlds. All memory of him will be purged from the universe. He will never have been born. Now, please. He wants to talk to you before he goes."

Rose stood and hugged River before walking over to the Pandorica.

* * *

"Hey." Rose said giving the Doctor a small smile.

"Amy Pond. The girl who waited. But, Rose Tyler's the girl who's still waiting. Was it worth it?"

"Of course it was."

"Why?"

Rose walked closer to him and took his hand. "It was worth waiting because I got to see your face again. Well, one of them." The Doctor smiled.

"I don't deserve you." He said closing his eyes.

"I tell myself that same thing every time I'm with you."

"I love you, Rose Tyler..."

"Don't do this. Please?"

"When you leave... get Amy..."

Rose nodded and gave a watery smile. "I love you too, Time Lord." She kissed him lightly. "Not everyone dies, not all the time, not always. You can come back."

"Nothing ever stays the same. This isn't something you can rely on."

"I can to give myself hope." Rose kissed him again and whispered goodbye in his ear.

* * *

"Amy, he wants to see you."

She nodded and walked over to the Pandorica.

* * *

After several minutes the Pandorica closed.

"Back! Get back!"

The Pandorica took off and River got a message.

"What does it say?"

"Geronimo..."

Rose put her head in Rory's shoulder.

* * *

"Oh! Okay. I survived, then. Brilliant. I love it when I do that. Legs, yes. Bow tie, cool. I can buy a fez."

_"Lyle beach. The beach is the best. Automatic sand." Rose giggled and sat on the jump seat. _

_"Automatic sand? What does that mean?"_

_"Automatic. Totally." He kissed Rose and continued to work on the console. _

"Oh." The Doctor watched his previous adventure.

_"Cleans up the lolly sticks all by itself."_

"No, hang on. That's last week when we went to Space Florida. I'm rewinding. My, my time stream unraveling, erasing. Closing." The crack on the scanner closed and disappeared.

"Hello, universe. Goodbye, Doctor. Rose!" Rose turned and looked at where the voice came from. She looked confused and turned back to the Doctor. The flashback Doctor that is.

* * *

"Ah, three weeks ago, when she put the card in the window. Rose! I need to tell you something." Rose shot her head around and looked for the source of the voice. She once again found nothing and ran away. "She can hear me. But if she can hear me" There was a crack in the road.

* * *

_"Good luck, everyone. Behave. Do not let the girls open their eyes. Amy, Rose, later. River, going to need your computer."_

"Amy, you need to start trusting me. It's never been more important."

"But you don't always tell me the truth."

"If I always told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me."

"Doctor, the crack in my wall. How can it be here?"

"I don't know yet but I'm working it out. Now, listen. Remember what I told you when you were seven?"

"What did you tell me?"

"No. No, that's not the point. You have to remember."

"Remember what? Doctor? Doctor?!"

* * *

The Doctor got sent back to a place he hasn't seen before. Judging by the mailbox

"Rose's house. The night she wandered back into the world. Hours before I even arrived." He walked into the house and saw her sleeping in her bed. He sat in the chair next to it. "It's funny. I thought if you could hear me, I could hang on somehow. Silly me. Silly old Doctor. When you wake up, you'll have your old life back, you won't be trapped here anymore, and you won't even remember me. Well, you'll remember me a little. I'll be a story in your head. But that's okay. We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one, eh? Because it was, you know. It was the best. The daft old man who stole a magic box and ran away. Did I ever tell you that I stole it? Well, I borrowed it. I was always going to take it back. Oh, that box. Rose, you'll dream about that box. It'll never leave you. Big and little at the same time. Brand new and ancient, and the bluest blue ever. And the times we had, eh? Would have had. Never had. In your dreams, they'll still be there. The Doctor and Rose Tyler, and the days that never came. The cracks are closing. But they can't close properly until I'm on the other side. I don't belong here any more. I think I'll skip the rest of the rewind. I hate repeats. Live well. Love Ricky. Bye bye, Tyler." The Doctor walked into the crack.

Rose shot up and opened her eyes. She looked at the pictured on her nightstand and all the ones of her and the Doctor turned into ones of just her. There was a bright light and she was asleep in her room in her London flat.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen, the father of the bride, Augustus Pond!"

"Sorry, everyone. I'll be another two minutes. I'm just reviewing certain aspects." Strangely Rose was sitting at a table with at Amy's wedding.

"Your father, Amelia, will be the absolute death of me. Unless, of course, I strike pre-emptively." Amy saw River walk by the window.

"Amy? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Right. Er, you're crying."

"So I am. Why am I doing that?"

"Because you're happy, probably. Happy Mrs Rory. Happy, happy, happy."

"No, I'm sad. I'm really, really sad."

"Great."

"Why am I sad? What's that?"

"Oh, er, someone left it for you. A woman."

"But what is it?"

"A book."

It was River's journal.

"It's blank."

"It's a present."

"But why?"

"Well, you know the old saying. The old wedding thing. Huh? Amy, what? Hey."

"Ready now. Sorry about that. Last minute adjustments to certain aspects. Now then, it hardly seems a year since"

Amy saw a guest wearing a bow tie and another wearing braces. She then noticed Rose looking lost.

"At the age of six and announced that the new head teacher wasn't real because she looked like a cartoon."

"Shut up, Dad!"

"Amy?"

"Amelia?"

"Sorry, but shut up, please. There's someone missing. Someone important. Someone so, so important."

"Amy, what's wrong?"

"Sorry. Sorry, everyone. But when I was a kid, I had an imaginary friend. Two actually. But she came back, Rose Tyler." Everyone looked at Rose and she sunk down in her seat.

"Oh no, not this again."

"The other, the raggedy Doctor. My raggedy Doctor. But he wasn't imaginary, he was real."

"The psychiatrists we sent her to."

"I remember you. I remember! I brought the others back, I can bring you home, too. Raggedy man, I remember you, and you are late for my wedding!"

The glasses shook gently.

"I found you. I found you in words, like you knew I would. That's why you told me the story the brand new, ancient blue box." A strong wind blew the balloons around.

"Oh, clever. Very clever."

"Amy, what is it?"

"Something old. Something new. Something borrowed. Something blue."

The Tardis materialized in the middle of the room.

"It's the Doctor. How did we forget the Doctor? I was plastic. Rose was the stripper at my stag. Long story." Rose heard him and rolled her eyes.

Amy knocked on the doors. "Okay, Doctor. Did I surprise you this time?"

The Doctor opened the door wearing a top hat. "Er, yeah. Completely astonished. Never expected that. How lucky I happened to be wearing this old thing. Hello, everyone. I'm Amy's imaginary friend. But I came anyway."

"You absolutely, definitely may kiss the bride." The Doctor put his finger on Amy's lips.

"Amelia, from now on I shall be leaving the kissing duties to the brand new Mister Pond."

"No, I'm not Mister Pond. That's not how it works."

Rose came out from behind the Tardis. "Yes, it is." She said smiling.

Rory nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"Right then, everyone. I'll move my box. You're going to need the space. I only came for the dancing."

* * *

The Doctor, Amy and Rose were dancing, course the Doctor was dancing horribly. Like a baby giraffe.

"You're terrible!"

Rose giggled. "That is embarrassing!"

* * *

Later the Doctor was dancing with little kids while the other three were sitting at a table.

"That's it. That's good. Keep it loose."

* * *

After, a slow song was playing. Amy and Rory were dancing, and so were the Doctor and Rose.

"You look beautiful." The Doctor told her.

"Thank you, but today's all about Amy and Rory. Two thousand years. The boy who waited."

"You waited two thousand years too. What do we call you if Amy's the girl who waited?"

"I thought I was the girl who's still waiting?"

"Eh, I don't know. We have each other again. What's to wait for?"

Rose smiled at him. "Everything. We've got a long journey ahead of us."

"Yeah. A long journey." The Doctor smiled back and kissed her softly. Rose put her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance.

"I love you." She whispered.

He smiled and kissed her shoulder. "I love you too, Rose Tyler"

* * *

"Oi! Where are you off to? We haven't even had a snog in the shrubbery yet."

"Amy!"

"Shut up. It's my wedding."

"_Our_ wedding."

"Sorry, you two. Shouldn't have slipped away. Bit busy, you know?"

Amy smirked at Rose. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" The Doctor looked at Amy wondering why she was looking at Rose like that.

"Oh, no no no! Amy! No!" Amy started laughing.

"You just saved the whole of space and time? Take the evening off. Maybe a bit of tomorrow."

"Space and time isn't safe yet. The Tardis exploded for a reason. Something drew the Tardis to this particular date, and blew it up. Why? And why now?"

The phone started ringing.

"The Silence, whatever it is, is still out there, and I have to. Excuse me a moment." He answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh, hello. I'm sorry, this is a very bad line. No, no, no, but that's not possible. She was sealed into the seventh Obelisk. I was at the prayer meeting. Well, no, I get that it's important. An Egyptian goddess loose on the Orient Express, in space. Give us a mo." He paused and looked to Amy and Rory "Sorry, something's come up. This will have to be goodbye."

"Yeah, I think it's goodbye. Do you think it's goodbye?"

"Definitely goodbye."

Amy went to the door and shouted to Leadworth. "Goodbye!" She looked at the house and whispered "Goodbye."

"Don't worry about a thing, your Majesty. We're on our way."

* * *

**DOCTOR WHO WILL RETURN THIS CHRISTMAS (aka tomorrow or Monday)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Um... Yes Hello, I'm the Doctor. Okay okay, I'm Chloe Porter. I lost EVERYTHING from the rest of season 5! That's why it jumps :( People keep asking me where it went but I didn't know it was gone! So so sorry for that. I'll try to get those chapters back up. But for now here is A Christmas Carol. Erm, yeah. Enjoy (P.s this chapter has a few Titanic quotes in it. And it's rated M... Lot's of sexual description.)**

* * *

"Who's in the honeymoon suite?"

Amy entered wearing her policewoman outfit.

"I've sent for help."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Look, there's friends of mine, okay? And they can help us. they'll come."

"And what are you wearing?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Are you from the honeymoon suite?"

"Oh, shut up."

Rory entered wearing his Roman Centurion outfit. "Amy, the light's stopped flashing Does that mean they're coming?"

"Honeymoon suite?"

"Oh. Oh, the clothes. Er. It is just a bit of fun."

"Really, shut up."

"Sensor loss on eighty percent of the hull."

"So, does this mean they're coming, or does it mean I need to change the bulb?"

"They'll come. They always come."

"Right. Well, they are cutting it kind of fine."

"If we can't stabilize the orbit, we're finished."

"There's nothing to lock onto. I am flying blind."

"Come on, guys, come on."

"There's something coming alongside us. Something small, like a shuttle."

"Just this once, don't be late."

"Ma'am. Incoming message. It's from the other ship."

"On screen."

The message read "Come along Pond."

"What does that mean?"

"It's Christmas."

* * *

"Tell me again why you're going to make us land on the roof?" Rose asked sitting on the console.

"Chimney, Christmas eve. Can't resist a good timing."

"You're a child." She took the Doctor's hand and pulled him in front of her. "I could be arrested if you keep going baby face."

"Shut up." He put his hands on her waist.

"I don't think so." Rose put one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his back. "How long until we land?"

"Got a few minutes, why?" He asked kissed her neck.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I want you, Time Lord." The Doctor looked at her for a moment, looking for any sign that she was kidding. But there wasn't. She was dead serious. She wanted to fool around with him.

* * *

A few moments later they were in Rose's old bedroom. The only thing covering them was a blanket. The Doctor was on top of Rose shaking, both sweating with love in their eyes. I know it sound's weird but it's really not.

"You're trembling, sweetheart." Rose pointed out while moving the hair out of his eyes.

"I'll be fine." He said putting his lips to her neck.

"I love you." she breathed as the Doctor sucked on her neck. She clenched the sheet with her hands when he continued to thrust into her.

Rose put her hands on his back and dug her nails into it. He kissed her hungrily and grazed his tongue over hers. He then gently bit her bottom lip and moved onto kissing her neck and chest. Both of them started breathing heavy so he stopped moving so both of them could catch their breath.

"I didn't know you had it in you." Rose managed to get out.

"Shut up, or I'll make you."

"Then make me." She pulled him down and continued to kiss him roughly.

The Tardis landed and both of them smiled manically. "We'll continue this later." The Doctor whispered against Rose's lips.

* * *

Now that they were both dressed they were running down to the console room.

Once they were there, they stopped in front of the doors. "Okay know the plan?" He had asked her

"Yes. We go on the roof down the chimney and then see where that takes us." Rose said looking at the Time Lord.

"Your hair is shorter."

"You're just now noticing this? It's been shoulder length since I came back."

"Been busy."

* * *

They both walked out the doors and made their way to the chimney.

"Ladies first."

"Yes, sir!" Rose climbed into the chimney and tumbled into a room, she was quickly followed by the Doctor. Both covered in soot.

"Ah. Yes. Blimey. Sorry. Christmas Eve on a rooftop. Saw a chimney, my whole brain just went, what the hell."

Rose waved awkwardly as the Doctor walked over to the family.

"Don't worry, fat fellow will be doing the rounds later. I'm just scoping out the general chimney-ness. Yes. Nice size, good traction. Big tick."

"Fat fellow?"

"Father Christmas, Santa Claus or, as I've always known him, Jeff."

"There's no such person as Father Christmas."

"Yeah, there is." Rose pitched in walking over to them.

The Doctor poked Rose's cheek and nodded. Then he took out an old photograph. "Me and Father Christmas, Frank Sinatra's hunting lodge, 1952. See him at the back with the blonde? Albert Einstein. The three of us together. Brrm. Watch out. Okay? Keep the faith. Stay off the naughty list."

The couple spotted what looked to be a giant cinema organ. "Ooo. Now, what's this then? I love this. A big flashy lighty thing. That's what brought me here. Big flashy lighty things have got me written all over them. Not actually, but give me time, and a crayon. Now, this big flashy lighty thing is connected to the spire in your dome, yeah? And it controls the sky. Well, technically it controls the clouds, which technically aren't clouds at all. Well, they're clouds of tiny particles of ice. Ice clouds. Love that."

Rose looked up and noticed a pod with a girl in it. "Who's she?"

"Nobody important."

"Nobody important. Blimey, that's amazing. Do you know, in nine hundred years of time and space, I've never met anyone who wasn't important before. Now, this console is the key to saving that ship, or I'll eat my hat. If I had a hat. I'll eat someone's hat. Not someone who's using their hat. I don't want to shock a nun, or something. Sorry, rambling, because, because this isn't working!"

"The controls are isomorphic. One to one. They respond only to me."

"Oh, you fibber. Isomorphic. There's no such thing. I worked for Torchwood. I would know." Rose said rolling her eyes.

Sardick reached over Rose and turned off the clouds. Then on again.

"Okay, so the controls are isomorphic." She said shrugging.

"You tried, darling." The Doctor said kissing her forehead.

"The skies of this entire world are mine. My family tamed them, and now I own them."

"Tamed the sky? What does that mean?"

"It means I'm Kazran Sardick. How can you possibly not know who I am?"

"Well, just easily bored, I suppose. So, I need your help, then."

"Make an appointment."

"There are four thousand and three people in a spaceship trapped in your cloud belt. Without your help, they're going to die."

"Yes."

"You don't have to let that happen."

"I know, but I'm going to. Bye, bye. Bored now. Chuck."

Rose wriggled out of the servant's grip and walked over to Kazran.

"Ooo, look at you the little pet, looking all tough now."

"Listen to me now Sardick. There are four thousand and three people I won't allow to die tonight. Do you know where that puts you?" She asked leaning over him.

"Where?"

"Four thousand and four." She said darkly.

"Was that a sort of threat-y thing?"

"Whatever happens tonight, remember you brought it on yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, right. Get him out of here. And next time, try and find me some funny poor people."

"You son of a bit-"

"Rose. Enough." The Doctor said pulling her back.

The boy threw a stray piece of coal at Kazran. Sardick ran over to hit the child.

"No, stop, don't!" Rose pushed the child behind her and glared at Sardick.

"Don't you dare. You leave him."

"Get him out of here. Get that foul-smelling family out of here. Out!"

"We're going!"

Rose and the Doctor stayed behind.

"What? What do you want?"

"A simple life. But you didn't hit the boy."

"Well, I will next time."

"If you do so help me I will hunt you down and ki-" The Doctor put his hand on her mouth and told her to stay quiet.

"You see, you won't. Now why? What am I missing?"

"Get out. Get out of this house."

"The chairs. Of course, the chairs. Stupid me, the chairs."

"The chairs?"

"There's a portrait on the wall behind me. Looks like you, but it's too old, so it's your father. All the chairs are angled away from it. Daddy's been dead for twenty years, but you still can't get comfortable where he can see you. There's a Christmas tree in the painting, but none in this house, on Christmas Eve. You're scared of him, and you're scared of being like him, and good for you, you're not like him, not really. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you didn't hit the boy. Merry Christmas, Mister Sardick."

"I despise Christmas."

"You shouldn't. It's very you."

"It's what? What do you mean?"

"Half way out the dark." The Doctor and Rose walked out

* * *

"Everything's offline. Secondary furnace just vented."

Amy got on the phone with the Doctor. "Yes, I do."

"Are you lying?"

"Yes, I am."

"Don't treat me like an idiot."

"Was he lying?"

"No, no."

"Okay. The good news. I've tracked the machine that unlocks the cloud belt. I could use it to clear you a flight corridor and you could land easily."

"Oh, hey. Hey, that's great news."

"But, neither me or Rose can control the machine."

"Less great."

"But we've met the man who can."

"There you go."

"But he hates us."

"Were you being extra charming and clever? And Rose being defensive?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

* * *

"Sir? Sir?"

"Hang on."

"I've never seen anybody stand up to Mister Sardick like that. Bless you, sir, and merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. Lovely. Sorry, bit busy."

"You'd better get inside, sir. The fog's thick tonight, and there's a fish warning."

"Fish?" Rose mouthed the the Benjamin.

"All right, yeah. Sorry, fish?"

"Yeah. You know what they're like when they get a bit hungry."

"Yeah, fish, I know fish. Fish?"

"It's all Mister Sardick's fault, I reckon. He always lets a few fish through the cloud layer when he's in a bad mood. Thank you. Bless you once again, sir."

"Fish?"

"I heard fish." Rose said in disbelieve.

"Doctor, the Captain says we've got less than an hour. What should we be doing?"

A few fish swam by Rose and the Doctor.

"Fish."

"Sorry, what?"

"Fish that can swim in fog. I love new planets."

"Doctor? Doctor, please don't get distracted."

The fish started nibbling at their fingers. "Now, why would people be frightened of you tiny little fellows? Look at you, sweet little fishy-wishies. Mind you, fish in the fog, so the cloud cover. Ooo. Careful up there."

"Oh great, thanks, Doctor, because there was a real danger we were all going to nod off. We've got less than an hour!"

"We know."

"Ding dong merrily on high"

"Doctor? How are you getting us out of here?"

"Oh, just give me a minute. Can't use the Tardis, because it can't lock on. So, that ship needs to land. But it can't land unless a very bad man suddenly decides to turn nice just in time for Christmas Day."

"Doctor, I can't hear you. What is that? Is that singing?"

"A Christmas carol."

"A what?"

"A Christmas carol."

"A what?"

"A Christmas carol!" He shouted so she could hear him.

"Hosanna in excelsis."

"Doctor?"

"Gloria."

"Kazran Sardick."

"Doctor!"

"Merry Christmas, Kazaran Sardick."

"Hosanna in excelsis."

* * *

Old Kazaran was sleeping in his leather chair watching old video clips.

_"Hello, my name is Kazran Sardick. I'm twelve and a half, and this is my bedroom."_

_"This is my top secret special project. For my eyes only. Merry Christmas."_

_"Kazran!" The old Kazran awoke to the sound of his father shouting._

_"Kazran! Kazran, what are you doing? What are you doing? I've warned you before about this, you stupid, ignorant, ridiculous child."_

_"I was just going to make a film of the fish."_

_"The fish are dangerous."_

_"I just want to see them."_

_"Don't be stupid. You're far too young."_

_"Everyone at school's seen the fish."_

_"That's enough. You'll be singing to them next, like gypsies."_

_"The singing works. I've seen it. The fish like the singing."_

_"What does it matter what fish like?"_

_"People say we don't have to be afraid of the fish. They're not really interested in us."_

_"You don't listen to people. You listen to me." Elliot hit the young Kazran. _

The now old Kazran flinched as if he had been hit just then as well.

_"Ow! I'm sorry, Father."_

_"This is my house. While you're under my roof, you'll obey my instructions. I don't care what you"_

Rose came up behind Sardick with the Doctor and touched Kazran's shoulder.

"It's okay."

"What have you done? What is this?"

The Doctor walked next to Rose. "Found it on an old drive. Sorry about the picture quality. Had to recover the data using quantum enfolding and a paperclip. Oh, I wouldn't bother calling your servants. They quit. Apparently they won the lottery at exactly the same time, which is a bit lucky when you think about it."

"There isn't a lottery."

"Like he said, lucky."

_"There's a fog warning tonight. You keep these windows closed, understand? Closed."_

"Who are you?"

"Tonight, we're ghosts of Christmas past."

_"Mrs Mantovani will be looking after you tonight. You stay here till she comes. Do you understand? Do you understand?"_

"Did you ever get to see a fish, back then, when you were a kid?"

"What does that matter to you?"

"Look how it mattered to you."

"I cried all night, and I learned life's most invaluable lesson."

"Ah. Which is?"

"Nobody comes. Get out! Get out of my house!"

"Okay. Okay, but we'll be back. Way back. Way, way back." Rose said taking the Doctor's hand.

The two of them went to the Tardis.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter is short because I drew a blank.**

* * *

"I feel sorry for him, even if he was going to hit that boy." Rose said leaning on the console.

"Yep."

"You're ignoring me."

"Yep. No, wait. Sorry. Wasn't paying attention."

"That'd be ignoring."

"Sorry." He kissed her quickly. "Didn't mean to." The Doctor went under the deck to work on something.

"It's okay, and about earlier..."

"What about earlier?" He shot up and hit his head. He ended up hitting it again when he bounced off the other part. "Ow..." He rubbed his head and came back up to the console.

"Are you okay."

"Yes."

"Lying?"

"Yes."

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his forehead. "What about now?"

"Bit better."

She kissed him slowly on the lips. "What about now?"

"Much better."

"Thought so." Rose smirked and kissed his jaw.

"Why did you wanna talk about earlier? I don't really want to bring it up right now."

"Oh, just that you. And me. We..."

"I know. That's why I didn't wanna bring it up." He walked over to the console and pressed buttons.

"Are things going to be awkward between us now...?"

"Shouldn't."

"Well you're not talking to me very much."

"And I apologize. But, Rose I made a mistake possibly the biggest one I've ever made aside from destroying Gallifrey."

"What would that be?"

"Falling in love with a human and letting it get that far."

Rose looked offended. "You said you didn't care."

"Well that was a year ago! I've lost you four times already Rose!" He said rather angry.

"Still said you didn't care..." Rose mumbled.

The Doctor glared at her and took her hand. "Look I'm sorry if I'm pissing you off, but I said a while ago if anything happened to you we had to stop being together, and I let my feelings get in the way of that."

"So, you're breaking up with me?"

"Yes." He sighed and walked back over to the controls.

Rose stood there, not knowing what was happening. One moment she was the happiest she'd ever been. And the next she felt like someone punched a giant hole through her chest.

She was stupid. She knew she shouldn't have come back. But she was in love. In love with a sexless god, well at least until she came back. Rose felt hopeless. She was slipping from the world. Literally. She was fading and she had no idea why.

"Rose?" The Doctor panicked. He grabbed her hand and tried pulling her back. Her hand turned ghostly and she was gone. The Doctor fell back and sat there looking at the empty space.

* * *

Rose woke up on a beach. Not just any beach though, it was _Bad Wolf Bay_. There wasn't any zeppelins, so she was in her own world. Far far away from home though.

The sound of the Tardis materializing could be heard in the distance. On instinct Rose ran to the sound and found herself watching the replay of the day she got John. She watched as Donna, the Doctor, and John talk to her.

If she wouldn't have come back she wouldn't be suffering the pain of the eleventh Doctor's words that were stabbing her in the heart.

"We promised forever...I guess Time Lords have different rules..." She walked away being unseen by her past. She guess the Tardis was showing her that since she wasn't in Pete's world. Since the Doctor reset the universe she was never trapped there at all.

"Until next time, Rose Tyler." Rose heard the Tardis in her mind and she smilied faintly.

"Yeah, we'll see."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Boohooness. Rose and the Doctor went to splitsville. For now...ish. But on the bright side I hear it's a great desert place. (How I met your motherness!) Yeah... Um, I finished thinking up an idea for the who River Song thing, River won't be in it until A Good Man Goes to War. Sorry River peoples! But I have been brain fogged! And once again excuse my English. It's not my native language. And... urm, I think in that last chapter I lost alot of people... I shall fix it! (I don't get why it's confusing :c) OH! And there are hints in this chapter for later chapters. Try and pick em out! :) If you have any questions feel free to ask! This is a long Authors note...**

* * *

"Yeah mum, mum! I've got it!" Rose shouted at her phone. Her mother was wondering why she hadn't been home in months. "Mum. Seriously I'm fine!"

_"Well, Tony misses his sister!" _

"Tell him I'll come tomorrow." She sighed.

_"Okay, I love you darling. Stay safe." _

Rose hung up and plopped onto the couch. She leaned her head back and looked at the ceiling. The last time Rose had anyone call her _darling_ it was the Doctor.

True it had been four months since she last saw him but she was still having a hard time getting over him. She would be okay if the Tardis didn't kick her out.

There was a knock on the door and a blue envelope slipped through the mail slot. The envelope was _Tardis_ blue to be exact.

Rose opened it and read. She looked up and out her window. There just so happened to be a car unattended that had the keys in.

* * *

True, the drive from Norway to Utah was long. But if she was able to see the Doctor again it was worth it.

Rose pulled up and saw a school bus. A red head and a male emerged from it. She couldn't believe her eyes. Amy and Rory!

Rose ran over when they were turned around and she jumped on Rory's back. "Surrender the girl!" She whispered and hopped off him.

"Rose?" Rory asked slightly stunned.

"Yes... That is who I am."

"You were gone!"

"I'm here now. Hello."

Rose grunted when her friends hugged her tightly. A bit too tightly.

"Howdy." They all turned and saw the Doctor on the hood of a car. Wearing a stetson...?

"Doctor!" Amy shouted while Rose stayed back with Rory.

"Ha ha! It's the Pond!"

"Hey!"

"Hello, Pond. Come here." They hugged.

"So, someone's been a busy boy then, eh?"

Rose tilted her head in confusion.

"Did you see me?"

"Of course."

"Stalker."

"Flirt."

"Husband."

"Out of place child..." Rose said awkwardly.

"Rory the Roman! Ooo, come here."

"Hey, nice hat."

Rose rolled her eyes and walked behind the Doctor.

"I wear a Stetson now. Stetsons are cool."

Rose shot the stetson off the Doctor's head with the laser pistol River Song gave to her. Now she knew why she gave it to her.

"Hello." She winked. The Doctor looked at her in awe and hugged her tightly. Both the Ponds smiled and looked at each other.

"I missed you." He whispered in her hair.

"I missed you too."

* * *

Now that they were at the dinner the Doctor turned to Rose.

"Uh, what?" She said confused.

"Well. I found out why you got taken out of the Tardis, after helping Kazran, I did some work on the console to see how and why."

"Okay...So, are you gonna tell me or just stare at me?"

"Have you gained weight?"

"Doctor!"

"Sorry! Alright, so the Tardis sent you away for a while so something you were carrying wouldn't get hurt or damaged. That part confused me, but I thought you were going to be impossible to get back but I was wrong. Because, here you are!"

"I know, I see you!" Rose said sarcastically hugging him again.

"So, what's happening, then? Because you've been up to something." Amy asked interrupting their moment.

The Doctor released Rose and cleared his throat. "I've been running, faster than I've ever run. And I've been running my whole life. Now, it's time for me to stop. And tonight, I'm going to need you all with me."

Rose gave him a sad smile. "Okay. We're here. What's up?"

"A picnic. And then a trip. Somewhere different, somewhere brand new."

"Where?" Amy chimed in.

"Space, 1969."

* * *

At the picnic on the beach they were all sitting on a blanket by the water.

"So, when are going to 1969?"

"And since when do you drink wine?"

Rose laughed silently.

"I'm eleven hundred and three. I must've drunk it sometime." He took a sip and spit it out. "Oh, why it's horrid. I thought it would taste more like the gums."

"Eleven hundred and three? You were nine hundred and eight the last time we saw you."

"And you've put on a couple of pounds. I wasn't going to mention it."

"Oh, thanks for sparing me." Rose said pretending to be offended

"Sorry."

"Who's that?" Amy asked looking at a figure.

"Hmm? Who's who?"

"Sorry, what?" She asked turning back to the group.

"What did you see? You said you saw something."

"No, I didn't."

"Ah, the moon. Look at it. Of course, you lot did a lot more than look, didn't you? Big, silvery thing in the sky. You couldn't resist it. Quite right."

"The moon landing was in 69. Is that where we're going?"

"No. A lot more happens in 69 than anyone remembers. Human beings. I thought I'd never get done saving you."

A truck pulled up nearby and a man stepped out. The Doctor waved to him.

"Who's he?"

Rose turned her attention to the water and she stood. "Oh, my god..."

A figure in a NASA spacesuit was up to it's knees in the lake.

"You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now, you do not interfere. Clear?" The Doctor walked over to the astronaut who was now completely out of the water.

"That's an astronaut. That's an Apollo astronaut in a lake."

"Yeah..."

Rose watched the astronaut carefully and put his hand on the gun in her pocket.

"Hello. It's okay. I know it's you."

The person in the suit raised the visor.

"Well then..."

They watched as the Doctor said something and bowed his head.

"What's he doing?"

The astronaut shot him.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted.

"Amy, stay back!" Rose shouted as her and Rory restricted Amy from running.

And again.

"The Doctor said stay back! You have to stay back!"

"No! No! Doctor!"

Regeneration energy started flowing from the Doctor's hands.

"I'm sorry..."

The astronaut shot him in the middle of his regeneration and he fell back.

"No! Doctor!" Rose ran over to the Doctor and listened for his hearts. She then checked his pulse and stood.

"Doctor, please!"

"Rose? Rose!" Rose took the gun out and had no emotion on her face. "No..." Amy whispered.

Rose shot at the astronaut but it was too late it was back in the lake. "Of course not."

"Rose, he can't be dead. This isn't possible..."

"Usually, no. But whatever that thing was, it killed him in the middle of regeneration. His body was already dead, he just didn't make it to the next one."

"Maybe he's a clone or a duplicate or something."

The man from the truck walked over to them.

"I believe I can save you some time. That most certainly is the Doctor. And he is most certainly dead. He said you'd need this."

"Gasoline?"

"A Time Lord's body is a miracle. Even a dead one. There are whole empires out there who'd rip this world apart for just one cell. We can't leave him here. Or anywhere."

"Wake up. Come on, wake up, you stupid, bloody idiot. What do we do, Rory?"

"We're his friends. We do what the Doctor's friends always do. As we're told."

"There's a boat. If we're going to do this, let's do it properly."

When the sun set they put the Doctor in the boat floating in the lake burning. He was having a viking funeral.

"Who are you? Why did you come?" Rose asked arms folded.

"The same reason as you." The man held out a blue envelope. "Miss Tyler, Amy, Rory. I'm Canton Everett Delaware the third. I won't be seeing you again, but you'll be seeing me." Canton left.

"Four."

"Sorry, what?"

"The Doctor numbered the envelopes."

* * *

They headed back to the dinner and sat at their table from earlier. "You got three, I was two, Mister Delaware was five."

"So?"

"So, Rory, where's one?"

"What, you think he invited someone else?"

"Must've, he planned all of this. To the very last detail."

"Will you two shut up? It doesn't matter."

"He was up to something."

"He's dead!"

"Space, 1969. What did he mean?"

"You're still talking, but it doesn't matter."

"Hey, it mattered to him."

"So, it matters to us."

"He's dead, Rose."

"But he still needs us. I know. Amy, I know. But right now we have to focus."

"Look."

Rose stood and got out of the booth. She saw another blue envelope on the table near the back.

"Excuse me, who was sitting over there?"

"Some guy."

"That helps." Rose muttered sarcastically. "The Doctor knew he was going to his death, so he sent out messages. When you know it's the end, who do you call?"

"Er, your friends. People you trust."

"Number one. Who does the Doctor trust the most?"

The person who just came out of the bathroom, thats who.

"This is cold. Even by your standards, this is cold." Rose spat.

"Or hello, as people used to say." He paused and looked her up and down. "Have you gained weight?"

"Doctor?" Amy said shakily.

"I just popped out to get my special straw. It adds more fizz."

"You're okay. How can you be okay?"

"Hey, of course I'm okay. I'm always okay. I'm the King of Okay. Oh, that's a rubbish title. Forget that title. Rory the Roman! That's a good title. Hello, Rory."

He walked over to Rose. "Hello."

Rose slapped him.

"Okay. I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet."

"Yep."

"Good. Looking forward to it."

"I don't understand. How can you be here?"

"I was invited. Date, map reference. Same as you lot, I assume, otherwise it's a hell of a coincidence. Especially Rose. Ya know, considering I lost you. Again. What does this make? Five times?"

Rose nodded.

"Rose, what's going on?"

"Ask him how old he is."

"That's a bit personal."

"Tell her, tell her how old you are."

"Nine hundred and nine."

"But you said you were..."

"I don't understand."

"Yes, you do."

"I don't! What are we all doing here?"

"We've been recruited. Something to do with space 1969, and a man called Canton Everett Delaware the third."

"Recruited by who?"

"Someone who trusts you more than anybody else in the universe. Aside from me of course."

"And who's that?"

"As River says, spoilers."

* * *

"1969, that's an easy one! Funny, how some years are easy. Now, 1482, full of glitches. Now then, Canton Everett Delaware the third. That was his name, yeah? How many of those can there be? Well, three, I suppose. Rory, is everybody cross with me for some reason?"

"I'll find out."

* * *

"Explain it again."

"The Doctor we saw on the beach is a future version, two hundred years older than the one up there."

"But all that's still going to happen. He's still going to die."

"Well, we're all going to one day."

"We're not all going to arrange our own wake and invite ourselves. So, the Doctor, in the future, knowing he's going to die, recruits his younger self and all of us to, to what, exactly? Avenge him?"

"No, avenging isn't his style."

"Save him?"

"Yeah, that's not quite his style either."

"We have to tell him."

"We've told him all we can. We can't even tell him we've seen his future self. He's interacted with his own past. It could rip a hole in the universe."

"Yes, but he's done it before."

"And in fairness, the universe did blow up."

"But he'd want to know."

"Would he? Would anyone?"

"I'm being extremely clever up here, and there's no one to stand around looking impressed! What's the point in having you all?"

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Rose, we can't just let him die. We have to stop it. How can you be okay with this?"

"The Doctor's death doesn't frighten me. Nor does my own."

"Time isn't a straight line. It's all bumpy wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons. But now and then there are Saturdays. Big temporal tipping points when anything's possible. The Tardis can't resist them, like a moth to a flame. She loves a party, so I give her 1969 and NASA, because that's space in the sixties, and Canton Everett Delaware the third, and this is where she's pointing."

"Washington D.C., April the eighth, 1969. So why haven't we landed?"

"Because that's not where we're going."

"Oh. Where are we going?"

"Home. Well, you two are. Off you pop and make babies. And you, Rose Tyler, back to where you were sent before all of this." He paused to look at her. "And me? I'm late for a biplane lesson in 1911. Or it could be knitting. Knitting or biplanes. One or the other. What? A mysterious summons. You think I'm just going to go? Who sent those messages? I know you know. I can see it in your faces. Don't play games with me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that."

"Trust me." Rose said.

"I'll always trust you."

"You have to do this, and you can't ask why."

"Are you being threatened? Is someone making you say that?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Swear to me. Swear to me on something that matters."

Rose whispered something in his ear.

"My life in your hands, Rose Tyler."

"Thank you."

"So! Canton Everett Delaware the third. Who's he?"

"Ex FBI. Got kicked out."

"Why?"

"Six weeks after he left the Bureau, the President contacted him for a private meeting."

"Yeah, 1969. Who's President?"

"Richard Milhous Nixon. Vietnam, Watergate. There's some good stuff, too."

"Not enough."

"Hippie."

The Doctor thought for a moment and didn't have a good comeback. "Human."

"Good one."

"Okay, since I don't know what I'm getting into this time, for once I'm being discreet. I'm putting the engines on silent." The Doctor hit a lever and there was a loud wail.

Rose could hear the Tardis reaching out to her so she pulled another lever and the wailing stopped.

"Did you do something?"

"Nope, just spectating."

"Putting the outer shield on invisible. I haven't done this in a while. Big drain on the power."

"You can turn the Tardis invisible?"

"Ha!"

"Very nearly." She moved another lever.

"Er, did you touch something?"

"Nope, just admiring."

"Good. You might learn something. Okay. Now I can't check the scanner. It doesn't work when we're cloaked. Just give us a mo. Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa. You lot, wait a moment. We're in the middle of the most powerful city in the most powerful country on Earth. Let's take it slow."

The Doctor stepped out of that Tardis.

* * *

"Hello? Who is this? This is President Nixon. Who's calling? Is this you again?"

"Mister President?"

"A child."

"This is the President, yes."

"I'm scared, Mister President. I'm scared of the spaceman."

"A little girl?"

"Boy."

"How can you be sure?"

"What spaceman? Where are you phoning from? Where are you right now? Who are you?"

The Doctor took a note book out of his pocket and began writing.

"Jefferson Adams Hamilton."

"Jefferson, listen to me."

The child hung up.

"Surely this is something the Bureau could handle, sir."

"These calls happen wherever I am. How do I know the Bureau isn't involved? I can't trust anyone" Nixon turned around followed by Canton. The Doctor was still writing but then stopped when he heard silence.

"Oh. Hello. Bad moment. Oh look, this is the Oval Office. I was looking for the er, oblong room. I'll just be off, then, shall I?" He started walking away and he bumped into the Tardis causing it to jerk.

"Every time..." Rose said.

"Don't worry! It always does that when its cloaked."

Canton wrestled the Doctor to the floor.

"Ah, no. Stop that."

"He said the scanner wouldn't work."

"I know, bless."

"Lock down! Lock down!"

"Stop that! Argh! Oh! Rose, have you got my scanner? Working yet?"

"Oh, I hate him."

"No, you don't!"

"Get the President out of here. Sir, you have to go with them, now."

"Rose! Make her blue again!"

The Tardis shimmered and the blue ship was once again seen.

"What the hell is that?" The three of them walked out of the Tardis.

While the guards were distracted the Doctor slipped out of their grip.

"Mister President, that child just told you everything you need to know, but you weren't listening. Never mind, though, because the answer's yes. I'll take the case. Fellows, the guns, really? I just walked into the highest security office in the United States and parked a big blue box on the rug. Do you think you can just shoot me?"

"Well, they are Americans." Rose mumbled.

"Don't shoot. Definitely no shooting."

"Nobody shoot us either. Very much not in need of getting shot. Look, we've got our hands up."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Sir, you need to stay back."

"But who are they and what is that box?"

"It's a police box. Can't you read? I'm your new undercover agent on loan from Scotland Yard. Code name the Doctor. These are my top operatives, the Legs, the Nose, and Ms. Bossy."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't"

"Who are you?"

"Nah, boring question. Who's phoning you? That's interesting. Because Canton Three is right. That was definitely a girl's voice, which means there's only one place in America she can be phoning from."

"Where?"

"Do not engage with the intruder, Mister Delaware."

"You heard everything I heard. It's simple enough. Give me five minutes, I'll explain. On the other hand, lay a finger on me or my friends, and you'll never, ever know."

"How did you get it in here? I mean, you didn't carry it in."

"Clever, eh?"

"Love it."

"Do not compliment the intruder."

"Five minutes?"

"Five minutes."

"Mister President, that man is a clear and present danger to-"

"Mister President, that man walked in here with a big blue box and three of his friends, and that's the man he walked past. One of them's worth listening to. I say we give him five minutes. See if he delivers."

"Thank you, Canton."

"If he doesn't, I'll shoot him myself."

"Not so much thank you..."

"Sir, I cannot recommend"

"Shut up, Peterson! All right, five minutes."

"I'm going to need a SWAT team, ready to mobilize. Street level maps covering all of Florida. A pot of coffee, twelve Jammie Dodgers and a fez."

"Get him his maps."

"Why Florida?"

"There's where NASA is. She mentioned a spaceman. NASA's where the spacemen live. Also, there's another lead I'm following."

"A spaceman, like the one we saw at the lake?"

"Maybe."

Amy saw the same figure she saw at the lake in the open doorway. "I remember."

"Amy? What do you remember?"

"I don't know I'm just..."

"Amy, what's wrong?"

"Amy?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. No, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little sick. Excuse me, is there a toilet or something?"

"Sorry, ma'am, while this procedure's ongoing, you must remain within the Oval office."

"Shut up and take her to the restroom."

"This way, ma'am."

"Thanks."

Amy left and Carl stopped Rory from following.

"Your five minutes are up"

"Yeah, and where's my fez?"

"Rory, don't worry I'll with her." Rose put her hand on his shoulder and ran to Amy.

* * *

"Actually, we can usually manage this alone." Both of them walked in while Phil stood guard.

Rose looked at the door and leaned on the wall closing her eyes. She quickly opened them when she heard Amy talking to something.

"I saw you before, at the lake. And here. But then I forgot. How did I forget? What are you?"

A woman came out of a stall and washed her hands.

"Get back. Stay back from it."

The stranger turned and screamed. "Oh, my God. What is that? Is that a mask? Is that a Star Trek thing? Ben, is that you?"

"I think you should get back." Rose said calmly.

"Get back from what, honey?" The woman asked after turning around.

"That."

The woman turned and screamed again. "Oh, my God! Look at that. Is that a Star Trek mask? Ben, that's got to be you. Hang on, did I just say all that?"

"No! You've got to stay back!"

"Back? Back from what?"

The lights flickered. "Oh, those lights. They never fix them."

"Look behind you."

"Honey, there is nothing. Argh!"

The alien used the electricity from the lights to zap the woman dead.

"You didn't have to kill her. She couldn't even remember you. How does that work? We can only remember you while we're seeing you, is that it?"

Amy took a picture on her phone.

"Why did you have to kill her?"

"Joy. Her name was Joy. Your name is Amelia, and You are Rose. You will tell the Doctor."

"Tell him what?"

"What he must know and what he must never know."

"How do you know about that?"

"Tell him."

Amy and Rose started walking out but Rose stopped in her place.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, um... I'll be out in a mo. Just go I'll be fine."

Amy nodded and left.

Rose closed her eyes and ran into a stall. She emptied her stomach into the toilet and walked out of the stall. "Oh, god..." She whispered to herself washing her hands and looking at her pale skin. "Well, this should be fun..."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Oh god you guys are gonna hate me SO much. You'll find out later. Just... mer. And, Matt Smith has officially announced he is leaving the show on December 25th of this year. After four years Matt's hanging up his bow tie and seeing where his career takes him. Matthew Robert Smith, you were a brilliant Doctor. And I wish you luck in your future :) And to other Whovians. Don't cry because it's over, Smile because it happened.** **On to the story :3**

* * *

"Eugh!" Rose mumbled while she speed walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked curiously.

"Yeah, fine. Never better."

"You take after the Doctor. You're lying."

"Okay, I am. So?"

"So, what's wrong?"

"Nothin'"

"Tell me!"

"Fine! But you can't tell anyone! Not Rory, and _especially NOT _the Doctor."

Amy nodded and looked at the guard. "What about, Phil?"

"Phil. Close your ears."

He nodded and covered his ears with his hands.

"Alright, Amy."

Amy nodded to signal Rose to continue.

"I think...I think, I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?!" Amy said rather loud.

"Amy! Shush! Now, I don't know yet. But, I'm scared because..."

"Because the Doctor is the daddy?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, call it a gift but, you'd never be with anyone else. Even if he hurt you."

"Oh, shut up."

"So, how was it?" Amy asked coyly.

"How was what?"

"The _shagging_."

"Shut up."

"Tell me."

"Shut-"

"Tell me!"

"It was..."

"Yes?"

"...Good..."

"Did he ask permission? I can see him doing that."

"No, I feel like I forced him to do it though."

"He's not one to be forced into doing something. Especially, that."

"Rose! Amy! We're going back in the Tardis!" The Doctor's voice came through the corridor.

"That's our cue to hurry up I'm guessing." Rose put her hand in her hair.

"Yes, it would!" The Doctor called back.

"Hate him." She whispered to Amy.

"You do not! You love him I can see it. I see his love for you in his eyes too." Amy cooed.

Amy started walking away but Rose grabbed her arm. "Remember what I told you?"

"Yes, tell Rory and the Doctor." She joked.

"No!" Rose whined. "The opposite."

"I know, I'm messing with you, Tyler."

* * *

Back in the Tardis is appears Canton had followed them.

"Jefferson isn't a girl's name. It's not her name either. Jefferson, Adams, Hamilton. Rose."

"Er, Surnames of three of America's founding fathers? Oh..." Rose just understood everything.

"Lovely fellows. Two of them fancied me."

Rose giggled and plopped on the jump seat.

"Are you okay? Coping?" Rory asked Canton.

"You see, the President asked the child two questions. Where are you and who are you? She was answering where."

"It's bigger on the inside..." Canton said. Rose found herself mouthing the words.

"Yeah, you get used to it."

"Now, where would you find three big, historical names in a row like that?"

"Okay. Where?" Rose asked standing next to the Doctor and sending a look to Amy when she winked.

"Here. Come on." The Doctor took her hand and dragged her to Rory and Delaware.

"It's er"

"Are you taking care of this?"

"Why is it always my turn?"

"Because you're the newest."

* * *

Rose opened the doors of the Tardis and walked into the messy and cluttered warehouse.

"Where are we?" Amy asked coming up behind her.

"About five miles from Cape Kennedy Space Centre. It's 1969, the year of the moon. Interesting, don't you think?" The Doctor cut in.

"But why would a little girl be here?"

"I don't know. Lost me a bit. The President asked the girl where she was, and she did what any lost little girl would do. She looked out of the window."

Rose looked out the window and saw the street signs saying 'Hamilton, Jeferson, Adams.' "Streets. Of course, street names." She said walking back over to him.

"The only place in Florida, probably all of America, with those three street names on the same junction." The Doctor turned on his heel to face Rose. "And you, Rose Tyler. You've got that face on again?"

"Er, what face?"

"The he's hot when he's clever face."

"Doctor, this is my normal face."

"Yes, it is."

"Oh, shut up." She teased.

"Not a chance."

* * *

Rory had finally gotten Canton out of the Tardis. "We've moved. How, how can we have moved?"

"You haven't even got to space travel yet?" Rose asked looking at Canton.

"I was going to cover it with time travel."

"Time travel..." Canton breathed.

"Brave heart, Canton. Come on."

"So we're in a box that's bigger on the inside, and it travels through time and space."

"Erm, Yeah. Basically." Rose whispered to him.

"How long have Scotland Yard had this?"

* * *

"So, its a warehouse of some sort. It's disused." Rose explained

"You realise this is almost certainly a trap, of course?" The Doctor tested.

"If you mean did I notice the phone, course I did." she replied.

"What about it?" Amy's voice came through to Rose

"The line is cut dear. So how did the child phone from here?"

"Let's see if anyone tries to kill us and work backwards."

An astronaut was watching them from the shadows.

"Now, why would a little girl..." Rose gestured around her "Be here?"

"I don't know. Let's find her and ask her."

They came across some technology.

"It's nonterrestrial. Definitely alien. Probably not even from this time zone."

"Which is odd, because look at this!"

There was a crate of spacesuits.

"Uh. It's earth tech. It's contemporary." Rose sat down in pain with her hand on her stomach.

"It's very contemporary. Cutting edge. This is from the space program."

"Stolen?" She managed.

"What, by aliens?"

"Apparently."

"But why? I mean, if you can make it all the way to Earth, why steal technology that can barely make it to the moon?"

"Maybe because it's cooler? Look how cool this stuff is." The Doctor asked lifting the visor on the helmet off.

"Cool, aliens?"

"Well what would you call me?"

"An idiot." Rose spoke.

"Oi!" He took the helmet off and turned to Rose. "Are you alright?" He walked over and kneeled next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rose put on a fake smile, even though she knew the Doctor could see through it.

"I, er, I think he's okay now." Rory called.

"Ah! Back with us, Canton." The Doctor helped Rose up and took her hand in his.

"I like your wheels."

"That's my boy. So, come on. Little girl. Let's find her."

* * *

Amy and Rose were now examining alien tech that was covered in gunk.

"Rose?"

"I know what you're thinking."

"No you don't."

"We find the astronaut and kill it so it won't kill the Doctor in 2011."

"Lucky guess...?"

"No." Rose shook her head. "I was thinking it too."

"So let's do it."

"We can't. We came here because of what we saw in the future. If we try and prevent the future from happening, we create a paradox."

"Time can be rewritten."

"Not all of it."

"Who says?"

"You really have to ask that?" Rose saw something on the ground. "What's this?"

It was a manhole cover.

"We can still save him." Amy interrupted her thoughts.

"Doctor? Look at this." Rose called back to him ignoring Amy.

The Doctor came over and looked at it. "So where does that go?"

"There's a network of tunnels running under here."

"Life signs?"

"No, nothing that's showing up."

"Those are the worst kind."

Rose prepared to go down the hole.

"Be careful." The Doctor said with a worried tone.

"Always am." She said when she was fully underground.

"Shout if you get in trouble."

"Don't worry, I'm quite the screamer. Although, you already knew that." Her voice echoed up.

"Tell me what's going on here." Canton demanded.

"Er, nothing. She's just a friend." The Doctor answered quickly while blushing.

"I think he's talking about the possible alien incursion." Rory said awkwardly.

"Okay."

"So, I was in a bar having a drink. Tell me, honestly, Am I still there?"

Amy shook her head. "Afraid not."

Rose ran back to the group looking behind her causing her to trip and fall into the Doctor's arms.

"All clear. Just tunnels. Nothing down there I can see. Er, give me five minutes. I want to take another look around." She said out of breath.

"Stupidly dangerous!"

"Yeah, I like it too. Amy, look after him." Rose walked over to the manhole again but this time she was followed by the Doctor.

* * *

"Are you coming?" She asked him.

"No." He said simply.

"Alright then." She put her legs into the hole and he picked her up out of it. "Oi! Put me down!" Rose protested.

"Wait!" The Doctor set her down and took both her hands in his.

"What? Doctor, you were pretty clear before that this" She gestured between the two of them. "Isn't a good idea."

"Who gives a damn?" He asked sadly.

"Apparently _you_ do."

"Shoot me then." He said getting closer to her.

"Might have to." She whispered.

"Go ahead." Before she knew it his lips were on hers and her hands were around his neck, while his were around her waist.

When they pulled away they still held onto each other.

"I missed this." Rose said quietly while moving the hair out of the Doctors face.

"I did too. _But!_ We've still got a mission."

"Alright. See ya later the."

The couple let go of each other and Rose jumped down the hole.

"Rory, would you mind going with her?" The Doctor asked when he joined the rest of them.

"No."

"Then I'd appreciate it all the more."

"Hang on Rose, I'm coming with you." Rory called.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just felt a bit sick."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Not really, no."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Rory, I'm pregnant."

Rory's eyes widened and he hugged her. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah, thanks. But, I'm not exactly sure if the baby is okay. I had a terrible pa-argh!" Rose fell to the floor covering her stomach once more.

"Rose, I don't know what to do. If the person who is the father is who I think it is I can't know how to make sure it's okay." Rory said panicked while kneeling next to her.

"Tell the Doctor I'm sorry." Rose said trembling.

"Sorry for what?"

"I'll be back soon, I just have to see an old friend of mine."

"Okay, but sorry for what?" Rory tried again.

"This." Rose used her vortex manipulator and left.

* * *

**Bum bum bada bum bum bedum dum. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Can I just... Can I just say... Matt Smith, you sir. You gave me hope that you were staying until 2015 because you said you were. And then you go and be all like "Haha JK bitches! I'm leaving right after you say goodbye to ten and Rose. AGAIN! HAHAHAH!" I think Moffat got to him... OH! And I lied. River Song is in this :3**

* * *

"Right, when did this start? You know, the bleeding?" Jack asked his friend.

"About a week ago... Look, Jack I don't know what to do. Rory doesn't know what to do. No one does!" Rose put her face in her hands and cried.

"Doesn't the Doctor know?" He asked while sitting next to her.

"I 'avn't told him I'm pregnant..." She managed to get out.

"You havn't told him yet? Rose! This is serious!"

"I know! I...I can't do that to him though. I should just get an abortion before he finds out and pretend it never happened!" She shouted with anger.

"Rose, you can't do that. He deserves to know that the woman he loves is carrying his child."

Rose looked up with her eyes wide. "Shit..." She whispered to herself.

"What?" Jack asked panicked at her sudden change in facial expression.

"I, er... it's nothing." Rose stood and set the coordinates on the vortex manipulator. "It's been good, Jack. Really it has."

"Wait, you're _going_ to tell him? Right, Rosie?" He asked- well, more like commanded.

"Yes. I promise."

"Okay, bye wolf." He said hugging Rose tightly.

"Bye... fixed point...?"

When he released her she pushed a button on the VM and she disappeared in a spark.

* * *

"Rose?" Rose heard a voice behind her.

"Ah, Canton. You wouldn't happen to know where the Doctor is would you?" She asked looking behind Canton.

"Er, yeah. But you can't see him just yet." Canton explained to the brunette. Oh I forgot to mention, Rose dyed her hair when she left to see Jack.

"And why not?" The woman crossed her arms across her chest.

"It's part of the plan. He expected you to be here. He told me to give these to you." Canton handed Rose a white blouse, a pink pencil skirt, black heels, and a pair of fake glasses.

"Why?" She asked confused but still she took the outfit.

"Under cover."

"Oh, okay. Is there somewhere I can change then?"

"Through there." Canton pointed behind Rose to a long corridor.

"Thanks." Rose hugged him briefly and then ran to the room Canton told her about.

* * *

Once inside the room, Rose unzipped her dress and put on the clothes Delaware had given her.

"Right, the Doctor's gonna get a lot of weight on his shoulders today." She said to herself while putting her hair up in a bun and putting the specks on.

She stuffed her other clothes in her bag, and took a folder out to look official.

* * *

"Mr. Tyler, if you're ready to see the prisoner?" Canton asked her when she came out.

"Take me to him." She said with a fake American accent.

The pair walked over to the big black box in the middle of the room. Two guards pulling body bags followed, Rose suspected that was Amy and Rory.

They walked in and the body bags were dragged in as well.

* * *

"Is there a reason you're doing this?" The Doctor asked Canton.

"I want you to know where you stand." Canton said darkly as show for the guards.

"In a cell." The Doctor said lamely. He then noticed Rose and she smiled at him.

"In the perfect cell. Nothing can penetrate these walls. Not a sound, not a radio wave, not the tiniest particle of anything."

The guards left and Canton closed the door behind them.

"In here, you're literally cut off from the rest of the universe. So I guess they can't hear us, right?"

"Good work, Canton. Door sealed?"

Canton looked to Rose so she could answer.

"Oh! You want me to answer? Yeah. Door sealed." She answered quickly.

The Doctor shook off the straight jacket and Rose walked over to him dodging Amy and Rory who, came out of the body bags gasping for breath.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked his companions.

"Peachy." Rose said hugging him.

"Finally." Amy gasped.

"These things could really do with air holes." Rory complained.

"Never had a complaint before." Canton shrugged.

"Isn't it going to look odd that you're staying in here with us?" Amy asked Delaware.

"Odd, but not alarming. They know there's no way out of this place." He replied.

"Exactly. Whatever they might think we're doing in here, they know we're not going anywhere." The Doctor leaned against what appeared to be thin air. The Doctor looked to Rose and smiled. "Care to do the honors?"

Rose took his hand and looked him in the eyes. "Course." She smiled back and snapped her fingers, making the Tardis interior appear.

"Shall we?" The Doctor asked gesturing to the open doors.

"What about Dr. Song?" Canton asked.

* * *

"She dove off a rooftop." He continued when they group walked into the Tardis.

"Don't worry. She does that. Amy, Rory, open all the doors to the swimming pool."

The companions nodded, and they ran up the stairs.

The Doctor parked the Tardis on the side of the skyscraper and River blurred through the controle room. Soon after there was a loud splash.

"So, we know they're everywhere. Not just a landing party, an occupying force, and they 'have been here a very, very long time. But nobody knows that, because no one can remember them."

"So what are they up to?"

"No idea. But the good news is, we've got a secret weapon."

"You're gonna shave right?" Rose asked out of no where.

"Hush." He booped her nose.

* * *

"Apollo 11's your secret weapon?" River asked joining the others outside the ship.

"No, no. It's not Apollo 11. That would be silly. It's Neil Armstrong's foot."

* * *

The Doctor shot something into Canton's hand.

"Ow!" Canton winced.

"Ha. So, three months. What have we found out?"

"Well, they are everywhere. Every state in America. Ahh." Rory said before he got the injection.

"Not just America, the entire world."

"There's sort of a greater concentration here though..." Rose said before she got the injection. "Ouch!" She rubbed her hand.

"Okay?" The Doctor asked her sincerely.

"Okay." She smiled.

The Doctor walked over to Amy and gave her an injection as well.

"Ow!" She shouted.

"Are you okay?"

"All better." She said happily.

"Better?" He asked concerned.

"Turns out I was wrong. I'm not pregnant." Rose heard Amy say. She subconsciously put her hand over her stomach and sighed.

"What's up?" Rory asked the two of them.

"Nothing. Really, nothing. Seriously." Amy said pulling a fake smile. She looked to Rose and Rory's eyes quickly followed.

Rose collapsed to the floor and River was immediately by her side. "Rose? Rose, are you alright!" She practically shouted and the Doctor looked frightened.

"So you've seen them, but you don't remember them." Canton interrupted the scene before him.

"You've seen them, too. That night at the warehouse, remember? While you were pretending to hunt these guys down, you saw hundreds of those things. You still don't know what they look like." River stated while cradling her friend.

Rory stood and said "It's like they edit themselves out of your memory as soon as you look away. The exact second you're not looking at them, you can't remember anything."

"Sometimes you feel a bit sick, though, but not always." Amy said following her husbands action.

"So that's why you marked your skin." Canton asked, well actually stated.

"Only way we'd know if we'd had an encounter." Amy explained while looking back to Rose.

"Rose, are you okay?" River asked her while the others talked.

Rose whispered something in River's ear. When Rose finished River's eyes widened and the woman quickly disappeared via Vortex Manipulator.

"Where did they go?" Rory panicked. He knew what was happening to Rose and she was like a sister to him.

"River took Rose somewhere. They're still on board though. Just not in the control room." The Doctor said while walking over to the controls.

* * *

"Rose, what the hell do you mean?" River shouted at her.

"I think, I think the baby is dying. I may have the Tardis in my blood, but I'm still mostly human. The baby is a full Time Lord because of the Doctor and Bad Wolf." Rose explained while holding her stomach.

"How many days are you gone?" River asked.

"Four months and six weeks." Rose explained.

"You should be showing by now. Something is definitely wrong." River took out her scanner and hovered it above Rose's stomach. "Well, It's not dying. It appears to just be a slow developer." She explained.

"What the hell does that mean, River?"

"Erm, I don't think your uterus can handle a baby... So, Bad Wolf made it a slow developer. I don't know, I'm not the Doctor!" River sighed. "But whatever's happening isn't good because it's making you bleed and experience pain. Just, ask the Doctor what's wrong."

Rose looked up at the other woman nervously.

"No..." River whispered. "You didn't? You didn't tell him?"

"No, I haven't had the correct moment. I was gonna tell him today, but this happened." Rose gestured to her stomach.

"You should tell him, Rose this could be serious!" River explained.

"I know it could!"

"How could you be so stupid?" River shunned shaking her head.

"I don't know, I just... I want us to be happy. I don't want him to think he's stuck with me because of a friggen kid!" Rose sobbed into her sister's shoulder.

"I know you're not alright, but it _will_ get better." River Song explained.

* * *

"Okay, so. Rose leaves for a week, she collapses out of no where. And the girls disappear to the med bay. Anyone care to explain?" The Doctor asked the Ponds.

Amy and Rory stayed silent.

"I know you know. You've been hiding something from me. Come on, lets hear it." He demanded.

"They won't tell you." River's voice came through when Rory opened his mouth to speak. "This is something only Rose and Rose _alone_ can tell you." She continued.

"So, where is she?" The Doctor asked her on the verge of exploding with anger.

"You know she's in the Med bay. Go to her and you'll find out." River Song told him.

* * *

Rose sat up and hung her legs over the side of the bed. How could she be so stupid? River was right, she should have told the Doctor about this sooner.

Her head shot up when she hear the door creek open.

"Hey." Rose said giving the Doctor a small smile.

"What's all this about?" He asked calmly sitting next to her on the bed.

"You know how back on Christmas Eve we...?" Rose sighed when she couldn't finish.

"Yeah?"

"Doctor I..." She put her face in his neck and started crying.

"Rose, you know that you can tell me anything." The Doctor stated while hugging her.

"I know it's just, I don't know how you'll take it." Judging by the silence Rose suspected he was waiting for an answer. "Doctor, I'm pregnant..."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! Till next time! ~ Chloe**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cliff hangers are always fun! Har har. And what do you people mean by "Soap Opera"?**

* * *

_"Rose, you know that you can tell me anything." The Doctor stated while hugging her._

_"I know it's just, I don't know how you'll take it." Judging by the silence Rose suspected he was waiting for an answer. "Doctor, I'm pregnant..."_

The Doctor sat there silently.

Rose looked at him with hope in her eye's. "Please speak so I know I didn't scare you into your next regeneration..."

"I'm...I don't know what I am right now..." He said quietly.

"You hate me don't you? Oh my god you hate me..." Rose mumbled.

"No! Oh, no never. My Rose Tyler. I'd never hate you." He hugged her again. "I've just noticed. Your hair is brown." He said awkwardly.

"Yeah, has been for a while."

"How long gone are you?" The Doctor asked concerned.

"So, how about the Ponds? How are the Ponds?" Rose asked changing the subject.

"Just dandy. Now tell me." His voice got firmer.

"Six months... and four weeks. I told River the opposite."

"S-...Six months? You're six months gone, and I'm only hearing about this now?" The Doctor raised his voice and Rose put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Rose you don't even have a bump! This is serious!" He stood and started pacing.

"I...I have a good reason." She whispered.

"What is it?"

"I don't want you to think that you're stuck with me, just because we have a child together." Rose began to cry again.

"Stuck? Stuck with you? Rose, I'd never think that!" The Doctor put a hand through his hair and sighed. "I love you too much to leave you, or to _ever_ think I'd be stuck with you."

"Didn't stop you before."

"Had no choice when I left you in Pete's world. You got pulled into the void." He said next to her once more and set her on his lap.

"How come I 'avn't got a bump if it's been six months?" She asked putting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know. We'll find out soon though. I promise."

"I'm guessing I'm gonna be stuck in her on the dangerous missons? Which is all of them..."

"No, just the ones envolving the Silence. Just until the baby is born."

Rose kissed him and leaned back so the Doctor was on top of her.

After a few minutes of roaming hands and mouths Rose giggled and pushed the Doctor away. "Lets not get into what caused me to be pregnant in the first place."

"Yes, ma'am!" The Doctor saluted.

* * *

**Three weeks later **

So the Tardis was put into a human body, Rose almost died, and the others fought pirates. Life with the Doctor... there's no words.

"Rose! I've got a theory!" The Doctor shouted barging into her room. He quickly covered his eyes. "Please be clothed." He complained.

Rose stood and kissed his cheek. "Nothing you've not seen before. But, what's your theory?"

"Shut up, and I'll actually tell you later. Get dressed." He kissed her quickly and walked out the room.

* * *

Rose walked down to the console room and saw the Doctor looking at the monitor carefully while Amy and Rory were playing darts and listening to _Muse_.

"Forty six. Rubbishy, rubbishy, rubbish." Amy said disappointed at Rory.

"Hello? It's a double top." Rory complained.

"Wrong side of the wire, mister."

"You're on the oche, Red."

"I feel like I just walked into a family gathering. No cheek pinching, no squeezing. And most definitely, _no_ kissy attacks." Rose laughed while walking down the stairs.

Before the Doctor turned it off she saw the monitor tracking whether Amy was pregnant or not. The Doctor then turned the music off.

"Who wants chips?" He asked.

Rose and Rory slowly raised their hands.

"Well, I know you want them." The Doctor joked to _his_ Wolf. "But, Rory and Amy, I'll drop you both off. Take your time. Don't rush."

"Er, and you? Things to do. Things involving other things."

"I am so lost." Rose whispered to Rory.

"Well, we'll stay with you. We'll do the other things." Amy offered.

"Nope." The Doctor said plainly.

"Whatever you're up to, I'd personally like to be a part of it. What?"

A klaxon blared and everyone got thrown around.

"Solar tsunami. Came directly from your sun. A tidal wave of radiation. Big, big, big."

"Oh Doctor, my tummy's going funny." Rory said as if he were a child.

"Well, the gyrator disconnected. Target tracking is out."

The Tardis headed for earth.

"Assume the position!" The Doctor pulled Rose next to him while Amy and Rory put there head between their legs. Then it all went still. "Textbook landing."

* * *

**I'm tired, I've got finals tomorrow. This is the last chapter until Thursday or Wednesday. Sorry :( And urm... I sort of gave something big away in the last chapter... Not saying what it was ^-^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, so my final exams are going until Monday because, I get out of school Monday! Yay! Short chapter today. Um. So I'm sending the chapters I type while I'm away to **_**TheBadWolfandTheImpossibleGirl**_** so she can upload them. I type future chapters along with the current ones so... That's why there was a spoiler in one of the chapters. I was too used to saying it before xD Anyways. Talk again on Tuesday! :) **_**~BadassRoseTyler~**_

* * *

**A few hours after arriving at the chapel.**

"Doctor, honestly don't think this is a good idea. You saw what the ganger of Jennifer did." Rose complained while they walked down to get the rest of the gangers.

"Hush." The Doctor opened the door and put his hands together. "Hello. How are you all getting on?"

"Why don't you tell us?" The ganger Cleaves asked him.

"Well, we have two choices. The first is to tear each other apart. Not my favourite. The second is to knuckle down and work together. Try to work out how best we can help you."

Him and Rose led the gangers out of the room.

The Doctor looked at Rose. "Breath."

"I am, why do you keep tellin' me to breath?"

"Now, I know its hard for you to hold your fully human form. That's why you keep shifting between the Flesh stages, but do try. It'll make the others less scared of you." He said to the gangers, completely ignoring Rose's question.

* * *

"Where's Jen? What have you done with her?" Buzzer asked the ganger of Jennifer.

"I haven't seen her, I swear. But look, I'm her. I'm just like her. I'm real." Jennifer tried to reason with them.

"You're a copy. You're just pretending to be like her." Jimmy told her.

"Rory, we don't really know anything about them yet." Amy whispered to her husband.

"Well, I know that she's afraid and she needs our help." He mumbled back.

"Jimmy, Buzzer. Come on, you guys. We've worked together for two years." Jennifer complained.

"I worked with Jennifer Lucas, not you." Buzzer spat.

"Okay, let's not do anything at all until Rose and the Doctor get here." The Doctor said the last part with Rose and Amy.

"Hello."

"This is" Jimmy started.

"You're tellin' me..." His ganger finished for him.

"All right, Doctor, you've brought us together. Now what?" The Ganger of Cleaves asked.

"Before we do anything, I have one very important question. Has anybody got a pair of shoes I could borrow? Size ten. Although I should warn you, I have very wide feet..."

Rose looked down and then back up at the Doctor. "Not really."

The Doctor put his hand over her mouth. "Hush, darling."

* * *

**A few moments later, the gangers have rebelled against the humans.**

"What about the flares?" Jimmy asked.

"We'll worry about the flares when we're locked inside. Rory, Pond."

There was a scream.

"Rory, come on." Amy begged.

Rose looked him in the eyes and nodded.

"Jen's out there. She's out there and she's on her own."

"Well, if she's got any sense, then she's hiding. Rory!"

"I can't leave her out there!"

"Rory."

"I know you understand that." Rory said looking between the Doctor and Rose.

"Get in here. Get in here!"

The Gangers were approaching and Rory ducked through the corridor.

"There they are."

"Amy." Rose pulled Amy into the room.

"Rory!"

* * *

Rose shut the door and quickly everyone inside the room did their best to barricade the door.

"Amy, they are not after him, they're after us."

"Why? Why?!" Two voices came from the shadows.

"Show yourself!" No one came. "Show yourself! Now!" The Doctor shouted.

"Doctor!"

"Pass me the barrel."

"We need something heavy. Anything you can find."

"This is insane. We're fighting ourselves."

"Yes. Yes, it's insane, and it's about to get even more insanerer. Is that a word?" The Doctor looked down at Rose.

"No...?" She said tilting her head.

"Okay then. Show yourselves!" He shouted again.

"Doctor, we are trapped in here and Rory's out there with them. Hello? We can't get to the Tardis and we can't even leave the island."

"Correct in every respect, Pond. It's frightening, unexpected, frankly a total, utter splattering mess on the carpet, but I am certain, one hundred percent certain, that we can work this out. Trust us. We're the Duo." The owners of the voices stepped out of the shadows and a flesh version of the Doctor and Rose were seen holding hands.

"It's only just beginning." Rose's flesh avatar said smirking.

* * *

**See? I told you it would be **_**short**_** I'm just REEEEEEEALLY tired.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, hopefully since I'm making two chapters and it's 12:30 in the morning you won't hold it against me for skipping a shit load of stuff in the last chapter. Well, I hand my notebook over to **_**TheBadWolfandTheImpossibleGirl**_** until I return once again :) Treat her well! **_**~BadassRoseTyler~**_

* * *

_"Correct in every respect, Pond. It's frightening, unexpected, frankly a total, utter splattering mess on the carpet, but I am certain, one hundred percent certain, that we can work this out. Trust us. We're the Duo." The owners of the voices stepped out of the shadows and a flesh version of the Doctor and Rose were seen holding hands. _

_"It's only just beginning." Rose's flesh avatar said smirking._

"Deja vou..." The human(ish) Rose mumbled.

The flesh Doctor was now suffering and Rose's was sitting there looking at the original.

"What's happening? I wonder if we'll get back. Yes, one day. Argh. I've reversed the polarity of the neutron flow." The flesh Doctor shouted.

"The Flesh is struggling to cope with our past regenerations. Hold on."

"Would you like a Jelly Baby?" The ganger doubled over in pain. "Why? Why?! Why?!"

"Why what?" The original asked.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor. No, let it go, we've moved on." The flesh version yelled with tears in his eyes.

"Doctor..." Rose tried but _her_ Doctor held her back.

"Hold on, hold on, you can stabilise."

The Doctor's ganger grabbed Rose by her jacket. "I've reversed the jelly baby of the neutron flow. Would you like a Doctor, Doctor, I'm, I'm the. I can't." He put her down and put his head on his shoulder.

"No, listen, hold on. Hold on." The other Doctor commanded.

"No! Argh."

The flesh version of Rose stood and looked at the original Doctor. "Hm, have you always been so...shouty?" She asked teasing.

"You're the complete opposite of Rose. I don't get it. You're supposed to be just like your owner."

"I am the same. Pregnant aren't I?" She smirked and walked over to the flesh Doctor and hugged him. "It's okay." She whispered to him.

The gangers outside stopped banging on the door.

"I think I liked it best when they were being noisy."

"Mmm hmm. Doctor, we need you. Get over here."

The ganger Doctor was released from the ganger Rose's hug. "Hello."

"Cybermats." The real Doctor demanded.

"Do we have time for this?"

"We make time. I'd like more proof that you're me. Learned your Rose isn't _my_ Rose. Easy enough. Cybermats."

The ganger Doctor sighed. "Created by the Cybermen. They kill by feeding off brainwaves."

"Rory and Amy, they may not trust all of us." The Doctor pointed out. "Going to have to warn them about your Rose, though."

"Oi!" The Flesh Rose said offended.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Inevitably."

"I'm glad we're on the same"

"Wavelength. You see, great minds."

"Exactly. So, what's the plan? "

"Save them all, humans and gangers."

"Tall order. Sounds wonderful."

"Is that what you were thinking? It's just so inspiring to hear me say it."

"I know."

"Flirt with yourself later." The flesh Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Is that _really_ what we look like?" The human(ish) Rose asked her ganger.

"Oh, yeah." The flesh smiled.

"Hm."

"Doctor, Rose!" Amy called annoyed.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

The real Doctor found grating in the wall. "Yowzah! An escape route!" He pulled it out.

"Yowzah?" Amy asked looking at both Roses. They gave a shrug in return.

"You know, I'm starting to get a sense of just how impressive it is to hang out with me."

"Do we tend to say yowzah?" The ganger of the Doctor asked the other one.

"That's enough, let it go, okay? We're under stress."

They crawled through.

* * *

**More minutes later.**

"We've got to get out of here. We are, we're going to get out."

"We're not leaving without them."

"I want them found too, but it's about casualties, innit? Can't be helped."

"What are you doing?"

"Making a phone call."

"Who to?" Rose asked looking over at the Flesh versions of herself and the Doctor.

"No one yet. It's on delay."

"Right. Not getting it. Why exactly are you making a phone call?" Amy asked.

"Because, Amy, I am and always will be the optimist. The hoper of far-flung hopes and the dreamer of improbable dreams. The wheels are in motion. Done."

"You know really there can be only one."

"Hmm?"

"Oh, nothing. Carry on being amazing." She and Rose started walking away until they stopped when they saw a woman with an eyepatch looking through the wall.

"Amy, Rose? What happened?" The Doctor asked concerned.

"It's her again." Rose said in disbelieve.

"It's who again?"

"There's a woman I keep seeing. A woman with an eyepatch, and she has this habit of sliding walls open and staring at me. Doctor?"

"It's nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing." Amy said awkwardly.

"It's a time memory. Like a mirage. It's nothing to worry about."

"But I see it too." Rose said raising her hand a bit.

"It's in my head..." The Ganger Doctor and Rose said. They stood and left the room.

"Don't let him go."

"It's okay, leave it to me. One of them is me anyway." Rose walked out of the room after the gangers.

* * *

"I'm sorry. What I said about you being almost the Doctor, it's just really hard, because I've been through so much with him. I've even seen. I've even seen the moment of his. Can you die? If you really are the same, then you can die. You can be killed, and I might have seen that happen." Rose called after the flesh Doctor. The other Rose continued to walk away and then she stopped in her place and turned.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why? Because you invited us to see it. Your death."

The flesh version of Rose pushed the human Rose against the wall. "Doctor go back inside. Say the flesh version of me walked away with my human."

The ganger Doctor walked back into the room where everyone else was.

"How's the baby? Huh Tyler?" The flesh asked Rose.

"You're hurting me." The human struggled.

"Have you ever wondered why you haven't got a bump yet?" The flesh pushed Rose harder to the wall.

"The Doctor doesn't know!" Rose coughed from choking.

"He does. He just won't admit." The flesh snarled and it's face went to how it was when it was made.

"Why are you doing this? You're me!" Rose tried pushing the flesh away.

"Because, you need to know. The reason you don't have a bump is because you're a flesh avatar like me and him."

"I'm not!"

"Don't believe me, eh?" The flesh put one hand on Rose's chin and the other on the back of her head. "Wakey wakey!" The flesh twisted Rose's neck and broke it. Rose's face went from human to flesh and she fell to the ground. "Too easy." She smirked and went back to human form.

"Where's your ganger?" The Doctor asked the flesh not knowing it wasn't Rose.

"She ran away I suppose." She responded looking at the Doctor.

* * *

**Skipping to the end because I haven't remembered everything! :D**

Amy was experiencing stomach pains.

"Doctor! What is happening to her?" Rory panicked.

Rose's flesh avatar looked at Amy and smirked. "She's going into labour."

"Did she say? No. No, no. Of course she didn't. Rory, I don't like this. Ow." Amy winced again.

"I did. We were never really here, Amelia Pond. I killed the original flesh of Rose I can kill yours too. No pain. You'd wake up with no pain but labour pains. As will I." Rose used the Doctor's sonic on herself and she melted.

* * *

The real Rose woke up in a white room chained to a bed by her wrists.

"Ah, here we are. She's awake. Now, Rose. Puuuuuuuuuuuuuush." The woman witht the eyepatch cooed evily.

Rose looked at her now giant stomach with blood everywhere. She looked back up at the woman and screamed.

* * *

**So lazy... Thank you Cas for uploading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, I don't feel well. I hope I'm not sick. I just ate a sandwich Don't feel like seeing it come back up. Kai. I now hand the wheel to **_**TheBadWolfandTheImpossibleGirl**_** Bye bye my unicorns :) **_**~BadassRoseTyler~**_

* * *

Rose was holding her baby girl, Alexis, while looking out the window seeing all the soldiers.

"I wish I could tell you that you'll be safe with these people, but now is not the time to lie. But what you will be, Lexi, you'll be brave."

Madame Kovarian stepped forward. "Two minutes." She snarled.

Rose rolled her eyes and looked back at her child. "But not as brave as they'll have to be. Because there's someone coming, I don't know when and where he is. But he'll come. There's a man who's never going to let us down, and not even an army can get in the way." She whispered to the gurgling baby.

Kovarian walked over and reached for Alexis.

"Leave her, please! Just leave her!" Rose protested.

Kovarian put Alexis in a high-tech mosses basket.

"He's the last of his kind. He looks young, but he's lived for hundreds and thousands of years. And wherever they take you, Alexis, however scared you are, I promise you, you will never be alone. Because this man is your daddy." Rose said holding her daughters tiny hand. "He has a name, but the people of our world know him better as the Doctor."

"He is not the devil. He is not a god. He is not a goblin, or a phantom or a trickster. The Doctor is a living, breathing man, and as I look around this room I know one thing. We're sure as hell going to fix that."

Rose was watching the troops cheer as Colonel Manton gave his speech.

"Sorry. I shouldn't be here. I'm meant to be at the thing. I brought you something. Your child's name in the language of my people. It's a prayer leaf and we believe, if you keep this with you, your child will always come home to you."

"Can I borrow your gun?"

"Why?"

"Cause I've got a feeling you're not gonna stop talking." Rose said annoyed wiping her eyes. She could see Amy on the other side looking down like Rose was. "They're talking like he's famous. The Doctor isn't famous."

"He meets a lot of people. Some of them remember. He's sort of like a, I don't know, a dark legend." Lorna said remembering when she met the Doctor.

"Dark? Have you met him?" Rose turned away from the window again.

"Yeah. But I was just a little girl."

Rose smiled. "I was nineteen. Seems like so long ago... 25 now."

"You've been with him a long time, then."

"No, I lost him a few times here and there. We ended up together in the end."

"You must be very special." Lorna said smiling sadly at Rose.

"Hey. You can wait a long time for the Doctor, but he's worth it, okay? The thing is, he's coming. No question about it. Just you make sure you're on the right side when he gets here. Not for my sake, for yours." Rose hugged Lorna and took the prayer leaf.

"Good luck, Ms. Tyler." Lorna hugged her again and walked out of the room.

Rose turned and looked back out the window.

* * *

"On this day, in this place, the Doctor will fall." Colonel Manton continued.

The crowd chanted.

"The man who talks, the man who reasons, the man who lies, will meet the perfect answer. Some of you have wondered why have we have allied ourselves with the Headless Monks. Perhaps you should have wondered why we call them Headless. It's time you knew what these guys have sacrificed for faith. As you all know, it is a Level One Heresy, punishable by death, to lower the hood of a Headless Monk. But by the divine grant of the Papal Mainframe herself, on this one and only occasion, I can show you the truth. Because these guys never can be persuaded."

Manton lowered a hood on one of the monks to show just a neck tied up at the end.

"They never can be afraid."

And another hood goes down.

"And they can never, ever be-"

The third monk pushed down his hood and the Doctor's smiling face came out.

* * *

Rose's eyes widened and she smiled excitedly.

"Surprised! Ha, ha! Hello, everyone. Guess who. Please, point a gun at me if it helps you relax." The Doctor said happily.

All the troops raised their gun at him.

"You're only human."

"Doctor, you will come with me right now." Manton shouted.

"Three minutes forty seconds. Rose Tyler, Amelia Pond! Get your coats!" The Doctor raised his hood and the lights went out.

* * *

"_I'm not a phantom."_

"Doctor?"

_"I'm not a trickster."_

"Doctor!"

_"I'm a monk!"_

"Doctor, show yourself." Manton demanded.

"It's him! He's here! It's him!" One of the troops shot a monk.

"Weapons down! Do not fire!"

A monk killed a soldier.

"No!" Manton shouted. "Doctor! Doctor!" He looked around and still saw nothing. "Do not fire. Nobody discharge their weapon in this room. Nobody! Do not fire!"

"Stop. Wait. Listen to me. I am disarming my weapon pack. Monks, I do this in good faith." Colonel disarmed his weapon pack. "I am now unarmed. All of you, discharge your weapon packs. The Doctor is trying to make fools of us. We are soldiers of God. We are not fools. We are not fools. We are not fools. We are not fools."

"We are not fools!" A soldier shouted.

"We are not fools." Manton repeated.

"We are not fools!" Another shouted.

"We are not fools." They all said together.

"We are not fools." Manton repeated again.

"We are not fools." Another soldier said.

"We are not fools. We are not fools. We are not fools."

Silurians, Jadoon, and Strax appeared.

"This base is now under our command." Strax spat.

"I have a fleet out there. If Demon's Run goes down, there's an automatic distress call."

_"Not if we knock out your communications array. And you've got incoming."_ The Doctor's voice came through the communicator.

_"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Danny Boy to the Doctor."_

"Give 'em hell, Danny Boy."

* * *

"I need to get off this station now. Bring me the children!" Kovarian commanded.

* * *

_"Target destroyed."_

"Don't slump. It's bad for your spine."

* * *

The guards have brought Melody, Arkytior, and Alexis in their Moses baskets to Kovarian.

"Get back in there with the rest of them. Remember, the Doctor must think he's winning, right until the trap closes. I'll take my ship from here."

_"Airlock engaged. Shuttle ready for boarding."_

"No." Rory's voice came from behind her.

"I have a crew of twenty. How do you expect to gain control of my ship?" Kovarian asked pleased at their attempt.

Captain Avery came out of the ship with his son. "This ship is ours, milady."

* * *

"All airlocks sealed. Resistance neutralized." Strax informed.

"Sorry, Colonel Manton. I lied. Three minutes forty two seconds." The Doctor said spinning his chair around to face the others.

"Colonel Manton, you will give the order for your men to withdraw."

"No. Colonel Manton, I want you to tell your men to run away."

"You what?" Colonel asked shocked.

"Those words. Run away. I want you to be famous for those exact words. I want people to call you Colonel Run Away. I want children laughing outside your door, because they've found the house of Colonel Run Away." The Doctor stood and now raised his voice. "And, when people come to you, and ask if trying to get to me through the people I love is in any way a good idea, I want you to tell them your name. Oh, look, I'm angry. That's new. I'm really not sure what's going to happen now."

"The anger of a good man is not a problem. Good men have too many rules." Kovarian said sort of reassuring?

"Good men don't need rules. Today is not the day to find out why I have so many." The Doctor said walking away.

"Give the order. Give the order, Colonel Run Away."

* * *

Rose was sitting on the floor looking over at the door. Suddenly there was a loud hammering sound. She stood abruptly and grabbed something that appeared to be a toothbrush. "Who's that? Who's there? You watch it, because I'm armed and really dangerous, and...mean..."

"Yeah, sort of found that out." The Doctor's voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Doctor? Doctor, is that you?" Rose suddenly had tears in her eyes and she dropped the device.

"Yep. Always is. Hang on."

The sound of the sonic screwdriver could be heard.

"Doctor, they...They took our baby..." Rose said quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

The doors slid open and the Doctor walked in carrying Alexis.

"Now, Rose Tyler. That's never going to happen." He said smiling.

Rose walked-more like ran- over to them and looked at the child. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Where's she been? What have they done to her?"

"She's fine Rose, she's fine I checked." The Doctor pulled Rose into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "She's beautiful, just like her mother." He now had tears in his eyes.

"Crying Time Lord." Rose said grinning. "Very cool, Doctor."

"Oh, just come here." The Doctor carefully pulled Rose into a long kiss.

When they pulled away Rose smiled at him. "We should probably go check on Amy."

* * *

"Urgh. Kissing and crying. we'll, we'll be back in a bit." The Doctor said awkwardly while Rose laughed.

"Oi! You two, get in here."

The two of them walked down the stairs-Rose was obviously holding her child-.

"My daughters. What do you think?" Rory asked proudly.

"Hello. Hello, babies." The Doctor said looking at the girls.

"Melody and Arkytior. Had a friend names Arkytior and Melody. People made fun of Arkytior for her name but, I thought it was pretty." Amy explained.

"Arkytior is a Gallifreyan name." The Doctor looked at Rose and smiled.

"Well yes, I suppose she does smell nice. Never really sniffed her. Maybe I should give it a go. Amelia Pond, come here." The Doctor hugged Amy and sniffed her.

"Doctor?" Rose said.

"I'm sorry we were so long." He said to both Rose and Amy.

"It's okay. I knew you were coming. Both of you. My boys."

"It's okay. She's still all yours. And really, you should call her mummy, not big milk thing. Same goes for you Alexis!"

"Okay, what are you doing?" Amy asked.

"I speak baby."

"No, you don't."

"I speak everything, don't I, Melody Pond. No, it's not. it's cool." The Doctor said fixing his bow tie.

Madame Vastra came through the doors. "Doctor? Take a look. They're leaving. Demon's Run is ours without a drop of blood spilled. My friend, you have never risen higher."

Rory suddenly looked up worried.

* * *

Amy walked out of the Tardis carrying Melody.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rory asked.

"She doesn't like the Tardis noise. I asked him to turn something off, but it was all, but I don't want to punch a hole in the space-time continuum. Arkytior strangly likes it... Shush."

"He's got a point." Rose's voice echoed through the room.

"Rory! The Judoon have escorted the Clerics out of the quadrant. Spitfires have returned to their own time. Captain Avery and his men are going. Is she all right?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, she's just crying."

"Give her to me, human fool. She needs changing." Strax said.

"I just changed her. I think she might need a feed."

"A feed, of course. I'll take care of everything."

"Er, I really don't think you will, actually." Rory informed awkwardly.

"I have gene-spliced myself for all nursing duties. I can produce magnificent quantities of lactic fluid."

The Doctor came out of the Tardis carrying a wooden cot.

"She's not hungry, she's tired. Sorry, Melody, they're just not listening." He said setting the cot down.

"What's this?"

"Very pretty, according to your daughter."

"It's a, it's a cot."

"No flies on the Roman. Give her here." Amy handed the Doctor Melody and he set her in the cot.

"Hey, there we go."

"But where would you get a cot?" Rory asked.

Rose came out of the Tardis and she stepped next to the Doctor holding Lexi.

"It's old. Really old. Doctor, er, do you have children?"

"Aside from mine and Rose's? No."

"Have you ever had children? Besides Alexis."

"No."

"Who slept in here?"

_"Doctor, we need you in the main control room."_ Vastra demanded.

"Be right there! Things to do. I've still got to work out what this base is for. We can't leave till we know."

"But this is where I was? The whole time I thought I was on the Tardis, I was really here?"

"Er, Centurion, permission to hug?"

"Be aware, I do have a sword."

"At all times. You were on the Tardis, too. Your heart, your mind, your soul. But physically, yes, you were still in this place."

"And when I saw that face looking through the hatch, that woman looking at me."

"Reality bleeding through. They must have taken you quite a while back. Just before America."

"That's probably enough hugging now. So her Flesh avatar was with us all that time. But that means they were projecting a control signal right into the Tardis wherever we were in time and space."

"Yeah, they're very clever."

"Who are?"

"Whoever wants our kids."

"But why do they want them?"

"Exactly."

"Is there anything you're not telling us? You knew Rose and Amy weren't real. You never said."

"Well, I couldn't be sure they weren't listening."

"But you always hold out on us. Please, not this time. Doctor, it's our babies. Tell us something. One little thing."

"It's mine."

"What is?"

"The cot. I slept in there." The Doctor walked away and Rose followed.

"Oh, my God. It's the Doctor's first stars."

* * *

"You've hacked into their software, then?"

"I believe I sold it to them." Dorium stated.

"Ooo. So what have we learned?"

"That anger is always the shortest distance to a mistake."

"I'm sorry?" Rose said confused.

"The words of an old friend who once found me in the London Underground, attempting to avenge my sisters on perfectly innocent tunnel diggers." Vastra explained.

"You were dead." The Doctor told her.

"Ah, yes that does tend to get in the way." Rose walked over by the door and sat down in the chair.

"You were very cross at the time." The Doctor told Vastra.

"As you were today, old friend. Point taken, I hope. Now, I have a question. A simple one. Is Melody and Arkytior human?"

"Sorry, what? Of course they are. Completely human. What are you talking about?"

"They've been scanning them since they was born, and I think they found what they were looking for." Dorium said motioning to the computer.

"Human DNA." The Doctor said simply.

"Look closer. Human plus. Specifically, human plus Time Lord."

"But they're human. They're Amy and Rory's daughters!"

"You've told me about your people. They became what they did through prolonged exposure to the time vortex. The Untempered Schism."

"Over billions of years. It didn't just happen."

"So how close are they? Can they even regenerate?"

"No, no. I don't think so."

"You don't sound so sure."

"Because I don't understand how this happened."

"Which leads me to ask when did it happen?"

"What?"

"I am trying to be delicate. I know how you can blush. When did this baby begin?"

"Oh, you mean?"

"Quite."

"Well, how would I know? That's all human-y, private stuff. It just sort of goes on. They don't put up a balloon, or anything."

"But could the child have begun on the Tardis in flight, in the vortex."

"No! No! Impossible! It's all running about, sexy fish vampires and blowing up stuff. And Rory wasn't even there at the beginning. Then he was dead, then he didn't exist, then he was plastic. Then I had to reboot the whole universe. Long story. So, technically the first time they were on the Tardis together in this version of reality, was on their w-"

"On their, what?"

Rose looked up, eyes wide. "On their wedding night..."

"It doesn't make sense. You can't just cook yourself Time Lords."

"Of course not. But you gave them one hell of a start, and they've been working very hard ever since."

"And yet they gave in so easily. Does this not that bother anyone else?" Dorium asked.

"Amy. She worried the babies would have a time head. She said that-"

"Only you would ignore the instincts of a mother."

"Or the instincts of a coward. This is too easy. There's something wrong." Dorium said.

"Why even do it? Even if you could get your hands on brand new Time Lords, what for?"

"A weapon?"

"Why would a Time Lord be a weapon?"

"Well, they've seen you and Rose."

"I'm not a Time Lord, Vastra."

"You have the DNA."

"Me?" The Doctor interrupted.

"Mister Maldovar, you're right. This was too easy. We should get back to the others."

Vastra and Dorium left.

The Doctor turned to Rose. "Me?"

She shrugged and opened her mouth to speak but Kovarian appeared on screen.

"I see you accessed our files. Do you understand yet? Oh, don't worry, I'm a long way away. But I like to keep tabs on you. The children, then. What do you think?"

"What are they?"

"Hope. In this endless. Bitter. War."

"What war? Against who?"

"Against you. Doctor!" Kovarian spat.

"A child is not a weapon!" He shouted.

"Oh, give us time. They can be. They will be."

"Except you've already lost them, and I swear I will never let you anywhere near them again."

"Oh, Doctor. Fooling you once was a joy, but fooling you twice the same way? It's a privilege."

The Doctor turned around and saw a puddle of flesh on the floor and chair where Rose was sitting. "Amy... Amy!" He ran out of the room.

* * *

The Doctor ran down corridors and steps. He could hear Amy scream.

"Rory? Rory! Rory!"

"Amy, they're not real! Melody and Arkytior, they're a Flesh avatar. Amy!"

The Doctor ran in and it was quiet.

"Amy..."

"Yeah, we know." Rory said walking over to Strax.

* * *

"Well then, soldier. How goes the day?" River said not understanding what just happened.

"Where the hell have you been? Every time you've asked, I have been there. Where the hell were you today?" The Doctor spat.

"I couldn't have prevented this."

"You could have tried!" He started walking away.

"And so, could you. I know you're not all right. But hold tight, Amy, because you're going to be."

The Doctor turned back to River abruptly.

"You think I wanted this? I didn't do this. This, this wasn't me!" He shouted.

"This was exactly you. All this. All of it. You make them so afraid. When you began, all those years ago, sailing off to see the universe, did you ever think you'd become this? The man who can turn an army around at the mention of his name. Doctor. The word for healer and wise man throughout the universe. We get that word from you, you know. But if you carry on the way you are, what might that word come to mean? To the people of the Gamma Forests, the word Doctor means mighty warrior. How far you've come. And now they've taken children, the children of your best friends, and they're going to turn them into a weapon just to bring you down. And all this, in fear of you."

"Who are you?"

"Oh look your cot! Haven't seen this in a long while!" River said skipping backwards over to it.

"No, no, you tell me. Tell me who you are."

"I am telling you. Can't you read?"

The Doctor looked at the cot and then back to River. "Hello."

"Hello."

"And Rose?"

"Yes." River said smiling brightly.

"But that means?"

"I'm afraid it does."

"Ooo... But we..."

"Yes you have, you bad boy."

The Doctor hugged River and ran to the Tardis.

"Vastra and Jenny, till the next time. Rory and Amy, I know where to find your daughters, and on my life, they will be safe. River, get them all home."

He took down the force field and went into the Tardis.

"No!" Amy shouted.

The Doctor left.

"Where's he going and what did you tell him?"

"Amy, you have stay calm."

Amy picked up a gun and pointed it at River Song.

"Tell me what you told the Doctor."

"Amy, no. Stop it!" Rory tried.

"It's okay, Rory. She's fine. She's good. It's the Tardis translation matrix. It takes a while to kick in with the written word. You have to concentrate."

"I still can't read it."

"It's because it's Gallifreyan and doesn't translate. But this will." River handed Amy the two prayer leaves. One with Melody and one with Arkytior.

"It's your daughter's names in the language of the Forest."

"I know my daughter's names."

"Except they don't have a word for Pond, because the only water in the forest is the River. And Arkytior is High Gallifreyan for Rose. The Doctor will find your daughters, and he will care for her whatever it takes. And I know that. It's me. I'm Melody. And Rose is Arkytior. We're your daughters."


	21. Chapter 21 (You will have feels)

**Sorry for my absence. It's me now. :) Finals are over, last day is the 18 :D yerp. Even though this is lets kill Hitler it's going to be Arkytior/Rose instead of Mels/Melody/River Enjoy! Mert. (Also Tori and Tor is the nicknames for Arkytior.)**

* * *

Rory was driving through a cornfield in Lead worth very fast, attempting to make a crop circle.

"Okay, left. Sharp turn! Okay, right. No, no, no, I mean left. No, sorry, right, right. I definitely meant right. Now loop the loop." Amy kept flipping the piece of paper with signals on it. "Stop, stop!"

Rory stopped in the middle of the field where the Tardis along with the Doctor were standing.

"Seriously?" The Doctor held up the news paper that's headline reads _"Leadworth's crop circle."_

They had spelled out Doctor in the field.

"Well, you never answer your phone." Rory pointed out getting out of the car.

"Okay, you've had all summer. Have you found them? Have you found Melody and Arkytior?" Amy asked with hope in her eyes.

"Permission?" The Doctor asked Rory.

"Granted." Rory said walking over to the Tardis while reading the paper.

The Doctor hugged Amy tightly. "You know who they grow up to be, so you know I will find them."

"But you haven't yet."

"Hold on, what's this bit?"

Amy and the Doctor walked over to Rory and the Doctor took the paper out of Rory's hands.

There was a line going through the word _Doctor_.

"We didn't do that."

There was the sound of sirens and a car in the distance.

The Doctor lowered the paper and they screamed seeing as there was a car speeding their way.

The Car skidded to a halt, almost hitting the Tardis. A young woman with her black hair in a high ponytail and with her bangs swept to the side got out of the car. She was wearing a T-shirt, black boots, and jeans. And she was wearing a heavy amount of black eyeliner.

"You said he was funny. " The woman said.

The Doctor put his hand in front of him in effort to see who was standing over him.

The woman moved in front of the sun so he could see her and smirked. "You never said he was sexy."

"Tori!" Rory shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked shocked to see her friend.

"Following you. What do you think?"

"Er, where did you get the car?"

"Oh, it's mine." There were sirens in the back round. "Ish..."

"Oh, Tori, not again." Amy sighed.

"You can't keep doing this. You're going to end up in prison."

"Sorry. Hello. Doctor not following this. Doctor very lost. You never said I was sexy?"

"Is that the phone box? The bigger on the inside phone box? Oh, time travel. That's just brilliant. Yeah, I've heard a lot about you. I'm their best mate."

"Then why don't I know you? I danced with everyone at the wedding. The women were all brilliant. The men were a bit shy."

"Not a wedding person."

The sirens got closer.

She rolled her eyes. "And this is me, out of time." She pulled out a gun and pointed it at the Doctor.

"Tor!" Amy shouted.

"For god sake!" Rory also shouted.

"What are you doing?"

"I need out of here, now."

There was now a helicopter coming.

"Anywhere in particular?"

"Lets see, you've got a time machine, and I've got a gun. What the hell? Let's kill Hitler."

* * *

**Let us go back in time to little Amy Arkytior and Rory**

"So, is he hot?" Arkytior asked Amelia.

"No, he's funny." Amelia said shaking her head.

"But how can he travel in time?"

"Because, he's got a time machine, stupid."

"I thought we were playing hide and seek. I've been hiding for hours." Rory moaned.

"Well, we just haven't found you yet."

"Okay. Hi Tori..."

"Hi Rory..." Tor said rolling her eyes.

* * *

**In school**

"Tori, did you not understand the question? I'm asking you why the Titanic sank?"

"Because the Doctor didn't save it. Except you don't know about the Doctor because you're stupid."

"Why are you always in trouble? You're the most in trouble in the whole school, except for boys." Amelia said annoyed.

"And you."

"I count as a boy."

"Am I getting warm?" The young blindfolded Rory asked.

"Yes, Rory."

* * *

**They were now teenagers**

"Tori." The teacher called.

"A significant factor in Hitler's rise to power was the fact that the Doctor didn't stop him."

Arkytior left another headmasters office.

"I can't keep doing this!" Amy told her.

* * *

**In police station**

Tori left the cell and walked past Amy.

"Tor!" She called.

**In Amy's room**

"It was late. I took a bus." Arkytior said playing with Amy's toy Tardis while laying on Amy's bed.

"Uh, you _stole_ a bus." Rory said packing his books up.

"Who steals a bus?"

"I returned it, didn't I?"

"You drove it through the Botanical Garden."

"Short cut." She said giggling.

"Why can't you just act like a person? Like a normal _legal_ person?" Amy asked annoyed.

"I don't know, maybe I need a Doctor."

Amy took the Tardis away from Tori. "Stop it." She put it in a box.

"Er, I'd better go. I'm on earlies tomorrow." Rory informed them.

"Okay."

"It's all right for you. You've got Mister Perfect keeping you right."

"He's not even real. Just a stupid dream when I was a kid."

"No, I wasn't talking about him."

"What, Rory? How have I got Rory?"

Rory stopped in the doorway.

"Yeah, how has she got me?"

"He's not mine."

"Yeah, I'm not hers."

"Oh, come on. Seriously, it's got to be you two. Oh, cut to the song. It's getting boring."

"Nice thought, okay, but completely impossible."

"Yeah, impossible."

"I mean, I'd love to. He's gorgeous. He's my favourite guy. But he's, you know"

"A friend."

"Gay."

Rory looked at Amy confused. "I'm not gay."

"Yes, you are."

"No, no I'm not."

"Course you are. Don't be stupid. In the whole time I've known you, when have you shown any interest in a girl?"

Arkytior had the toy Tardis again and she was spinning it. "Penny in the air." She said smirking.

"I mean, I've known you for, what, ten years? I've seen you practically every day. Name one girl you've paid the slightest bit of attention to?"

Rory ran away.

Amy looked to her friend and pointed to herself. "Me?"

Arkytior nodded.

"Oh. Oh, my god! Rory!" Amy ran after him.

"And the penny drops." Arkytior said smirking again.

"Rory!" Amy's voice could still be heard.

Tori stood from the bed. "Catch you later, Time Boy." She threw the Tardis on the bed.

* * *

The Tardis was out of control.

"You've shot it! You shot my Tardis! You shot the console!" The Doctor shouted.

"It's your fault!" Arkytior shouted right back at him.

"How is it my fault?!"

"You said guns didn't work in this place! You said we're in a state of temporal grace!"

"That was a clever lie, you idiot! Anyone could tell that was a clever lie."

The control room was now smoking and the ship jerked forwards and suddenly stopped.

"We've landed! Everyone out!" The Doctor shouted while everyone started coughing. "Out, out, out! Everybody out. Don't breathe the smoke, just get out!" He closed the doors quickly and uncovered his mouth.

* * *

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"A room."

"What room?" Rory asked rolling his eyes.

" I don't know what room. I haven't memorized every room in the universe yet. I had yesterday off. Tori, don't go in there." The Doctor took away her gun.

"Oi!" Arkytior shouted in protest.

"Bad smoke. Don't breathe the bad, bad, smoke. Bad, deadly smoke because somebody shot my Tardis!" The Doctor shouted back.

"Doctor. This guy, I think he's hurt." Rory said kneeling next to Zimmerman.

Zimmerman sat up. "No, hang on. No, he's fine."

The Doctor put the gun in the fruit bowl and looked around. "Ooo, hello. Sorry, is this your office? Had a sort of collision with my vehicle. Faults on both sides, let's say no more about-"

He then noticed who he was talking to.

"It..." He finished.

"Who?" Rory asked.

"Is that? No, it can't be, Doctor?"

"Thank you, whoever you are. I think you have just saved my life." Hitler said thankfully.

"Trust me, it was an accident."

"What is this thing?" Adolf asked pointing to the Tardis.

"What did he mean, we saved his life? We could not have just saved Hitler." Amy told Rory.

"This box. What is it?" Hitler asked again.

"It's a police telephone box from London, England. That's right, Adolf. The British are coming."

Zimmerman stood and Hitler took out hit gun. "No, stop him!"

The Doctor ducked as Adolf shot Zimmerman

Rory punched Hitler and took his gun.

"Sit still, shut up." He commanded the Nazi ruler.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked Zimmerman.

"Yes, yes. Yes, I'm fine. I think he missed."

"He was going to kill me!" Hitler shouted trying to get his point across.

"Shut up, Hitler!"

"Rory, take Hitler and put him in that cupboard over there. Now do it." The Doctor instructed.

"Right. Putting Hitler in the cupboard. Cupboard, Hitler. Hitler, cupboard. Come on."

"But I am the Fuhrer."

"Right, in you go!" Rory shoved Hitler into the cupboard.

"Who are you?"

Rory shut the door.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked the man.

"Oh, I-" Zimmerman fainted.

"I think he just fainted."

"Yes, that was a faint. A perfect faint."

"Tor?" Amy said looking at her friend.

"Hitler..." Arkytior said.

"What about him?" The Doctor asked her.

"Lousy shot." She mumbled before falling over, clutching her side.

"Tori! Tor!" Amy ran over to Arkytior.

"Rory!" The Doctor shouted following Amy.

"No, no, no, no! I've got to stop the bleeding." Rory said following the other two.

"How bad is it? Rory, what can we do?"

"Just keep her conscious. Stay with us, Tor."

"Hey, look at me. Just hold on." The Doctor said putting his hand on Arkytior's cheek.

"I used to dream about you. All those stories Amy used to tell me." She said smiling.

"What stories? Tell me what stories. Vampires in Venice. That's a belter."

"When I was little, I was going to marry you."

"Good idea, let's get married. You stay alive and I'll marry you, deal? Deal?"

"Shouldn't you ask my parents permission?"

"As soon as you're well, I'll get on the phone."

"Might as well do it now, since they're both right here. Penny in the air. Penny drops." Arkytior started to regenerate when she stood.

"What the hell's going on?" Rory sort of shouted baffled.

"Back! Back! Back! Get back!"

"Last time I did this, I ended up a toddler. In the middle of The Powell Estate." Arkytior said looking at her hands.

"Okay, Doctor, explain what is happening, please." Amy demanded.

"Tor and Tori short for?"

"Arkytior." Tori said simply.

"Yeah. I named my daughter after her."

"You named your daughter... after... your daughter." The Doctor explained awkwardly.

"It took me years to find you two. I'm so glad I did. And you see? It all worked out in the end, didn't it. You got to raise me after all. Well, after Jackie and Pete Tyler. They adopted me when they found me. No longer a Pond, now I'm a Tyler."

"You're Arkytior?"

"But if she's Arkytior, that means that she's also-"

"Shut up, dad! I'm focusing on a dress size!" Arkytior said struggling. She burst into a golden explosion and she was screaming in pain.

"Whoa, that is... Hm, new teeth. That's weird..." She said putting her tongue over her teeth. "Hair, oh dear lord. I'm a blond. Fake blond of course. Had to be fake."

Amy, Rory, and the Doctor watched awkwardly as their friend checked over her new appearance.

"Hm, bit older now. And also sort of... mature." Rose put one of her feet on the arm of a chair. "Hello, Benjamin."

The Doctor covered his eyes and then un covered them. "Who's Benjamin?"

Rose walked over to the three and pinned the Doctor to Hitlers desk. "Watch out that bow tie." She backed up. "Excuse me you lot, I need to weigh myself." She ran off into a side room.

"That's Arkytior..." Amy said sliding next to the Doctor who looked red as a tomato.

"That's Rose... Rose Tyler..." Rory said quietly.

"Who's Rose Tyler?" Rose asked coming back from the room.

The Doctor looked at her and swallowed hard. "Spoilers."

"Spoilers? What's spoilers?" She looked down at herself and put her finger up. "One second, there's something I have to check." She ran off again.

"Is anybody else finding today just a bit difficult? I'm getting a sort of banging in my head."

"That might be Hitler in the cupboard."

"Not helping."

"This isn't the Rose Tyler we know yet. This is her right at the start. Doesn't even know her own name. Doubt Melody does either. If you had a friend named Mels, that's River Song."

"Nice to know..." Amy said awkwardly.

_"Oh that's magnificent!"_ Rose's voice came from the other room and in seconds she was in the doorway again. "I'm going to wear _lots_ of jumpers." She looked to the Doctor.

"Well, now, enough of all that. Down to business." She somehow got Hitler's gun.

"Hey, thought we were getting married?" The Doctor asked.

"Told you, I'm not a wedding person."

"Doctor, what's she doing?"

"What she's programmed to."

"Where'd she get a gun?"

"Hello Benjamin."

"So, you noticed?" She pulled the trigger but the chambers are empty.

"Of course I noticed. As soon as I knew you were coming, I tidied up a bit."

"I know you did."

"I know you know."

Rose pulled out a banana.

"Hell, is killing you going to take all day?"

"Why? Are you busy?"

"Oh, I'm not complaining."

Rose took the letter opener but the Doctor sonicked it away.

"If you were in a hurry, you could've killed me in the cornfield."

"We'd only just met. I'm a psychopath. I'm not rude."

She grabbed Zimmerman's automatic but the Doctor had the clip.

"You are not a psychopath. Why would she be a psychopath?"

"Oh, Mummy, Mummy, pay attention. I was trained and conditioned for one purpose. I was born to kill the Doctor."

"Demons Run, remember? This is what they were building. My bespoke psychopath."

"I'm all yours sweetheart." Rose kissed him lightly.

"Only Rose Tyler gets to call me that."

"And who's Rose Tyler?"

"An old friend of mine."

"Stupid name. Oh, look at that." Rose hopped onto the now broke window. "Berlin on the eve of war. A whole world about to tear itself apart. Now that's my kind of town. Mum, Dad, don't follow me. And, yes, that is a warning."

"No warning for me then?" The Doctor asked.

"No need, my love. The deed is done and so are you."

The Doctor staggered. "What have you done? Rose!"

"Oh, Rose, Rose, Rose. More than a friend I think."

"What have you done?"

"It was never going to be a gun for you, Doctor. The man of peace who understands every kind of warfare, except, perhaps, the cruellest. Kiss kiss." Rose blew a kiss and jumped out of the window.

"What's wrong with you? What's she done to you?"

"Poisoned me. But I'm fine. Well, no, I'm dying, but I've got a plan."

"What plan?"

"Not dying. See? Fine!"

"Okay, what do we do? How do we help you?"

"Take this. The Tardis can home in on it. Now, go. Get after her." The Doctor handed Amy his sonic screw driver.

* * *

"Halt!" An officer stopped Rose at gun point.

"Oh, hello."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was on my way to this gay Gypsy Bar-Mitzvah for the disabled, when I thought gosh, the Third Reich's a bit rubbish. I think I'll kill the Fuhrer. Who's with me?"

"Shoot her."

"No!" Rory shouted.

"Tip for you all. Never shoot a girl while shes still regenerating." Rose smirked and exploded in a vast array of golden light, knocking out all of the guards. "That hit the spot. Thanks, boys. Really. Call me" She drove away on a motor bike.

* * *

"I'm shutting down. I need an interface. Voice interface. Come on, emergency." The Doctor said falling to the ground.

"Voice interface enabled." A hologram of the Doctor said.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. Give me someone I like."

A hologram of Martha Jones came up.

"Thanks! Give me guilt!"

A holo-Donna Noble now came up.

"More guilt."

Current Amy came up on the hologram. "Also guilt! Come on, there has to be someone in the universe I haven't screwed up yet!" The Doctor closed his eyes in pain.

"Voice interface enabled." The hologram of Rose Tyler came up.

"Oh, Rose Tyler. _My_ Rose Tyler. Before I got it all wrong."

"I am not Rose Tyler. I am a voice interface." She said with no emotion what so-ever.

"Hey, lets run off. See the universe. The Bad Wolf."

"I am not Rose Tyler. I am a voice interface." She repeated.

"Oh you are so, Jackie. How am I doing?" He said clutching his chest.

"Your system has been contaminated by the poison of the Judas tree. You will be dead in thirty two minutes."

"Okay. So, basically better regenerate, that's what you're saying."

"Regeneration disabled. You will be dead in thirty two minutes."

"Unless I'm cured, yeah?"

"There is no cure. You will be dead in thirty two minutes."

"Why do you keep saying that?" He knew the answer to that.

"Because, you will be dead in thirty two minutes." Rose said with a blank expression.

"You see? There you go again. Basically skipping thirty one whole minutes when I'm absolutely fine. Jackie Tyler, that's all I'm saying."

"You will be fine for thirty one minutes. You will be dead in thirty _two_ minutes."

"Rose needs me. She's only just beginning. I can't die now."

"You will not die now. You will die in thirty two minutes."

"I'm going out in the first round. Ringing any bells? Argh! Okay, need something for the pain now. Come on, Rose. It's me. Please."

"I am not Rose Tyler. I am a voice interface."

"Rose, listen to me. I can be brave for you, but you have got to tell me how."

"I am not Rose Tyler. I am a voice interface."

"Rose. Rose, please...Please..." The Doctor closed his eyes so, he didn't see Rose actually appear.

In an instant she was at his side. "I love you..." She whispered.

His eyes shot open when he felt her hand on his back.

"You're real. You're the real Rose Tyler?"

"Yeah, who else would I be? Aside from Arkytior... Jackie's pissed that I know by the way."

"Of course. She's Jackie."

Rose smiled and put the Tardis in flight while the Doctor stood.

"So, do I call you Rose Pond now or what?"

"Call me what you want." She winked.

"You're parents won't like some of the names I have for you."

"Oh, shut up." Rose hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry for this. What I'm doing back then from my point of view and back now from yours. Time travel, can't keep it right in your head."

"It's fine. You can't be out there though. Time will get screwed up."

"Yes, sir!" Rose kissed his cheek and ran up the stairs.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, I don't have a thing to wear. Take off your clothes." The new Rose said pointed her guns at the people in the restraunt.

"Now, look at that. Now that's fun from every angle." Rose said playing with the scarf.

The teselecta of Amy entered.

"Now, mum. I told you not to follow me. I might take the age down a little, just gradually, to freak people out."

"You killed the Doctor." 'Amy' pointed out.

"Oh yes, I know, dear. I hope you're not going to keep on about it. Oh, regeneration. It's a whole new colouring to work with. Preferred the bitchy me though. This face and personality is too, nice."

"You killed the Doctor on the orders of the movement known as the Silence and Academy of the Question. You accept and know this to be true?"

"Quite honestly, I don't really remember. It was all a bit of jumble."

The teselecta opened its mouth.

"No! No! Get off me!"

"Sorry, did you say she killed the Doctor? The Doctor? Doctor who?"

The Doctor was seen in a suit, top hat, carrying a cane, and leaning against the Tardis.

"You're dying and you stopped to change?"

"Oh, you should always waste time when you don't have any. Time is not the boss of you. Rule four hundred and eight. Amelia Pond, judgment death machine. Why am I not surprised? Sonic cane."

"Are you serious?"

"Never knowingly. Never knowingly be serious. Rule twenty seven. You might want to write these down. Oh, it's a robot. With four hundred and twenty three life signs inside. A robot worked by tiny people. Love it. But how do you all get in there, though? Bigger on the inside? No, basic miniaturisation sustained by a compression field. Ooo. Watch what you eat, it'll get you every time. Amy, if you and Rory are alright, signal me."

Amy pushed a button on the sonic and the Doctor got a signal.

"Thanking you."

"How did you do that?"

"Argh! I'm so sorry. Leg went to sleep. Just had a quick left leg power nap. I forgot I had one scheduled. Actually, better sit down. I think I heard the right one yawning."

Rose tried to run away but she got trapped by the beam again.

"Don't you touch her! Do not harm her in any way!"

"Why would you care? She's the women who kills you."

"I'm not dead."

"You're dying."

"Well, at least I'm not a time travelling shape shifting robot operated by miniaturized cross people, which, I have got to admit, I didn't see coming. What do you want with her?"

"She's Arkytior Pond, according to records. The woman who kills the Doctor."

"And I'm the Doctor. So what's it to you?"

"Throughout history, many criminals have gone unpunished in their lifetimes. Time travel has responsibilities."

"What? You got yourselves time travel, so you decided to punish dead people?"

"We don't kill them. We extract them near the end of their established timelines."

"And then what?"

"Give them hell."

"I'd ask you who you think you are but I think the answer is pretty obvious. So, who do you think I am, huh? The woman who killed the Doctor. It sounds like you've got my biography in there. I'd love a peek."

"Our records office is sealed to the public. Foreknowledge is dangerous."

"Yeah, well, I'll be dead in three minutes. There isn't much foreknowledge left."

"Sorry, can't do that."

"That man is my best friend. That woman is my daughter. You give him anything he wants."

"If she's family, she has privileges."

"Say access personal records, the Doctor."

"Access person records, the Doctor."

"Records available."

"Question. I'm dying. Who wants me dead?"

"The silence."

"What is the Silence? Why is it called that? What does it mean?"

"The Silence is not a species. It is a religious order, or movement. Their core belief is that silence will fall when the question is asked."

"What question?"

"The first question. The oldest question in the universe, hidden in plain sight."

"Yes, but what is the question?"

"Unknown."

"Oh. Well, fat lot of use that is, you big ginge. Call yourself a Records argh! Argh! Kidneys are always the first to quit. I've had better, you know."

"Okay, he's finished."

"Oh, my god." Amy whispered.

"Well then, let's do what we do. Give her hell."

The field around Rose turned red and she started screaming.

"Amy! Rory! Amy can you hear me?"

"Yeah?"

"You can talk to him."

"What do we do? This is me actually talking. What do we do?"

"Just stop them. She's your daughter. Just stop them."

"How? How? How?"

"Just do it!"

Rose was released from the hell energy.

"Please. Now we have to save your parents. Don't run. Now, I know you're scared, but never run when you're scared. Rule seven. Please."

"Doctor, help us! Doctor, please!" The struggling Doctor tried to crawl up the stairs. But he can't make it.

"Doctor! Help!"

"Look at you." Rose said from where she was sitting in a chair. "You still care."

"Doctor, help! Doctor, help us! Please help us."

"It's impressive, I'll give you that."

"Rose, please."

"Again? Who is this Rose? She's got to be a woman. Am I right?"

"Help me. Save Amy and Rory. Help me."

"Go on. Tell me about her."

"Just help me..."

* * *

"I love you."

"I love you too." Amy and Rory hugged each other and suddenly they were inside the Tardis.

* * *

"Doctor? Doctor, you did it. He did it!" Rose stepped out from behind the console while the brown haired Rose watching from the corridor.

"I seem to be able to fly her. She showed me how. She taught me. The Doctor says I'm the child of the Tardis. What does he mean?"

"Where is he?"

* * *

"You can't die now. I know you don't die now."

"Oh, Pond, you've got a schedule for everything."

"But it doesn't make any sense."

"Doctor, what do we do? Come on. How do we help you?"

"No. Sorry, Rory, you can't. Nobody can. Ponds, listen to me. I need to talk to your daughter."

Amy and Rory moved to let Rose approach.

"Find her. Find Rose Tyler and tell her something from me."

"Tell her what?"

The Doctor whispered something in her ear.

"Well I'm sure she knows." Rose pulled away and saw that the Doctor was dead. "Who's Rose Tyler?"

"Are you still working? Because I'm still a relative. Access files on Rose Tyler."

"Records available." The teselecta responded.

"Show me her. Show me Rose Tyler."

The robot transformed into the current Rose that was in the Tardis.

"What did he say? The Doctor gave you a message for Rose Tyler. What was it?" Amy asked, still clinging to Rory.

Rose's hands started glowing.

"Rose, what are you doing?"

"Tell me, the Doctor, is he worth it?" Rose asked moving closer to the Doctor.

"Yes! Yes, he is!"

Rose kneelt next to him and put her hands on his face. The Doctor was instantly revived.

"Rose. No. What are you doing?"

"Hello, sweetheart." Rose kissed him and they were surrounded by a golden glow. Magical right?

* * *

Rose woke up in bed.

"Hey." Amy said smiling.

"Hey. Where am I?"

"You're safe now. Apparently, you used all your remaining regeneration's in one go. You shouldn't have done that."

"Mother, I had to try."

"I know."

"He said no-one could save him, but he must have known I could."

"Rule one. The Doctor lies."

"She just needs to rest. She'll be absolutely fine."

"No, she won't. She will be amazing."

The Doctor set a brand new grey Tardis styled diary on her night stand and walked out to the Tardis.

* * *

"So that's it, we leave her there?"

"Sisters of the Infinite Schism. Greatest hospital in the universe."

"Yeah, but she's our daughter. Doctor, she's Rose and she's our daughter."

"Oh, forgot to mention!" The current Rose came walking down the steps. "Hello mum." She said smiling.

"Oh, yeah. Rose came back!" The Doctor said giving a thumbs up.

Amy and Rory hugged her so tight that she could barely breath. "I know you just lost me and all, but I haven't got any more regenerations. Please don't squeeze me to death."

Her parents let go of her. "Sorry."

Rose nodded and the two of them looked to the Doctor and then back at their daughter. "We'll just be going now..." Amy winked at Rose and then walked up the stairs with Rory.

"What's that?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Nothing." He switched the monitor off.

"Just some data I downloaded from the Teselecta. Very boring."

"So, I was brainwashed to kill you?"

"Well you did kill me, then you brought me back using the rest of your regeneration's. As first dates go. I'd say that was mixed signals."

"Oh, shut up."

"No. I have to say though. You were quite sexy even before you regenerated to who you are now."

"Not sure if I should be offended or complimented..."

"Second one. Last body of yours was sexy, but this one. So sexy it doesn't even have a word."

"Doctor, you must have missed me. Haven't see you like this in a while. Not since the reason I got pregnant." Rose said smirking and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"The past is the past." He replied wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I like the new you. More fun." She giggled.

"Oh, Rose Tyler, you're in for much, much more." He picked her up and set her on the console.

"Pick a safe word." She whispered undoing his shirt.

"Don't need one." He kissed her neck fiercely.

"Nor do I." She smirked again and kissed him deeply.

* * *

"Why do I get the feeling the Doctor and Rose are shagging?" Rory asked laying down next to his wife.

"Because, they probably are." Amy said sticking her tongue out. "Basically gave them permission to. I mean, they split up, he lost her again, then they got back together, he lost her again, got her _and_ their child. And then lost them again. I mean. They deserve a shag."

Rory shivered. "Well, yeah, but It's weird now that we know Rose is our daughter."

"Yeah, but she's happy. _They're _happy. That's all the matters to me." Amy said rolling on her side.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"When am I not?"

"Never."

"Exactly." Amy kissed Rory and went to sleep.

* * *

**In the Doctors bedroom (Don't worry. Sex is over. Sort of. The REALLY descriptive part is not coming. Too tired.)**

Rose and the Doctor were in his bed with nothing but a blanket covering them.

The Doctor put his arm around Rose and pulled her closer to him.

"How did I get so lucky to find someone like you?" He asked her.

"Fate? I don't know. Guess the universe loves you." She said doing her signature tongue through teeth smile.

He pulled her on top of him and kissed her lovingly.

"I love you." The Doctor whispered.

"I love you, too." Rose whispered back. She moved off of him and leaned on her elbow. He copied her movement and smiled.

"What are you smiling about now?" She asked.

"I have an amazing woman laying next to me." He said.

"Hmm, I see. Now, just how _amazing_ am I?" She stuck her tongue through her teeth again.

"I'll show you." He kissed her again but this time he put more love into it.

* * *

The Doctor was now watching Rose sleep. He put his arm over her stomach.

"My beautiful Rose..." He kissed her shoulder. "I'm never letting you go again."

* * *

**This chapter was so fluffy!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I have been informed that I forgot to mention what happened to River Song and Alexis. Luckily. I have it documented :) So it will be explained in this chapter. Sorry for the confusion. Been kind of a hectic couple of days.**

* * *

"Rose, I've been meaning to ask you this. Yours and the Doctor's child got taken away, but where is she now, I mean. Did you come back alone, or..." Amy asked her daughter as they walked down the coridor.

"She uh... Hm. Oh! River Song! She's good. She met my friend Jack... I'd watch him if I were you." Rose said hesitantly.

"That didn't answer my question about Alexis."

"I know."

"So?"

Rose sighed and put her hand over her face. "I...I didn't make it in time. Kovarian took her and, I'll probably never see her again."

"I'm so sorry..." Amy said almost comforting.

"Don't be, mummy, it's not your fault."

"I know, but" Amy sighed and hugged her child. "I feel like I could have prevented this somehow."

"Mothers instinct." Rose joked. She suddenly had a wave of pain rush through her head and she collapsed.

"Ark-" Amy stopped herself. "Rose, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so I jus-" Rose felt the pain again. "Yeah, not so okay."

"Rory, Doctor!" Amy shouted.

Within seconds the Doctor and Rory ran into the hall.

The Doctor was immediatly by Rose's side checking her over. "Rose, what's wrong?"

"I don't know... I just got this wicked bad pain in my head..."

Rory now kneeled down next to his daughter and felt her forehead. "Rose, you're burning up." He told her.

The Doctor copied Rory's movement and looked at his love with wide eyes. "You don't hear..." He trailed off.

"I can hear knocking...It's like" Rose knocked on the grating four times. "And it won't stop."

"He's coming..." The Doctor whispered.

"Who is?" Amy and Rory asked him concerned.

"What does he want with our daughter, whoever _he_ is?" Rory asked alone.

"His name is the Master, I thought he died though, when I regenerated." The Doctor placed his fingers on Rose's temples.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked him.

"Putting her in a coma. It's the only way to keep her safe."

"No! Doctor, don't do this. Please?" Rose sobbed before her world began to fade away.

* * *

_"Hello, my human." The voice of apparently the TARDIS echoed through her mind._

_"Why am I here?" Rose asked the ship._

_"The Doctor and I want you safe. The Master could be returning and we don't want to loose you again."_

_"Why do I have to be in a coma though?"_

_"Because, child, the drums are making your sheilds descend. Your mind sheilds, that is."_

_"And, we needed to keep me hidden." _ _Another voice came through her head._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Oh, silly girl. I am the Bad Wolf. The only thing keeping your child alive right now."_

_"What do you mean, the only thing?"_

_"The child only has one heart, but it's mixed with a Time Lord mind. It's like Donna Noble. It can't survive. I am saving her."_

_"What have they done to her?"_

_"She is alright, while I'm in her mind anyway. She's dead, human. But I am simply helping her." _

_"I want him here..." Rose whispered._

_"You want who here, my human?" The TARDIS replied._

_"The Doctor. I want him here with me. Please..." Rose sobbed._ _"I want him to tell me why. Why this was the only option. I don't want either of you to tell me. I want to hear it from him."_

_"As you wish, my human."_

* * *

"What's wrong with Rose?" Amy asked frantically.

"She's fine. She'll just be in a coma for a while." The Doctor explained carefully.

"So, we just leave her here on the TARDIS?!" Rory practically shouted.

"Rory, I know it's not what you want. And I know you just got her back after so long. But you have to understand this is for her safety." The Doctor paused and his eyes flew back to Rose.

"What is it now?" Rory asked.

"The TARDIS said Rose wants me in her mind. Haven't done that in a while..."

"How exactly would you do that?" Amy asked him.

"Like this." The Doctor closed his eyes and put his fingers on Rose's temples again.

* * *

_"Your prince has arrived." The Bad Wolf chuckled._

_"Don't tease her. She's scared."_ _The TARDIS said angrily._

_"Rose?"_ _The Doctor's voice came through._

_"Doctor!"_ _Suddenly Rose could see him. "Please tell me you can see me like I can see you..."_

_"I can. This is normal, I assure you."_

_"How come I couldn't see anything before you came in?"_

_"I don't kn-"_

_"Because, your mind wanted to see your prince." The Bad Wolf said simply._

_"Stop it!" The TARDIS shouted._

_"What was that?" _ _The Doctor asked looking around._

_"Bad Wolf and the TARDIS." Rose moved closer to hug him. "Doctor, Bad Wolf won't leave me alone."_

_"Oi! I am helping your daughter! I'm the reason you're alive right now." _

_"What does it mean?" The Doctor asked Rose while wrapping his arms around her tightly._

_"I mean, Alexis is officially dead. I saved her."_

_"And what about the 'I'm the reason your alive' thing?" Rose asked scared._

_"You would have died so many time if it weren't for us being in your head." The TARDIS explained._

_"What do we mean, you ask? Think about it. All those times when your weren't with the Doctor. Starving yourself. Not getting any sleep. You would have died if I weren't there to heal you." The Bad Wolf walked away with the TARDIS._

_"Why did you starve yourself?" The Doctor asked, hugging her tighter._

_"I built my life around you. I thought my luck of finding you had run out. I wanted to die..."_

_"Oh, my Rose... My beautiful, Rose Tyler. You should know by now that we will always find each other." He kissed the top of her head._

_"So, why was putting me in a coma the only way to save my mind?"_

_"Long story."_

_Rose looked around the black nothingness around them. "We've got time."_

_"If the Master does return then he just has to listen for the drumming. Then he'll find you. So if you're in a coma, the Bad Wolf and the TARDIS can hide it."_

_"When can I wake up?"_

_"Four weeks."_

_"I don't want to be away from you that long."_

_"I can always pop in your mind for a visit to see how you're doing."_

_"I love you, Doctor."_

_"Quite right too." The Doctor kissed her softly and then faded._

_"Am I intruding?" A voice Rose recognized from so long ago came into range._

_"No." Rose fell to her knees and looked at the Doctor's bow tie in her hands. "The little liar. He's not going to come in to check on me. If he was he wouldn't have left his damn bow tie. Well, his mind bow tie. Who are you?" _

_"I'm you. Before this body. Black haired rebellion with too much eyeliner. Arkytior Marion Tyler-Pond." _

_"Why are you here?" Rose hissed at her past self. "I've tried to forget being you! So why are you here?!"_

_"To help you through this."_

* * *

**Oooo, SUSPENSE! Okay so, the next chapter is going to have Rose awake. It's closing time. So. Yeah. She'll be fine. As for Alexis... She'll be mentioned and explained.**


	23. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**Ello! Er, the reason I haven't been updating is because I have writers block from writing too much stories on another website! If you wish to know what I've been up to, my friend and I have started a Quotev account and so far I've made two stories there. Feel free to read and review them :) Also, I have absaloutely ****_NO_******** idea when I'll be able to update here again. But until then, aurrivor! **

**P.S. Here is a link to our profile! (If it lets me upload the link) 26948964**

**If it doesn't look up in ****PEOPLE**** Christina and Katana. I'm Katana my bffl is Christina :) Ciao! **


End file.
